


Rebel Chic

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: Rebel Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: "Hasn't your daddy ever taught  you manners?""He taught me not to talk to you, mister."Donald Way is the head of a big gang. He's got a business he loves and a family he loves more. Especially the eldest son, Gee, who has a love of skirts and stuffed animals. Donald finds  this boy special and unique, something that needs to be protected. Especially kept safe from Frank Iero, the leader of the rivaling gang. But that doesn't stop Gee from running into Frank while in town, and it doesn't stop Frank from becoming fond of the smaller, younger boy.





	1. Prologue

I crawled up into my dad’s lap, sitting happily as he smiled down at me. My mom came into the room, my little brother Mikey wrapped up in a blanket in her arms as she sat behind him. 

“How’s the birthday boy?” My dad asked. “You're a big, four year old boy now. Are you ready for your party?”

I smiled and nodded. “It's gonna be the best party ever!”

“Party!” Mikey cheered, clapping his hands. 

“Mikey it's my party not yours,” I pouted. “You don't even know what a party is.”

He was two and still not very good at talking. He mostly just copies what other people says. 

“Do you have something to wear?” My dad asked. 

I froze as my eyes began to water. 

“No! My party is gonna be ruined!” I exclaimed. 

My dad rubbed my back softly. 

“Well it's a good thing I got your present, then,” my dad said. 

He grabbed a pink box that was on the ground beside the couch and handed it to me. It had a white bow on the top with little yellow stars on it. I smiled, pulling the top off the box. Inside was a little tiara that just fit my small head. I smiled, putting it onto my head. 

“Real diamonds, just for my boy,” my dad said. 

I picked up what was under the tiara, a pink princess dress with glitter on the puffy skirt. I gasped, standing up right on the couch and holding it against myself. 

“It's perfect!” I cheered. 

“Just for my special boy,” my dad said. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling happily. 

“Thank you, daddy!” I exclaimed. 

He smiled, patting my butt. 

“Up now, go get changed, everyone's gonna be here soon,” my dad said. 

I nodded, jumping off the couch to my bedroom. 

“Do you need help putting that on, Gee?” My mom called after me. 

“No!” I replied. 

I hurried into my room, changing out of my clothes and into the pretty pink dress instead. My mom stepped in, her arms now free of Mikey. 

“Mommy, can you do my makeup and hair all pretty for my party?” I asked. 

“Alright, let's come to my bathroom,” she said. 

We walked through her large bedroom to the bathroom. She sat me onto the counter, grabbing her make up bag. She put a little bit of red lipstick onto my lips and a tiny bit of mascara on my lashes. 

“How about making your hair all curly?” She asked. 

I nodded happily. She turned me to face the mirror, the curler warming up in the sink. Once it was ready, she took my dark brown hair into her hands, wrapping it around the hot metal. By the time she was done, my hair fell into curls that rested on the tops of my shoulders. 

“Beautiful boy,” my mom muttered, kissing the top of my head. “Let's go, everyone is probably here by now.”

She lifted me off the counter, helping me slip on a pair of pink flats. I reached up to hold her hand as the two of us went outside through the backdoor. Our big backyard was filled with people, a lot who I recognized to be daddy’s friends. Lights hung up around and streamers were everywhere. Balloons were attached to railings and music was playing. My dad came over when he saw me, lifting me up onto his shoulders. 

“It's the birthday boy!” My dad exclaimed. 

People cheered, clapping at me. I smiled, waving to everyone. 

“My boy has turned four!” My dad cheered. 

He set me back on the ground, smiling as he kneeled in front of me. 

“Go off and play with the other kids,” he said. “Have a great birthday.”

“Thank you, daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

I hurried off to go play with my friends. Lindsey was there with Ray and Ryan.

“Can I borrow that dress for my party?” Lindsey asked. 

I pouted and crossed my arms. “No, it's my dress. My daddy gave it to me as a special present.”

“Can't I just borrow it for one night?” Lindsey asked. 

I stomped my foot. “My dress! Not yours!”

“Let's play tag!” Ray suggested happily. 

The four of us played together for a while. The sun was set and the stars were shining bright in the sky. We went over when my dad announced it was time to cut the cake. I stood on one side of the table with my dad while everyone else stood on the other side, my big cake on the table. People sang to me and I smiled happily, blowing out the candles once they finished. 

Someone bumped into another person and that person toppled over. The man fell down onto the table, right onto my cake. I whimpered, tears filling my eyes as the person looked up nervously. 

“My cake!” I cried. “Daddy, he ruined my cake!”

“Shit, I'm sorry,” the man apologized. “You know I would never do that, it was--”

“You ruined my boy’s birthday,” my dad stated, interrupting him. “You made my son cry. You've spoiled his fourth birthday party.”

He grabbed the man by his upper arm, dragging him into the house. Two of my dad’s friends followed. My mom came over and gave me a hug while I heard yelling inside. After a few minutes, my dad came back out. His knuckles were covered in red liquid. I know it was blood from the time I scraped my knee at the park. It was funny, it kind of reminded me of fruit punch. He wiped it onto his black pants and smiled. 

“Well, is someone gonna get my boy a new cake?” He asked. 

Someone volunteered and my dad handed him a wad of cash. 

“What kind do you want?” The man asked me. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. “I want chocolate. And I also want a princess on it.”

The man nodded and hurried off to get the cake. My dad smiled, patting my head. 

“Anything for my boy.”


	2. Chapter 1

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

I smiled, holding up the small grey animal. 

“I want this one,” I stated. 

“What are you gonna name her?” The worker asked. 

“Um, I wanna name her Mitch,” I decided. 

“But, sweetheart, that's a boy’s name,” the lady said. 

“Her name is Mitch,” I pouted, setting the animal down to cross my arms. 

“If my son wants to name his cat Mitch, I think he should be allowed to name her Mitch,” my dad defends. 

I smiled, picking up the little kitten and scratching the top of her head gently. The two talked about pet ownership while I stayed where I was. I was sitting in the little box where you could play with the animals before buying them. 

“Do you wanna come home with me, Mitch?” I asked. 

Mitch purred softly, rubbing her head against my chest. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun together,” I said. “It'll be Mitch and Gee forever.”

I smiled as Mitch meowed. I picked out toys and other necessities for her. When we were finally finished, the two of us headed out to the car. Well, three of us if you counted Mitch. We drove for a little bit before stopping in another parking lot.

“I’ve gotta go in here for a bit, do you wanna come in or wait out here in the car?” My dad asked, pointing to the gun shop in front of us.

“Can I go to the candy shop right there?” I asked, pointing to the place a few stores down in the strip mall.

“What about Mitch?” My dad asked. “I don’t think they’ll let her in there.”

I pouted. “But it’s not like she’s gonna eat the candy, she’s just a cat.”

“Here, put her collar on her and just don’t let go of her, okay? She’s still small and young, she can be easily frightened,” my dad said.

We got the pink collar around her neck. It wasn’t a permanent one, just the one we have until the one I wanted is engraved with her name and our number and address in case anything happens to her. My dad headed to the gun shop while I went to the candy shop with money he gave me. Mitch was contently in my arms, looking around her environment.

I entered the store, giving the person behind the counter a smile. She smiled, giving me a wave. We know each other because I come here quite often. I like her because her bright orange hair matched the store. It was all bright and colorful, and it smelled so good. It was like cinnamon and strawberries. 

“Hi, Gee, is that your cat?” Hayley asked.

“I just got her,” I said, smiling happily.

“Here, I’ll help you while you pick out candy,” Hayley suggested.

“Okay, just be careful, she’s still little,” I said.

She nodded and took her from my arms. I grabbed a bag, filling it with an assortment of different candies I like. I went to the register after I finished and paid for everything. 

“I’ll see you again soon?” She asked.

I nodded, taking Mitch back. 

“Bye, Hayley,” I said, giving her a smile.

I stepped out of the shop, heading out into the sunny streets. I walked back to our car, where I noticed some people lingering around it and pointing to it.

“Excuse me?” I asked quietly. “Who are you?”

I looked at them as they all turned to look at me. One I recognized.

“Nice car you got here,” the one I recognized remarked.

“Thank you,” I replied, looking down at my feet before back up at him. “I-I think you need to leave now.”

“Hasn’t your daddy ever taught you manners?” He asked.

“He taught me not to talk to you, mister,” I replied sourly.

“If I was your daddy I would teach you better than to talk to me like that,” Frank Iero stated, crossing his arms. “I’m sure bending you over my knee would teach you.”

My eyes widened as I blushed, looking down again. He stepped forward to me and I stepped back in fear. He opened the passenger door for me, which my dad had left unlocked so I could come back when I was finished. Frank smiled, gesturing to the open door for me. I slid into the seat, looking at my lap as he shut the door behind me.

He waved at me through the window and they left. I bit my lip, letting Mitch hop onto the console of the car. My dad always told me to never talk to Frank Iero. He said Frank was a very bad, dangerous man. He didn’t seem very dangerous, he even opened my door for me. He did say some naughty things, but, then again, I am a 17 year old boy in a skirt, I’ve heard lots of comments like that before.

Frank is only six years younger than my dad, also the leader of a gang like my dad. He is 33 years old with black dyed hair that was shaved and bleached on the sides and piercings with tattoos. My dad doesn’t like Frank at all, he said Frank is running his business into the wall. My dad said that he is very dangerous and likes to hurt people.

I pulled down the sun visor, opening up the mirror. I looked at my own hair that was dyed black, reaching my shoulders neatly. My makeup was done perfectly, which was good because I spent nearly a half an hour making sure it was this morning. My chubby cheeks were still a little pink from the interaction I just had with Frank.

I jumped when the door opened, making my dad chuckle as he sat in his seat. Mitch had hopped into the back and curled up on the leather seat.

“Jumping like that I would think you’re doing something criminal,” he joked.

I gave a nervous laugh, closing the sun visor. 

“You got the candy you like?” He asked.

I nodded, gesturing to the bag in my lap. He drove off towards our house, turning on the radio. It didn’t take long before we were pulling into the driveway. I grabbed my candy and Mitch then hurried upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door, thinking of Frank. If my dad knew I talked to him then I would get into trouble.

I set Mitch down onto the bed, laying down beside her. I huffed as I stared at the ceiling, feeling Mitch’s small body step onto me and lay down on my stomach. I opened the bag of candy, popping a gummy bear into my mouth. He didn’t seem really mean but my dad said he was and my dad hasn’t lied to me before.

“This is so confusing,” I muttered, looking down at Mitch. “Isn’t this confusing, Mitchie?”

She meowed quietly, licking her paw. The door opened and I looked over at my brother, Mikey.

“Can I have some of the candy you got?” He asked.

I huffed, nodding my head. He smiled, coming over and grabbing a small handful from the bag.

“Something wrong, Gee?” Mikey asked, scratching the top of Mitch’s head.

“I’m confused about something,” I stated.

Mikey laughed, eating a gummy worm. “What’s so confusing?”

“It’s a secret,” I said.

“You know I always keep your secrets,” Mikey said.

I sighed, sitting up straight. The movement caused Mitch to slip from my stomach and into my lap. Mikey sat on the bed next to me, fixing his glasses on his nose.

“So today I talked to someone that dad told us not to talk to,” I whispered, afraid someone might overhear us. “But he wasn’t bad, he was actually really nice but then that goes completely against what dad has told us. What if dad has just been lying to us?”

“Who’d you meet?” Mikey asked curiously.

“Frank Iero,” I whispered.

Mikey’s eyes widened and I covered his mouth before he could say anything.

“Don’t tell anyone,” I hissed.

“But dad is very specific about us not talking to him in particular,” he said.

“I know, but Frank is actually really nice and now I’m confused as to why dad would say all those bad things about him when they don’t seem to be true,” I said.

“Maybe Frank was just pretending,” Mikey suggested. “You know, pretending to be nice just to trick you.”

I thought about his words for a moment.

“But he even opened the door for me,” I said.

“Yeah, I’m sure that Jack the Ripper has also opened a door for someone at some point,” Mikey countered.

I frowned, sticking my hand into the bag of candy.

“Just try to avoid him, alright? He could be dangerous,” Mikey suggested.

“Yeah, I know,” I mumbled. 

Miley took another handful before walking out. 

“What do you think, Mitch? You think Frankie is bad?” I asked. 

“Frankie is a great person,” I replied to myself in a high pitched voice, mocking Mitch. 

“Well, I'm glad you agree with me, Mitchie,” I said. “Frank is a very good person, he opened a door for me.”

“Who are you talking to?” My dad asked as he opened the door. 

“Mitch,” I said. 

“About what?” He asked. 

“Secrets,” I replied. 

He sat down at the edge of my bed and I smiled. 

“You happy?” He asked. 

I nodded, a big smile on my face. 

“Good, I wanna keep my boy happy,” he said. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

He patted my knee, standing up and kissing my forehead. He scratched the top of Mitch’s head, making her purr softly. 

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked. 

I bit my lip. “Chicken noodle soup!”

“Okay, I'll tell the chef to make that,” he said. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

My dad smile, walking out of my room and shutting the door. 

“You can't tell my daddy about Frank, Mitch, it's our little secret,” I whispered. 

“Okay, Gee, our little secret,” I said in a high pitched voice. 

I smiled, setting Mitch down as I stood up. I went over to my mirror, fixing my makeup and smoothing out my skirt. 

“Frank is a good person, I'm gonna prove that,” I said.


	3. Chapter 2

I clipped the sparkly leash onto Mitch’s pink collar, watching her look at it in confusion. I went downstairs, walking through the kitchen. 

“Gerard, what the fuck are you doing?” Miley asked. 

“Taking Mitch on a walk,” I said. 

“Cat's don't go on walks,” he stated. 

“Mitch does,” I said. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He questioned. 

“Because Mitch is smart, she loves going on walks,” I said. 

“What the hell even goes through your mind?” Miley muttered. 

“Language, Michael,” my dad scolded as he walked in, stopping when he saw me. “What are you doing, Gee?”

“Taking Mitch on a walk,” I said. 

“Cat's don't…nevermind,” he said. “You need one of my men with you.”

“No, people scare Mitchie,” I denied. 

“But--”

“No,” I interrupted. “I don't want them coming, I'm safe.”

“Fine, do you have your pepper spray?” He asked. 

I nodded, patting my purse.

“Good, don't be out too long,” he said. 

I nodded my head, walking out the front door. Mitch walked beside me, looking around at everything. I walked out passed the big iron gates that surrounded our house, down the street

“Isn't this nice, Mitch?” I asked. 

We walked around for a little bit when a black car pulled up beside us. I looked in and saw Frank. He rolled the window down and I smiled. 

“You're taking your cat on a walk?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. 

“Well, I have heard cats do like going on walks,” he said. 

“See! You're the only person who agrees with me!” I exclaimed. 

“How about you hop in and we can go get some ice cream,” he suggested. 

“But Mitch isn't allowed into ice cream shops,” I said. 

“We can go back to my house,” he said. 

“Okay,” I agreed. 

I picked up Mitch, getting into the passenger seat of the car. Frank smiled at me, driving down the road. We drove to his house and I hummed happily, petting Mitch, who was leaning over to sniff Frank’s hand that was resting on the console. Frank turned his hand up, scratching right under Mitch’s chin. 

“Good girl,” frank muttered while Mitch purred. 

“She likes you,” I said, watching the way Mitch took a few steps closer to him. “Ain't that right, Mitchie?”

Frank chuckled. “You're so cute.”

I blushed at his sudden compliment, looking down at Mitch. 

“What kind of ice cream do you have?” I asked. 

“What kind do you want?” He replied. “I can get you any kind you want.”

“Um, can I please have rocky road, Frankie?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he said. 

We pulled up to a big iron fence similar to mine. Although, this one said ‘IERO’ on the gate rather than ‘WAY’. The gates opened and he pulled up in front of a big house. 

“Wow, your house is almost as big as mine,” I said. 

He smiled, parking right in front of the walkway to the front door on the circular driveway. We walked inside and I looked around, as did Mitch. I followed Frank into the kitchen where a chef was. Frank said something in Italian and the chef hurried out, a bit of a scared look on his face. 

“He's going out to the store to get you your ice cream,” Frank said. 

I nodded my head, smiling happily. We walked into another room and sat on the couch. 

“You know, my daddy says I'm not allowed to talk to you,” I told him. 

“Well, maybe then I should be your daddy, then you'd have to listen to me,” he said. 

“But--”

“Call me daddy, sweetheart,” he said. 

I looked at him for a moment to see if he was joking or not. He was completely serious. 

“Okay, daddy,” I said. 

“Good,” Frank said, leaning down to pet Mitch, who was sitting comfortably at his feet. 

“The other day you said if you were my daddy you'd bend me over your knee,” I said, “Would you really?”

“If you were being bad,” he said with a shrug. 

“How?” I asked. 

“Well, talking back, lying, not listening, breaking rules--”

“No, I meant how would you spank me?” I cut him off. 

“Well, I don't like being interrupted,” he said. “That's worth a spanking right there. Now, I can let this one slide. Of course, unless you want to.”

I bit my lip, slowly moving to bend over his knee. 

“Good boy,” he muttered, running a hand through my hair. 

I felt his hand on the back of my thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. He lifted my pink skirt up, his hand trailing up over my butt. I looked back at him nervously and he gave me a reassuring smile. I felt a hand come down on my butt, spanking me sharply. I whimpered, my hips jerking forward in shock. 

“Not too bad, was it?” Frank asked. 

I shook my head, sticking my butt up a little higher. He spanked me again, a little harder this time. Oddly enough, I actually sort of liked it.

“Count,” he ordered, spanking me again. 

“One,” I said. 

Smack. 

“Two.”

Again. 

“Three.”

I waited for the next one to come anxiously. There was a hot twisting in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before but it was really good. I didn't feel another spank and I looked back at him in confusion. 

“You're done, baby, five is fine,” he said. 

I felt a little disappointed as he fixed my skirt back into place and sat me up. 

“Now, where the fuck is he with your ice cream?” Frank muttered to himself. 

I bit my lip as I watched him walk out through the door into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later, two bowls of ice cream in his hands. He sat with me and I smiled, taking one of the bowls. The ice cream was covered in whipped cream, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup. I smiled, taking a big bite. 

“Good, princess?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. My phone started ringing and I looked at the contact. My stomach dropped when I saw it was my dad. 

“Hello?” I asked. 

“Gee, where are you?” He asked. 

“I'm on a walk,” I lied. 

If my dad knew I was with Frank he'd be so mad. What if he takes away all my toys? I don't want that.

“You've been on a walk for a while now,” he stated. 

“Well, Mitch just really likes going on walks,” I said. 

“Just come home already, you've been gone for a long time,” he said. 

“Okay,” I mumbled. 

“Actually, I'll send a car,” my dad said. “It's dangerous outside, especially when you're alone. Where are you?”

“No, that's okay,” I denied quickly. “I just want to go on a walk for a bit, fresh air is good for me. I'll be home soon.”

“Okay, fine, be home soon,” he said. 

“I know, love you, bye,” I said. 

“Love you,” he said. 

I hung up and looked at Frank. 

“My dad is wondering where i am and wants me to go home,” I said. 

“Well, you could just stay with me and never go home,” he said. “I promise to spank you more, I think you liked that.”

“I…I have to go,” I said sadly. 

I stood up and Frank followed me. I picked up Mitch as we went out to his car. He drove me home, stopping a block away. 

“You know where I live?” I asked. 

“Well, you are technically the enemy,” he said. “But a beautiful one at that.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“Bye bye, daddy,” I said. 

“I think I deserve a real kiss in exchange for that one bite of ice cream,” he said with a smirk. 

“Well, it _was_ a really good bite of ice cream,” I said. 

I got on my knees, leaning over to press my lips against his. He kissed back, a hand on my cheek. Suddenly, I felt a hand spank me. I gasped and pulled away. 

“One to pull you over ‘til the next time,” he said. 

I giggled, blushing as I grabbed Mitch. 

“Bye, daddy,” I said. 

“Bye, princess,” he said. 

I smiled, getting out of the car. I set Mitch down onto the ground, picking up her sparkling leash. I waved goodbye to Frank once more before. Mitch and I walked the rest of the way home, stepping inside the foyer. 

“Dude, I can't believe you actually took a _cat_ on a walk,” Miley said while I took off my shoes. 

“I did and she enjoyed it,” I stated proudly. 

“Well, dad has been nearly losing his shit,” mikey said. “He was so worried because you were out alone for so long.”

Mikey and I are never let out alone. We stay home and that's it. My mom has always homeschooled us. We're never allowed out passed the gates without either my dad or one of his men with us. He says it's for our protection, there's dangerous people out there. He's more lenient with Mikey, who is more likely to take over the family business. My dad has been teaching him everything there is to know. I don't really know what they do, but I'm content just sitting around and playing with my stuffies. 

“Gerard?” My dad called. 

“I'm in here!” I replied, taking off Mitch’s leash. 

He came in and smiled. “How was the walk?”

“It was good, Mitch liked it,” I said. 

“Good, well I think it'd be best if next time one of my men go with you,” he said. 

“No, they're big and they scare Mitchie,” I denied. 

“Then Mikey can go with you,” he said. 

“Mikey would be allowed to go with me alone now?” I asked. 

“Well, I do get to carry around my own gun now,” Mikey said, pulling out a pistol. “I'm gonna be taking over the business soon.”

My eyes widened as I stared at him. 

“Put that away, Mikey,” my dad scolded. “You're gonna scare Gee.”

“Wh-why does he have a gun?” I asked. 

“I think you should go wash up before dinner,” my dad said. 

I looked at Mikey once more before picking up Mitch and going up to my room.


	4. Chapter 3

I was sitting in the window seat of my bedroom, staring outside. Rain pattered down onto the glass, dripping and dripping until I couldn't see them anymore. Trees were blowing, my head resting against the glass. I watched two raindrops splatter onto my window, watching the race of which one can reach the bottom first. 

“Gee!” Mikey called. 

I looked away, turning my head to face where Mikey was standing in the doorway. 

“Dad wants you,” he said. 

I sighed sadly, going to follow him. I just wanted to go see Frankie again. I was going to take Mitch on a walk today to see Frank but she doesn't like the rain. 

“Yeah, dad?” I asked as I walked in. 

“I have a gift for you,” he said, patting the seat next to him on the couch. 

I smiled as I sat down and he pulled out a big box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a big bright purple bow on top. 

“What's this for?” I asked excitedly. 

“Just open it,” he said. 

I was grinning as I tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a big art set with all sorts of pencils and markers and erasers and everything!

“I love it!” I exclaimed. “Thank you, daddy!”

I gave him a big hug and he chuckled. 

“Well, good,” he said. “Now, why don't you go draw some pictures.”

I nodded my head, taking the box and running up to my art studio. It was a moderate sized room, right in the middle of the house so there were no windows. The walls were painted light blue and every inch of this place was littered with art supplies. This was one of my favorites rooms in the whole house. 

I put my new art set on the table, smiling as I decided to paint. I picked up a blank canvas, putting it onto my easel. I set up all my paints and stared at the canvas. I really want to draw Frankie. 

I picked up the brush and started drawing him exactly how I remember him and how I've seen him in photos. I painted each line meticulously, each tattoo coming to life on the canvas. 

There was a knock on the door and I quickly hid the canvas into the closet and opened the door. Lindsey was standing there, a big smile on her face. 

Lindey’s dad worked for my dad. We've known each other for just about as long as I can remember. She's one of the only people I'm allowed to talk to. My dad doesn't let us have friends outside of the business. And I still don't even get to see my approved friends often. They only ever come over sometimes when they're dad comes to work. 

“Hey, Linds,” I said. 

“Gee, oh my god, I missed you!” She exclaimed. 

Lindsey pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled. 

“We have so much to catch up on,” She said. 

I nodded, grabbing her hand and dragging her to my room. I shut and locked the door, pulling us to the bed. 

“I did something my dad told me not to,” I told her. 

“What's that?” Lindsey asked curiously. 

“I talked to Frank Iero,” I whispered. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at me. Just as I was, she was sheltered all her life. It's a big rule in her household to never talk to anyone in the Iero business. 

“But we aren't supposed to, that's, like, the number one rule,” she said. 

“I know, you can't tell anyone,” I said. “But I went to his house and we kissed.”

“But he's, like, old!” Lindsey exclaimed. 

“He's only 33,” I said. 

“But he's 16 years older,” she said. 

“But he's so hot,” I countered. “And he would call me pretty and call me princess. He told me to call him daddy.”

Her eyebrows raised. “Why? That's kinda weird.”

“I don't know…I kind of like it,” I mumbled. 

“But you call your dad daddy,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “Now you call someone you kiss daddy.”

“I know, I just like it though,” I said. 

She nodded her head, not seeming to quite understand but deciding to ignore it. 

“Is he a good kisser?” Lindsey asked. 

I blushed and nodded. 

“He's a really good kisser,” I said. 

“Compared to what?” Lindsey asked. “You've only kissed one person before.”

“But it made me feel good,” I said. “Either way I just know that it was a good kiss.”

I giggled quietly thinking of it. 

“Are you gonna see him again?” Lindsey asked. 

“I hope I can, I like him,” I said. “I just don't know how. I'm never allowed out alone, today was an exception.”

“Maybe you can sneak out,” she suggested. 

“I wish but we have guards at the gates 24/7,” I said. 

“True,” she mumbled. “I don't know, then, I'm stumped. Anyways, he's a better kisser than Ray?”

“Way better,” I said. “No offense to Ray, though, he's like my best friend. But Ray was always just shy and nervous. Frank is just strong and dominant. I don't know how to explain it. He just wasn't shy while kissing me.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting, I want my own Frank,” Lindsey said. 

I smiled as Mitch jumped up onto the bed. I scratched the top of her head and she purred softly. 

“But I've always heard Frank was bad and mean,” she said. 

“That's what I thought too,” I said. “But I think he's actually nice. He gave me ice cream and kisses.”

“Awe, he does sound nice,” Lindsey cooed. 

“Finally someone agrees with me,” i said. “Mikey told me I should never talk to him again.”

“I think you should keep talking to him,” Lindsey recommended. “Frank actually sounds like a really good person to date. Do you want him to be your daddy?”

“I do,” I said. “I like him.”

“You should get his phone number,” Lindsey said. “My dad has it written down somewhere.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because he's the enemy,” she said. “I'm sure you're dad has it too. It's especially needed for when they have a common enemy. To send threats and warnings and stuff like that, I guess. It's not their personal phone, though.”

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out. We went down to my dad’s room, which was thankfully empty because they were in the meeting room. We went through the drawers before finding a small address book. There were scribblings of numbers and addresses all over the pages. Finally, near the back, I found one with the name for Iero. I wrote the phone number on my phone and put the book back. 

“Gee?” My dad asked. 

I looked up as I blushed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Looking for paper to color with,” I lied. 

My dad smiled, handing me a stack of papers. Lindsey and I hurried back to my room. I shushed her as she laughed and I dialed the number. It rang a few times and I bit my lip, laying on my bed. 

“Who is this?” A mean, deep voice answered. 

“I-Is Frankie there?” I squeaked. 

“Who wants to know?” He replied. 

“Me,” I whimpered. 

It was quiet for a moment and I thought he hung up. 

“Boss!” He shouted. 

There was some rustling and I looked at lindsey nervously as she gave me a reassuring smile. 

“Who is this?” Frank asked. 

“It's me, Gee,” I said. 

“Oh, Gee,” he said. “Hey, baby, what's up?”

“I-I just wanted to talk to you,” I said shyly. 

“Well I'm glad you called,” he said. “It's been a few days since I last saw you.”

“I want to see you again, when can I see you?” I asked. 

“If you can get out of your house then call me,” he said. “I'll send you my personal number.”

I felt a text go through to me and I smiled. 

“Will we be able to kiss again?” I asked. 

“We can do a lot more than just that if you'd like,” he said. 

I blushed and lindsey looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“We can?” I asked. 

“If you want, I wouldn't force you into anything,” he said. 

I smiled, hugging my pillow. 

“You're nice, I like you,” I said. 

“I like you too, babydoll,” Frank said. 

I felt my stomach flip happily as I giggled, my feet kicking lightly excitedly. 

“But my dad doesn't want me talking to you, he says you're the bad guy,” I said sadly. 

“Well what did I say?” He asked. 

“You're my daddy now so I listen to you and not him,” I repeated proudly. 

“Good boy,” he praised. “When I see you next I'll give you a reward.”

“Reward?” I asked excitedly. 

“That's right,” Frank confirmed. “Call me when you sneak out. Doesn't have to be today, just whenever it's safe. Okay, goodbye, Gee.”

“Bye bye, daddy,” I said. 

He hung up and I smiled, looking over at Lindsey. 

“Now all I have to do is sneak out,” I said. “Gates are always guarded and I'm not allowed out alone.”

“Climb the fence?” She suggested. 

“Too tall and I'm so small,” I pouted. 

“Dig a hole,” Lindsey said. 

“A hole?” I asked. 

“Yeah, dig a hole under the fence,” she said. 

“Maybe,” I mumbled. “But only as a last resort, I don’t wanna get my clothes dirty. Or chip a nail, I just went to the salon and got them done.”

She held my hand and looked at my nails.

“Ooh, pretty,” Lindsey remarked.

I smiled, looking down at my glossy pink nails.

“You’re so lucky, your dad spoils you so much,” Lindsey said as she set my hand down. “Amy is the one that always gets spoiled just because she’s the oldest. I hate being the younger one. I thought the younger ones got spoiled more.”

“You did get that new sports car,” I pointed out.

“True,” she said. “But I can’t take it anywhere unless someone is with me. Amy can go out on her own.”

“So can Mikey,” I said. “He said something about how he’s going to be taking over the business soon.”

“Amy said that too!” She gasped. “Well, not take it over, per se, just take our father’s place once he gets too old. She can’t take the business over, it’s your family’s business. Well, okay, she can be the one to be spoiled because I don’t wanna take over.”

I giggled, nodding my head in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4

I dragged the shovel behind me slowly, walking around the edge of the fence. I looked at the bars, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked at myself. The shovel slipped from my hand as I stepped forward. I squeezed myself through the bars, whimpering quietly as I sucked in my breath. I fell through, gasping as I looked back at my house. 

I got up, running through the woods that surrounded our house. I reached the road and pulled out my phone, dialing Frank’s number. It rang as I pressed it up to my ear.

“Hey, gorgeous, what’s up?” Frank asked.

“I snuck out,” I said a little breathlessly.

“Did you now?” He asked. “Well, tell me where you are and I’ll pick you up.”

I told him the name of the street I was on and he told me he’d be here in ten minutes. I sat down, playing a game on my phone as I waited. Soon enough, a limo pulled up. I stood up and raised my eyebrows. The door opened and I got in, smiling at Frank.

“You have a _limo_?” I asked in awe.

“Yeah, but I only use her on special occasions,” Frank said. “And picking up the most beautiful boy in the world is a _very_ special occasion.”

I giggled and blush. I was sitting on the smaller bench between the two doors. Frank was sitting on the longer bench adjacent to me, dressed in a nice suit.

“Besides, having a driver is way better,” Frank said. “We can have our own fun back here.”

“What kind fun?” I asked.

He smirked and patted his knee. I sat across his lap and he crashed his lips against mine. Frank kissed me deeply and I whimpered quietly, missing his touch.

“How long has it been since I last saw you?” He mumbled against my lips.

“Two weeks,” I whispered.

“Far too long,” Frank said, pulling away. “And I don’t think that one spank pulled you over, did it?”

I shook my head quickly.

“You want your spankies, baby boy?” He asked.

“Yes please,” I said.

“Yes please what?” Frank asked.

“Yes please, daddy,” I corrected.

“Good boy,” Frank said, moving me to bend over his lap.

“C-can’t they hear us?” I asked nervously.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Frank said. “This baby’s completely soundproof and bulletproof.”

He lifted up the back of my skirt and I blushed as he rested a hand on my baby blue cotton panties. It pulled away and came back down in a sharp smack. I gasped, my hips jerking forward.

“O-one, thank you, daddy,” I counted.

“Using manners,” he remarked. “Aren’t you a good boy.”

I smiled as he spanked me again.

“Two, thank you, daddy,” I said.

Frank’s hand came down twice and I gasped. 

“Th-three, four, th-thank you, daddy,” I said.

“Getting all hot, baby?” Frank asked. “All achey?”

I whimpered and nodded.

“Good,” he mumbled, spanking me again.

“Ah, five, thank you, daddy,” I said.

This continued, spank after spank until we arrived at his house. Fourteen spanks later and Frank sat me up gently, wiping away my tears.

“You okay, baby?” He asked.

I smiled softly and nodded. Frank kissed the tip of my nose, holding onto my hand. The driver opened the door and Frank led me inside. We went upstairs to where I assumed it was his bedroom. He dug through his nightstand and pulled out a bottle.

“Here’s some lotion, it’ll help with the tender skin,” he said. “Would you like me to put some on for you?”

I nodded and he smiled. I bent over, putting my hands on the edge of the bed as he lifted the back of my dress up.

“Can I?” Frank asked, his fingers brushing the hem of my panties.

I nodded and he pulled them down slowly. I felt his hands rub in the lotion slowly and I sighed in content. Frank’s finger ran over my entrance and I whimpered. His thumb ran agonizingly slow circles around the rim while I quivered.

“Like that, babydoll?” he asked.

I nodded quickly, letting out a soft moan. My body felt hot, an aching feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. Frank kept doing this, torturing me slowly as I panted. 

“Please, daddy, I need more,” I begged.

“More? Do you want me?” He asked, grinding against me slowly as he held both my hips.

“Yes, please, yes,” I whimpered.

Frank leaned down over me, kissing the back of my neck gently.

“Not today, sweetheart,” he said.

I pouted quietly. 

“You’re not gonna have sex with me?” I asked.

“No,” Frank denied, pulling away and I looked back to see him smirking. “But trust me, baby, I don’t even need to touch you to make you orgasm.”

I whimpered as Frank pulled me to stand up. He unzipped my dress, pulling it off as he smirked. 

“Lay down,” he whispered. 

I hurried to lay on the bed, looking at him eagerly. Frank turned around, coming back with a ribbon in his hand. He grabbed my wrists, tying them above my head to the bed. 

“Good boy,” he mumbled. “Now, in here we use the light systems. Do you know what that is?”

I blushed and shook my head. 

“Green light means you're okay and I can keep going. Yellow light means to slow down a bit and red light means stop,” Frank explained. “Understand?”

I nodded my head and he ran a hand through my hair. 

“Now, don't be afraid to red light,” he said. “I don't care if we have to stop, I just want you to be okay. Understand?”

“Yes,” I said softly. 

“Yes what?” He asked. 

“Yes, daddy,” I corrected. 

“Good boy,” Frank said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed as he stood up, going to open up a cabinet. I tried looking but Frank sent me a stern look and I whimpered, laying back down. The hot, aching feeling burned inside me as I pushed my legs together, trying to get some sort of pleasure. 

“Legs open,” Frank ordered. 

I closed my eyes, pushing them together even more. My eyes opened when I felt him grab my ankles, forcing my legs open. I looked at the black riding crop in his hand. He softly trailed it up my thigh, making me shiver. 

“Can I blindfold you, baby?” He asked. 

I nodded and Frank grabbed the blindfold from his back pocket, placing it over my eyes. My vision was blacked out and I whimpered softly. I felt the leather of the riding crop run along my thigh and my legs instinctively closed again. 

“I said keep them open,” he growled, pulling them open again. “Don't make me tie them down.”

I felt a sharp snap on my inner thigh and I cried out in pleasure. He did it again and my hips jerked up. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

“Just love this, don't you?” He asked. 

I nodded, feeling the leather run up my skin. It ran over my nipple and I mewled quietly. The leather snapped against my skin and I whined. 

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered. 

I felt the bite of the snap on my inner thigh and I moaned. It hit me twice more and i cried, feeling the hot pleasure building up. I felt him climb on top of me, straddling my chest. There was a zipper and some rustling as I whimpered. 

“Open your mouth, babydoll,” frank said. 

I opened my mouth and he ran his hand through my hair, gripping it tight. I felt his erection at my lips as I opened wider and Frank pushed his hips forward slowly. I whimpered, feeling his hips move in and out. He groaned and I gagged lightly, my tongue ran along his underside.

“Good boy,” he mumbled. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth now, just relax, princess.”

I whimpered and relaxed as Frank started snapping his hips forward. I felt his hands pull at my hair and tears fill my eyes and I loved it so much. My throat burned as he fucked my mouth, my hands tugging at the restraints above my head. 

He pulled out suddenly and I whimpered, feeling my aching jaw close. I could hear frank groaning and cursing as I felt him come over my face. I whimpered, feeling the hot pleasure washing over me. The feeling of being used was so amazing and I loved it. 

I heard the sound of zipping again and the mask lifted up off my face. I blushed, licking my lips and tasting his come. Frank looked behind him and smirked. 

“Got off to just sucking my dick?” He teased. “You're so good, baby.”

I whimpered as he got up. Frank went into the connected bathroom, coming back with a rag. He cleaned off my face and my stomach, smiling softly. He untied my wrists and I crawled into his lap. 

“Daddy’s good little boy,” he praised, kissing my forehead. 

I giggled, nuzzling against him. My hands fiddled with his tie gently as I sighed happily. Frank’s hand ran over my skin gently, brushing over the bruises from the riding crop. 

“You okay, babydoll?” He asked. 

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“Okay, well, I got you a gift then,” he said. 

I gasped, looking up at him. Frank stood, going to the closet. He came back with a big pink box with a big bow on the top. I giggled, pulling the lid off the box. Inside was a bunny stuffy I gasped, hugging it tight. Below it was a pretty pink dress with bows on the puffy sleeves. 

“Thank you, daddy!” I exclaimed. 

I Gave him a hug and he patted my back. 

“There's more where that comes from,” he said. “I love spoiling you.”

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. 

“Try it on,” he said. 

I put on my panties, handing him the dress. I held my arms up as he slipped the dress on over my head. I smiled, smoothing it out. 

“Perfect!” I exclaimed. 

“Come here, baby, give daddy a kiss,” Frank said. 

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and pressing his lips against mine.


	6. Chapter 5

I snuck through the bars again. This was the sixth time I've done it now. I ran to the street and called Frank. He sent a car for me and I frowned as I got into the backseat. I looked at the man in the front seat as I hugged my bunny stuffie and kicked my feet. 

“What's your name?” I asked. 

He looked at me through the rearview mirror. 

“I'm Pete,” he said. “I work for Frank.”

I nodded, looking out the window. 

“Why couldn't Frank come get me himself?” I asked. 

“He's in a meeting and asked me to get you instead,” he said. 

I sighed, looking down at Casper, my bunny. We got to the house and Pete lead me inside. He opened a door and I whimpered, seeing a room full of people sitting around a big table. 

“Baby,” frank said. 

I saw him sitting at the head of the table and I hurried over to sit on his lap. 

“This is my little boy,” frank said, kissing my cheek. 

I giggled and blushed, burying my face into his neck. 

“But, sir, he's from the Way family,” someone said. 

“Yeah? And I expect you to keep him safe and happy,” Frank said. “You'll be seeing him around here more often and I'm sure you'll all treat him with even more respect than you give me.”

There was a chorus of ‘yes boss’ and I blushed. 

“Now, I think we can call this meeting over,” frank said. 

I stood up with him and held his hand. Frank guided me upstairs and I looked in confusion as he guided me somewhere I didn't know. It was right next to his bedroom and there was a pink glittery wooden princess crown on the door. 

“What's this?” I asked. 

“Your room,” he said. “Hopefully you'll be staying around more. I'd like you to stay around, I like you.”

Frank opened the door and I gasped. There was a white couch with frilly pink and purple pillows and a white coffee table in front of it. There was a toy box and when I opened it I saw it filled with toys. A rocking chair was in the corner, mostly covered in stuffies. There was a shelf, full of picture books and children's movies. A flat screen tv was mounted on the pastel pink painted wall. But my favorite thing of all was the white crib pushed against the wall, pink polka dots sheets and a matching pillow with a little light blue blankie inside that had white dinosaurs on it. 

“I love it!” I exclaimed, giving him a hug. 

He laughed, holding my hand. Frank opened another door and I saw my closet. It was full of all sorts of clothes and different styles and different colors. I squealed, giving him a big kiss. 

“Your bathroom is through there,” Frank said as we went back out to my bedroom and he pointed to another door. “Now, there's just one thing I wanted to ask. I'm pretty sure you don't because I haven't seen you in them, but do you wear diapers? I didn't buy any just in case you didn't.”

“Diapers are dirty,” I said. “I don't like being dirty.”

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“So, you love your room?” He asked. 

I giggled and nodded. 

“Good, now, are you hungry?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he walked with me down to the kitchen. The chef was there and he looked up when he walked. 

“What do you want, baby?” Frank asked. 

“I want…mac n’ cheese and Dino nuggets,” I said. “Ooh, and can I please have a cookie?”

He smiled and nodded. “Baby boy, you can have anything you want.”

Frank repeated it in Italian and the chef nodded.

“While we’re waiting, let’s go take a walk, I'll go over some rules,” he said. 

Frank held my hand as we walked outside, strolling through the garden. 

“Now, first rule is to always give kissies to daddy,” he said. 

I giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“I don't think we're gonna have a problem with that,” he said. “Two, if I'm working and busy, you stay in your room and play with your toys unless I tell you otherwise. If we're out, you stay by my side at all times. Number four, no touching yourself, that's daddy’s job. No coming without permission and no getting out of your crib in the morning without me. Also, bedtime is 10 o'clock. No talking back, no swearing, no lying. Be nice to my workers. Um, I think that's the most of it. But all these rules are unless I say otherwise.”

“What's that mean?” I asked. 

“It means that I can change these rules if I want,” Frank said. “Like one day we might be watching a movie so I'll let you stay up a little later or something.”

“Okay,” I said, squeezing his hand. 

Frank smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek. 

“And safewords, we use the light system, remember? Don't be afraid to red light, I won't get mad, I promise. I'd rather stop than hurt you in any way,” Frank said. “You're also allowed to red light during punishments.”

“Okay, daddy,” I said, holding his hand tight.

“Good boy,” Frank muttered, kissing my forehead. “Now, let’s go see if food is ready.”

We went back inside and I smiled when I smelled chicken nuggets. We grabbed our plates and sat at the counter. My plate was in the shape of Minnie Mouse. The mac n’ cheese was in the head part and the chicken nuggets were in her left ear while the two cookies were in her right.

“Yous like juice?” The chef asked me in a thick accent. 

Frank said something in Italian and he turned around, coming back and setting a sippy cup full of apple juice in front of me. 

“He's one of my only workers whose English isn't very good at all,” Frank said. “If you ever need help just come to me.”

I nodded, picking up my princess fork as I started eating. 

“I can tell my dad I'm staying at my friend’s house and can stay the night here,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. I pulled out my phone to text my dad. 

_Gee: I'm staying the night at Ray’s house tonight_

“There,” I said proudly. 

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“Good, now eat up,” he said. 

I reached for my cookies and Frank shook his head. 

“Not until after you finish your other foods first,” he said. 

I pouted but finished my food before eating my cookies. I smiled happily as I finished and he held my hand. My other hand still held Casper as we walked out. We went and sat together on the couch as he turned Bambi on. I snuggled up to his side as he smiled, wrapping an arm around me. I eventually laid down, my head in his lap as I sucked my thumb. 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Frank said. 

He reached into his back pocket as I sat up and he pulled out a little box. I giggled and open it. Inside was a pacifier. It was light blue except the button was white and there was a light purple loop on the button. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

I gave him a kiss and sucked on the binki happily. Frank wrapped his arms around me and I hummed happily. I sat up in his lap, watching the screen until the movie ended. I yawned and Frank smiled.

“C’mon, let's get you to bed,” he said.

Frank picked me up, carrying me up to my room. I went into my closet and changed into a nightgown. It was pink and frilly at the bottom. It went down just below my knees and I loved it so much. 

“Aren't you just a little cutie,” Frank muttered, kissing my forehead. 

He pushed down the bar on my crib and helped me in. I giggled as he leaned down, giving me Casper and my paci. Frank kissed my forehead, pulling the bar back up as he stepped back. He pressed something on the little table by my bed then turned off the light. The night light on the table shined a light up, stars dancing on the ceiling. I giggled as he kissed my forehead again before walking out and shutting the door. 

I smiled, snuggling up with Casper under my blankie. I looked up at the stars that glowed softly on my ceiling. My eyes closed, eventually and I finally drifted off into sleep. 

“Hey, babydoll, good morning,” I heard a voice whispering. 

I blinked a couple of times, squinting as I looked up at him. He smiled and I yawned, burying my face into the pillow. 

“Baby,” Frank said, laughing softly. “Come on, I told the chef to make pancakes.”

I looked up, rubbing my eyes. The morning light was streaming in through the window, a peaceful glow as I looked up at Frank smiling down at me, a glow of light surrounding him. 

“Come on,” he said. 

He pushed the bar down and scooped me up. Frank carried me downstairs, sitting me down at the counter in front of a princess plate covered in pancakes that had whipped cream and syrup on it. I smiled as we ate the pancakes. My hands and mouth were all sticky with syrup by the time we finished. Frank cleaned me up and I smiled. 

“I have to go home now,” I said sadly. “My dad doesn't like it when I stay out too long.”

“Okay, go get dressed and I'll give you a ride,” Frank said. 

I hurried upstairs, changing into a yellow dress with white stars on it and white thigh high socks. I went back down Frank smiled. 

“Little cutie,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

“Did you pick out all my clothes for me?” I asked

“I didn't, I sent the maid out,” he said. “Told him your size and handed him my credit card and told him to get anything cute he sees. How'd he do?”

“Very good,” I said. 

He took my hand and we went out to his garage. We got into his favorite car, the black Porsche. Frank drove me back to the usual place he drops me off at. 

I smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss. He pulled me closer and deepened it. I moaned softly, kissing him back. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. 

“Bye bye,” I said. 

I kissed his cheek and got out of the car. I hurried back home through the fence and went through the back door. 

“Gerard Arthur Way!” A voice shouted. 

I flinched, whimpering as I looked at my dad. He looked down at me angrily. 

“I called Ray’s father and you weren't there,” he stated. “You wouldn't answer your phone, either. Where were you?”

I whimpered and looked down, hugging Casper tight. 

“I took him out,” Mikey said. “To that one midnight showing downtown. We both knew you wouldn't let him go see a horror movie so we didn't tell you. Lindsey met us there and it was late so he just stayed over at Lindsey’s house because it was closer.”

“Is this true, Gerard?” My dad asked. 

I nodded and he sighed. 

“Fine, but if I catch you doing this again then so help me you will not be leaving this house until you're at least 30.”

I nodded my head, walking upstairs with Mikey. 

“So, where were you?” Mikey asked as he shut the door behind us. 

“With Frankie,” I whispered, laying down on my bed. 

“He's a bad guy,” Mikey stated. “I don't want you with him.” 

I rolled my eyes as he walked out. My daddy is good.


	7. Chapter 6

I snuck out through the bars and ran to Frank was already waiting in his car. I giggled, getting in and giving him a kiss. 

“How's my beautiful boy?” Frank asked. 

“I'm good, daddy,” I said. 

He drove off back to his house. We went inside and I giggled. 

“I have to go to a meeting, baby,” he said. 

I pouted and he kissed my forehead. 

“You go play with your toys now,” Frank said. “I'll be up to get you later and we can have fun.”

“Okay, daddy,” I pouted. 

Frank gave me a kiss and I smiled. I went off to my bedroom and he went to his meeting room. I played with some toys for a little bit when the door opened. I hoped to see Frankie but instead I saw a boy. He had blond hair and was wearing a little maids outfit. 

“Who are you?” I asked. 

“I-I'm the maid, I just came for your laundry,” he said. 

“Do you wanna play with me?” I asked. 

“I don't know if Mr. Iero will let me,” he said nervously. 

“It's okay, my daddy is nice,” I said. 

He sat next to me and I smiled. 

“My name’s Gee,” I said. 

“I'm Patrick,” he said. 

“Why are you wearing an outfit like that?” I asked. “Does Frankie make you wear that?”

“My master makes me,” he said. “Well, doesn't make me. I want to, I like dressing up all pretty for him.”

“Who's your master?” I asked. 

“Pete,” Patrick said. 

“The one who works for my daddy?” I asked and he nodded. “Pete is nice.”

“Yeah, he is,” Patrick agreed with a small smile. 

“I'm building a train track, wanna help?” I asked. 

Patrick smiled and nodded. The railroad went all around us in a big circle by the time we were finished. I made little train noises, moving it along the track. The door opened and Frank stepped in. Patrick stood up quickly and smoothed out his dress. 

“Sorry, sir,” he muttered, hurrying out. 

Frank stepped forward and I giggled. 

“Look at my trains!” I exclaimed happily. 

Frank kneeled beside me and I smiled.

“Patrick is nice, I like him,” I said. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

I nodded and he held my hand. I sat in his lap and smiled, giving him a hug. 

“Can we have a picnic?” I asked. 

“Picnic?” He asked. 

I nodded my head, grabbing his hand and standing up. I grabbed my blankie and went down to the kitchen while he followed. 

“Can you make us a picnic?” I asked the chef. 

He looked at me in confusion. 

“A picnic?” I repeated. 

He looked at me in confusion then at Frank. Frank said something in Italian, probably explaining what a picnic is. The chef nodded and he began doing things. I giggled happily, holding Frank's hand. The chef finished and handed me a basket. I took his hand and walked out of the kitchen. 

“What are you two doing?” Pete asked. 

“Picnic!” I cheered. 

I smiled as he laughed. 

“You're taking _the_ Frank Iero, the leader of a gang, out on a picnic?” he asked. 

Frank glared at Pete and Pete quickly stopped laughing. 

“Sorry boss,” he mumbled, walking away. 

I pulled Frank outside to the garden. I spread out my blankie and opened the basket. It was full of little snacks like cookies and juice boxes and chips and grapes. I gasped, giggling as I grabbed the cookies. Frank smiled as we ate and I looked at all the pretty flowers. 

“I like these flowers,” I said. “They're pretty.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled distractedly. 

I looked over and saw him on his phone. I scowled, straddling his hips, taking his phone away. 

“No phones in picnics,” I pouted. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked. “Gonna tell daddy what to do?”

Frank pushed me back onto the blanket, pressing his lips against mine. I whimpered, kissing him back as my hands tangled into his hair. Frank’s messy kisses moved down to my neck as I gasped. His hips rocked down against mine and I moaned, feeling the aching heat begin. 

“D-daddy,” I whimpered. 

“Hush now, baby boy,” Frank whispered. 

I hugged Frank close, feeling my cheeks flush. Frank ground against me slowly and I whined in pleasure. Frank pulled my sweater off and I blushed. He kissed along my chest, his tongue running along my nipple as I whimpered. 

“Oh daddy,” I moaned softly. 

My hands unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off. I pulled off his tie looked at the tattoos he had. I looked back up at him as he smirked. Frank pulled off my skirt and tossed it aside on the grass. I could feel my soft blanket beneath me and I smiled. Frank gave me a kiss, a nice, soft one. His hand reached down, cupping the bulge in my panties. I gasped softly, rutting my hips up into his hand. 

“Daddy please, I need you,” I begged. 

“Not today, baby, not yet,” he whispered. 

I pouted and Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“You want my fingers, baby?” He mumbled, kissing my neck. “Want me to finger fuck you ‘til you scream?”

I whimpered and nodded. Frank smirked, pulling off my panties. He pressed his fingers to my lips and I sucked on them, coating them in spit. Frank pulled them away, pressing them against my entrance. Frank pushed one in slowly and I whimpered. He pressed soft kisses to my collarbone, moving it in and out. 

Frank pushed in a second finger and I moaned softly. He pumped them in and out slowly and I whimpered. Frank started moving faster and I moaned. His fingers hit a spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. My hands gripped the blanket as my head fell back. 

“Daddy, ah, right there,” I moaned. “Daddy, wanna make you feel good too.”

Frank pulled his hand away and I frowned in disappointment. He unzipped his slacks and pushed them down with his boxers. He grabbed my hand, wrapping it around his erection. I felt his fingers push into me fast and I moaned. 

“Come on, baby,” Frank urged, moving his fingers in and out quickly. “Wanna make me feel good? Wanna make me come?”

I nodded quickly and started moving my hand on his length. Frank hit that spot inside me again and I felt the hot twisting in the pit of my stomach.

“Come on, baby, faster,” Frank urged. 

I moved my hand on him faster, feeling him push in a third finger. The stretch stung a bit but I didn't mind. 

“Gonna come, babydoll?” He asked. 

I whimpered and nodded. Frank moved his fingers faster, hitting that spot every time. 

“Daddy, daddy please,” I begged. 

“Hold on, baby,” he said. 

I whined, shaking my head. Frank's fingers moved in and out of me faster. The knot twisted inside me. It burned and made a heart pound in my chest. 

“Come on, princess, come for daddy,” he said. 

I cried out, letting myself go as I came over my stomach. Frank rode me out through my orgasm before pulling his hand away. 

“Come on, Gee, make me come,” he growled. 

I used one hand, swirling my thumb around the tip, and used the other to pump him quickly. Frank groaned quietly, his hips rocking slowly. 

“That's right, baby, just like that,” he muttered. “Ah, fuck.”

He came suddenly over my hand and my stomach. He took a few deep breaths, giving me a soft kiss. Frank helped me stand up and I blushed at the sudden realization that we were outside. He grabbed my blanket and wiped me off gently. Frank kissed my stomach and I giggled. 

“Come on now, get dressed,” he said. 

I pulled on my panties and the rest of my clothes as Frank got himself dressed too. He balled up the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket. The two of us walked inside and I blushed. 

“Let me go throw this into the washer,” he said. “You're gonna need it tonight.”

“I-I can't stay the night,” I said sadly. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Because my dad is really mad at me right now,” I told him. “I can't stay here long.”

“Or you can stay here forever,” Frank suggested. “Live with me instead.”

I looked down at my feet as my eyes watered. I didn't wanna let him down. 

“Hey,” Frank said softly, lifting my chin up to make me look at him. “It's okay if you don't want to, I won't be upset.”

“They're my family, I-I love them, I don't think I'm ready to move out,” I whispered. 

He kissed my forehead and I smiled. 

“Come on, let me get you home now,” he said. 

I nodded, fixing my sweater as he went to go put my blanket in the wash. He came back and held my hand as we went to the garage. We got into his car and I sighed sadly as we drove. Frank reached over to hold my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. We parked in our usual spot and I sighed. 

“I have a cat,” I said quietly. “A little baby kitten named Mitch.”

“I know, Gee, you showed me her when you went to take her on a walk,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “But if I move in would I be able to bring her too?”

“Of course, and we can even get her one of those big cat tower things,” he said. 

I gasped and nodded my head. Frank pulled me closer, locking his lips with mine. I tangled my hands into his hair and he smiled, his tongue running along mine. 

The door opened and I shrieked as I was yanked out of the car. There were gunfires aimed at the car and I screamed as Frank took off speeding. My dad pulled me towards the house and I cried, surrounded by other men as I tried to pull away. I saw Mikey watching me as I sniffled.

My dad pulled me up to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I whimpered, hugging Casper tight as I wiped my tears and looked up at him. 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” He shouted. 

I burst into tears, burying my face into the pillow. 

“You sneak out and then I catch you making out with Frank Iero!” He yelled. “Please tell me he at least forced himself on you so I can blame him.”

“It was me,” I cried. “I like him.”

“Why couldn't you have just dated kept saying Ray?” He asked, still sounding really angry. “He was always such a nice boy.”

“I don't like Ray!” I cried. “I like Frankie!”

“I done nothing but protected you!” He shouted. “I have given you everything you've ever wanted and you go run off with the man that got your mom killed!”

“No he didn't!” I yelled. 

“Yes, Gerard, he did but you wouldn't know that because I never told you,” he said. “I hope you're happy now, you're never leaving this house again. I'm not losing you too, not to that bastard.”

I cried as he went out and slammed the door shut behind him. 

“I want Frankie!” I screamed. “I want Frankie! I want Frankie!”


	8. Chapter 7

I cracked my door opened and scowled when I saw the man still guarding it. 

“Gerard, go back in,” he said. 

“But I have to use the bathroom,” I said. 

“You have an en suite,” he stated. 

I stuck my tongue out, shutting the door again. My dad took away my phone away and my computer so there was absolutely nothing to do. 

I just wanted Frankie again. 

I laid down on my bed, hugging Casper as I cried. I wish I had taken Frank's offer to live with him. I wanna be with him, not be here. 

The door opened and Ray walked in. I sniffled as he sat on the bed beside me and ran a hand through my hair. 

“My dad sent you, didn't he?” I mumbled. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. 

I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I miss him so much,” I cried. “It's been like two years now.”

“No, Gee, it's only been two weeks,” Ray said. 

“Well it feels like two years,” I muttered. “C-can you help me? Help me get to Frankie?”

“Of course, what can I do?” He asked. 

“Sneak me out,” I said. 

I sighed, thinking of a way to get out of here. I looked by the door and saw he had brought a suitcase. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Oh, I brought a bunch of stuff to hopefully make you happy,” he said. “You know, toys, movies, candy. I would've brought my duffel bag but the strap broke the last time I was here from bringing all this stuff.”

“I'm small,” I said quietly. “I think I would be able to fit inside it.”

He went over and emptied everything out, pushing it underneath my bed. He laid it down and I curled into a little ball, just barely fitting. I giggled as he sat on top of me and tried to zip it shut. 

“Your hair’s getting in the way,” he said.

I sat up and he grabbed a hat. It was white with little bear ears on it. I put it on and curled up again. After twenty minutes, he finally got it shut. 

“But we need Mitch too,” I said. “Put her leash on her and let’s go. I wanna go see Frankie.”

I heard him doing stuff for a moment and Mitch meowing quietly when I finally felt the suitcase jerk up. 

“Ow,” I whimpered. “Be careful.”

Ray shushed me and opened the door. He stepped out and shut it behind him quickly. 

“Why do you have Mitch?” The guard at my door asked. 

“Gee said she was getting antsy in there and wanted me to take her home with me for a bit,” he lied. “Just until tomorrow or something. Plus, I have a cat and Gee said Mitch should have other cat friends.”

“Your suitcase looks a little more full than when you went in,” he remarked. 

“Well, yeah, that's because I have to bring Mitch's stuff with me now too,” Ray said.

I heard footsteps that were all too familiar. 

“Raymond,” my dad said. “I thought you were gonna be in there with my son. I thought you two could date again.”

“I'm sorry, sir, but we just can't, we're best friends,” he said. “Plus, he really likes Frank.”

“Well, let me go in there and talk to him,” my dad said. 

“No,” ray denied. “Gee is sleeping, he was tired so he took a nap. That's why I'm leaving so soon.”

I felt the wheels below me start rolling and we got to the part that I was fearing most. 

The stairs. 

“I'm sorry,” I heard Ray whisper. 

It dropped down a step and I covered my mouth before I could make a sound. By the time we got to the bottom, I'm pretty sure my butt was bruised and not in the way I wanted it. 

“Just a bit further now,” ray mumbled as he opened the front door. 

I felt the suitcase roll across the concrete and heard the creaky gates go by. Ray walked until he knew it was safe and set the suitcase down on the grass. He unzipped it and I gasped at the fresh air. It was so hot in there, my black hair stuck to my face with sweat as I scrunched my nose up and pulled it away. 

“Thanks, Ray,” I said, giving him a tight hug. 

“Yeah, of course, you're my best friend,” he said. “Now, you go out there and be with the guy you like.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. I took Mitch’s leash and started walking, feeling the slight ache in my legs from being curled up like that. It seemed to take forever but I was finally outside of the gates. I giggled happily and stepped up to them. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The guard asked. 

“I'm Gee,” I said. “You can let me in.”

“I'm not going to do that,” he stated. 

“Why not?” I asked.

“You don't belong here, kid,” the man said. 

I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“Yes I do, Frankie said I could come over,” I said. “Just call him out here and ask him yourself.”

“I'm not gonna do that, kid,” he denied. “It could be a trap.”

“B-but I just wanna see Frankie, I walked all this way,” I whimpered, looking through the gates of the big house.

“Kid, you need to leave,” he stated. 

I sniffled, resting my head against the bars. I felt Mitch’s leash fall from my hand as she chased some bird. 

“No! Mitch!” I screamed. 

I ran after her as she jumped into a bush. I screamed, chasing her but she was already gone, lost somewhere in the woods. I sobbed, going back to the gate as I pulled on it. 

“Let me in!” I screamed. “Let me in!”

I heard a gun cock and I whimpered, looking at the man pointing a gun at my head from less than a foot away. I cried, trying to wipe away my tears but it was no use. 

“I just wanna see Frankie,” I whimpered. 

“You better leave if you know what's good for yourself,” he seethed. 

I sniffled, my head ducking as I started to walk away slowly, dragging my feet. I didn't have anywhere to go now, I couldn't go back home. I'll be living on the streets. I didn't even have Mitch anymore. 

“Look who I found scratching at my back door,” someone said. 

I turned and saw Frank, noticing the way the man still had the gun aimed at me. Frank was walking down the driveway, Mitch's leash in hand as she walked beside him. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed, running back to the gates. 

“Step back,” the guard growled, tugging my arm roughly and making me fall back on my butt that was already bruised from the suitcase ride. 

“Hey!” Frank shouted as I started crying. 

The gates opened and he ran out to me. 

“Oh, baby, you okay?” He asked. 

I sniffled and shook my head. Frank picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked back to the house and I watched over his shoulder as a car pulled up. Pete got out, grabbing the man and pushing him into the backseat roughly. Another man got out of the car, taking place as the guard as Pete sped off. 

“Where's he going?” I asked. 

“He's not gonna bother you anymore,” Frank reassured, rubbing my back. 

I sniffled as Frank set my down.

“Baby, what happened?” He asked. 

I looked up at him as I wiped my tears away. 

“I ran away, I wanna stay here. Please, please let me stay here, I don't have anywhere else to go,” I begged. 

“Of course, baby, you're always welcome here,” he said. 

I nodded softly, looking down at my feet. 

“You look tired,” he remarked. “How about you go take a nap?”

I nodded, holding his hand. Frank brought me upstairs to my room and I rubbed my eyes. He helped me take off my boots and my hat as I yawned sleepily. Frank helped me into the crib and smiled, giving me a soft kiss. He pulled the bar up and shut the curtains.

“Sleep tight, kitten,” he said. 

I smiled as he shut the door. I curled up into a little ball underneath my blanket. My dreams were scary. I just kept thinking of my dad screaming and yelling at me and shooting at Frankie. 

“Hey, hey,” a voice said softly. 

I tossed and turned, whimpering as I looked up at Frank. 

“Hey, princess, I'm here,” Frank whispered. “I'm right here with you.”

I reached up and held his hand as he smiled. Frank picked me up, cradling me in his arms. 

“Scary dream,” I whimpered. 

“I think ice cream will help,” Frank said. 

I gasped and nodded. Frank carried me downstairs to the kitchen, shooing out the chef as he opened the freezer. I watched sadly as he scooped ice cream into bowls. 

“Daddy, were you hurt?” I asked. 

“What do you mean, babydoll?” He asked. 

“When my dad shot at you, were you hurt?” I repeated. 

“Just a scratch,” he said as he shrugged.

I whimpered and walked up to him. 

“Show me, please,” I said. 

He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. Frank showed me his bicep where there was a scratch on his pale skin from where a bullet grazed his arm. 

“I-I'm sorry,” I whispered. “I didn't mean for you to get hurt.”

“Kitten, this is nothing,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded, buttoning his shirt back up. I gave him a hug, resting my head on his chest. Frank kissed the top of my head. I smiled, nuzzling against him. 

“Daddy, I like you a lot,” I said quietly. 

“I like you too,” he said, leaning down to give me a kiss. 

I smiled as he pushed me against the counter gently, picking me up and setting me on the granite. I smiled, picking up my bowl of ice cream. 

“Can it have sprinkle?” I asked. 

“Of course it can,” he said. 

Frank walked into the pantry, coming back with the sprinkles. I giggled, dumping a lot on. 

“Whoa, baby,” Frank said, taking it from me. “You don't need a sugar rush, you'll never go to sleep tonight.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek and spooning the ice cream into my mouth.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to someone stroking my hair softly. I gave a small smile and hummed as I heard Frank chuckle. 

“Good morning, kitten,” he said. 

I yawned and Frank smiled, picking me up. 

“I have to go to a meeting but I didn't want you to sleep too long,” he said. 

I hummed, nuzzling my face into his neck as he smiled and I hugged him tight. 

“You all cuddly today, huh?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded as he sat down in the rocking chair. 

“I have to go to my meeting,” he said quietly. 

I clung to him and he kissed my forehead. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Frank asked. 

I nodded as he stood up and went to the meeting room. Frank sat at the head of the table with me curled up in his lap as everyone stared at me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, drifting back off into sleep as I heard him speaking indistinctly. 

“That won’t work!” Someone shouted.

I squeaked, jumping in shock as I looked around. We were still in the meeting room as my eyes filled with tears.

“Look at what you’ve done,” Frank scolded, kissing my head softly as he stroked my hair. “Shush, baby, it’s okay, I’m right here.”

I sniffled and hugged him tight.

“This plan will work,” Frank said. “You just need to fucking focus and do as I say. One of you slip up and we’ll all be dead.”

I whimpered and looked up at him. “Y-you’re gonna die?”

“Of course not,” Frank denied. “Meeting is over for today.”

They all got up to leave and I sat up in Frank’s lap. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and he smiled. I leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose. I snuggled against him and he laughed.

“Come on, let’s go get you something to eat,” he said.

I whined, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re not gonna let go of me, are you?” Frank guessed.

I shook my head and felt him rub my back softly. He picked me up and sat me on the table in front of him. I pouted, going to move back into his lap but he held my hips to keep me in place. I crossed my arms and he laughed. Frank stood up and i looked up at him as he moved between my legs.

“You’re being very quiet today,” he whispered, leaning down close to my ear. “I bet I can make you scream.”

I felt my face flush as I whimpered. 

“Stay here,” Frank ordered.

He left the room and I was left with my own thoughts of anything he could possibly do. Just thinking about it was enough to get me all hot and bothered. I whimpered when I felt the aching in the pit of my stomach forming.

“Gerard!” Frank called.

I walked out, following the sound of his voice to his office. I went in, shutting the door behind me. Frank stepped forward and pressed me against it.

“You look very cute in your nightgown,” he whispered. “But I think it would look even better on the floor.”

Frank pulled my nightgown over my head and I whimpered.

“You remember all the lights?” He asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

“Good,” Frank said. “Because I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Frank lead me over behind his desk and bent me over it. He pulled my panties down slowly and I heard a bottle of lube opened. I whimpered when I felt his finger push into me slowly. It moved in and out slowly before he slipped in a second one. They scissored and stretched me as I mewled softly, rocking back against his hand. A third one pushed in and I moaned. Frank moved them in and out quickly, his other hand coming down and spanking me sharply. I whined, rocking my hips as he hit my prostate. 

Frank pulled them away and I frowned. But then I felt something else press against me. It pushed in and I gasped from the bite of the stretch. It pushed in all the way and Frank stood me up to face him. I looked at the little remote in his hand as he smirked. He sat me up on his desk and I moaned, feeling it get pushed even further into me, right against my prostate.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?” He asked, sitting down in his big chair.

I nodded quickly and he smirked, propping his feet up on the desk beside me, one foot crossed over the other. I felt a wave of vibrations shoot through me and I moaned loudly, gripping the edge of the desk. I whined loudly, rocking my hips and feeling the vibrator inside me. Frank smirked, running a hand over the bulge in his black slacks.

The door opened and I looked back to see Pete. I turned away quickly, panting as the vibrations never stopped. Frank stood up, walking around the desk. They said something but I could hardly hear with the sound of my blood pumping in my ears. The vibrations stopped and I frowned, looking back to where Frank was alone.

“Come on,” he said sternly as he shut the door.

I whimpered, my legs feeling like jelly as I stood up. Frank helped me get dressed back into my panties and nightgown, which covered everything. I could still feel the vibrator pressing against my prostate as Frank put on his suit jacket, which covered the bulge in his dress pants.

“Go with Pete,” Frank ordered as he opened the door. 

I whimpered as I watched Frank walk away, looking over at Pete once my daddy was out of sight. Pete whispered something to Patrick, making him smile and blush as Pete kissed his forehead. Patrick walked out and I frowned. Pete patted my back and led me to the front door. Another man was there with a gun drawn.

We walked outside and I blinked from the light. The gates were opened and I gasped, seeing my dad, Mikey, and some of the men who worked for my dad there. They all had guns pointed to where Frank was standing about ten feet away, his men surrounding him and pointing guns at my family.

“Let him go!” My dad yelled.

“I didn’t take him, he showed up at my doorstep,” Frank stated calmly. “He’s free to go whenever he wants.”

Pete and I stopped just before the gates and Frank smiled.

“Come on, Gerard, let’s go,” my dad ordered.

“And let’s give him that choice,” Frank said. “He can choose whoever he wants. You or me.”

They stared at me and I whimpered, looking between them. I felt vibrations shoot through me and I took in a sharp breath, my thighs pushing together slightly but no one seemed to notice. That is, besides Frank, who was smirking with his hands behind his back.

“Come on, Gee, you’re my brother,” Mikey urged.

The vibrations got even stronger, pushing right against my prostate as I whimpered. I pointed at Frank quickly and he smirked, turning off the vibrations and putting the remote into his pocket. Frank picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I watched as the gates closed and my family stared at me in shock.

“Good boy,” Frank muttered as we walked inside.

He kissed my neck and I moaned as he carried me up to his bedroom. Frank set me down on the bed, laying over me as he kissed me deeply. The vibrations started again and I cried out in pleasure, my head falling back. He kissed my neck, sucking on it harshly. I moaned, rocking my hips up against him.

“Daddy,” I moaned. 

The vibrations increased and I could feel the hot pooling in the pit of my stomach. Frank ground his hips against mine quickly and I moaned. He kissed my neck, leaving hickeys. 

“Daddy please, want you,” I gasped. 

The vibrations went up even higher and I screamed softly. His hips ground against mine roughly as Frank held my hips and pulled me tight against him. 

“Daddy please, I need to come,” I panted. 

I felt the tight curling heat building up and I needed release. Frank grunted, grinding against me. He grabbed my hair, tugging on it as I cried out in pleasure. His lips crashed against mine, kissing roughly as I whimpered, kissing back. 

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered. 

He kissed along my jaw as I tilted my head back, whining loudly as our bodies rocked together. The pressure was building up and I didn’t think I could possibly hold it any longer.

“Come for me, baby,” Frank whispered.

I could feel the vibrations in me, pressed right against my prostate as I moaned. I came in my panties, gasping and clutching onto Frank’s shoulders. He ground against me and I whimpered. Frank stilled suddenly, cursing as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, leaving soft kisses on my skin. I caught my breath, running a hand through my hair.

“All dirty,” I pouted.

Frank chuckled softly, kissing my forehead. The vibrations stopped and Frank took my panties off, pulling out the vibrator. 

“C’mon, let’s give you a bath, baby boy,” Frank said.

I smiled and nodded as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He set me on the edge of the big tub and I smiled as he started filling it with warm water and bubbles. Frank took off my nightgown and then started taking his own clothes off. He gave me a soft kiss and I felt my heart skip a beat.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

I blushed and giggled. My eyes glanced over to the scrape on his arm and I frowned. I stood up and kissed it gently and Frank smiled.

“Do kisses make your boo boos better?” I asked.

“Yeah, baby, they do,” he confirmed. “Come on, princess, we’ve gotta get you cleaned up.”

He shut off the water and helped me in. I scooched forward and Frank slipped in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested back against his chest between his legs.

“I’m gonna miss them,” I said softly.

“Miss who, baby?” Frank asked.

“My family,” I answered.

He picked my hand up and kissed it softly. I smiled, holding onto his hand.

“My friends too, I’ll miss my friends,” I added.

“Well, you can invite your friends over here to play,” Frank offered..

“All their parents work for my dad, none of them are allowed here,” I muttered.

“How about one day I can take you to the park or something and we can meet your friends there,” Frank said. “They can just tell their parents they’re going to the park and it’ll be perfect.”

I gasped and turned around to look at him. 

“Can we really?” I asked.

He smiled and I laid against him, hugging him tight as he kissed the top of my head.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Frank whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

I scowled at Frank and he sighed. I watched him pack stuff into a duffel bag, mostly just guns and a couple spare clothes. Casper was hugged to my chest as he zipped his bag.

“Baby, I’ll be back by tomorrow night,” Frank said. “I’ve just gotta do something for work.”

I laid back on his bed and frowned. He tickled my feet and I giggled but then frowned and kicked his hand away. Frank turned me onto my stomach and gave me a sharp spank. I cried out and he sighed.

“No kicking daddy,” he scolded. “I was just trying to play.”

“Don’t wanna play, I want you to stay,” I muttered.

Frank grabbed his bag and I whimpered, following him out quickly. He walked to the front door where Pete was also waiting with a bag. He was hugging Patrick, who wasn’t in his usual maids outfit.

“Please come back safe,” Patrick said quietly to Pete.

“Y-you could get hurt?” I whimpered, my lip quivering.

Frank sighed, setting his bag down. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tight.

“I won’t be gone long,” he said. “It’s just until tomorrow night. Remember, bedtime is at ten. I expect you in bed and asleep by then. Don’t eat too much sugar. I’ve already set up all your meals with Marco, the chef, so you don’t have to worry about that. Just don’t leave the yard and try not to miss me too much.”

I whimpered, holding him tighter as I buried my face into his chest. Frank pulled away and my eyes filled with tears.

“C’mon, goodbye kiss,” Frank said.

I shook my head, crossing my arms.

“What’s daddy’s number one rule?” He asked.

I sighed, leaning up to give him a kiss. The two walked out and I wiped my tears away.

“Gee, it’s okay,” Patrick reassured, rubbing my back. “They’re tough, they’ll be just fine. I was really upset the first time Pete left too but he always comes back to me safe and sound.”

“Th-they do this a lot?” I asked.

“Not a lot, exactly, only like once a month,” Patrick said. “At least it’s a short trip for your first time apart.”

“How long are they gone sometimes?” I asked.

“The longest they’ve gone is two weeks,” he said.

My lip quivered and he sighed, giving me a hug.

“But what am I supposed to do here all alone?” I asked.

“I usually work but you’ve got a lot of toys and stuff,” he said.

I nodded, going up to my room. I shut the door and smiled as Mitch sniffed my feet. She went back over, jumping onto her cat tower thing that Frank got her. It was pastel pink and looked like a castle. 

I played with my dollhouse for a little bit but then got bored. I played a movie, pausing it halfway through as I got bored again. 

“I miss daddy,” I mumbled. 

Mitch came over, licking my face. 

“I miss daddy,” I told her as I picked her up. “Do you miss him too?”

Mitch meowed and I smiled. 

“Can I talk to cats?” I wondered. “Meow twice if you can understand me.”

Mitch stared at me and I frowned. I set her back down on the ground and she went off to go play with her toys. I sighed, looking around my bedroom. I went out to Frank's room and looked around. The walls were dark red and the blankets on the bed were black with white sheets. I looked at a picture of Frank on his dresser. It was when he was little with short, brown hair being carried by someone who I assumed was his grandpa. 

I looked through his closet, looking at all the various suits I've seen him wear many times. There were some other clothes in here that weren't suits, too. I went out of his closet, smirking as I went to the chest. I opened it up and saw a pile of all the various sex toys he had. The collection ranged from chains to dildos to costumes. I gulped, thinking of Frank using these on me. 

I shut the trunk and laid down in boredom. My eyes glanced up and I noticed something underneath the bed. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was wooden and old. I went to open it but scowled when it wouldn't budge. I looked and saw that it was locked and I pouted. I searched around for the key but found nothing. Finally, I just shoved the box back under in its original spot. 

I walked out of his room, walking around the house. I grabbed my paci and Casper, exploring the house. I've been here a lot but I've never really done any exploring because I was always with Frank. I went into his office, looking at the dull grey walls with a frown. 

I grabbed some markers and papers, sitting at his desk. I drew all sorts of little things as I hummed. By the time I finished, they were all hung up around the room, stuck to the wall with tape. I smiled, walking out again to go find something else to do. 

I found Patrick in the laundry room. He was folding the laundry on a table when I walked in. I sat on top of the washer and waved. He smiled and I hugged Casper. 

“How long have you worked for Frank?” I asked, taking the paci out of my mouth so I could talk.

“A couple years now,” Patrick said. “I used to just be the nurse but the nurse was needed very often so Frank was gonna let me go. But then Pete and I met and we fell in love and Pete suggested to Frank to keep me as the maid so that way he gets a maid and the occasional nurse when it's needed.”

I nodded, looking down at Casper. 

“Do you and Pete live here too?” I asked. 

“We've got our own house,” Patrick said. “But Frank has guest rooms in case we ever need to sleep over for some reason.”

“Is what you and Pete have true love?” I asked. 

“Well, i’d like to think so,” Patrick said. 

“Do you think Frankie and I are true love?” I asked. 

“I think it's a little early to tell,” Patrick said. “But what you two have is something special, Pete and I can tell. We can tell when Frank really likes someone because he likes to show them off. He's proud to be with you. He likes you.”

I smiled and blushed, crossing my legs. 

“He likes to show me off?” I asked. 

Patrick smiled and nodded. “Frank thinks you're beautiful and wants to show everyone that you're all his.”

I smiled, my tummy growling. I went up to the kitchen where Marco was. He looked at me and started cooking as I smiled. I sat at the counter, playing with my bunny stuffie as I waited. He set down a bowl of alphabet soup in front of me and I smiled. I picked up my pink spoon and ate but couldn't help but notice the empty space beside me. 

I finished and left, going to my room. I went into my closet, looking at all the clothes that Patrick had bought me. I tried on some dresses, looking in the mirror. They ranged from cute little summer dresses to nice, formal gowns. There were so many skirts and sweaters and everything. 

I looked in the drawers and saw all the socks and tights. Cotton panties ranging from plain colored ones to ones with little flowers on them. In the bottom drawer, I blushed when I saw pretty panties. They were lace and thin and small. I giggled when I imagined Patrick at the store buying these. I tried one of them on and looked in the mirror, smiling softly. They looked good on me. I giggled, putting my skirt and sweater back on. 

I sat down on the little circle bench in the center of my closet. I wished Frankie was here. Maybe he could see my pretty panties. I bet he'd really like my pretty panties. I wish I could call him but I'm not allowed to. Besides, I don't have a phone. My dad took my phone before I ran away. Frank said he'd get me a new one, though. 

I walked out of my closet, looking around my bedroom. I sat on my couch, tapping my knee gently. I sighed, looking around as I leaned back. 

“What can I do?” I mumbled to myself. 

I looked outside, looking over the big pool. It was starting to get a little cold but maybe I could go swimming. I dug through my dresser and found some swimsuits. I pulled out a one piece suit that had a cut out back and was white with cherry blossoms on them. I put it on and grabbed a towel, going outside. Luckily it was pretty nice out today. 

Next to the pool, there was a chest. I opened it and smiled when I saw all sorts of pool toys. I grabbed a pair of arm floaties that were blue and had rubber duckies on them. I could swim, but I wasn't very good. Thankfully they were already blown up as I slipped them on. 

I smiled, jumping into the water. I swam around for a little bit, making little games. I tried to see how long I could hold my breath but that wasn't very long. I floated on my back, staring up at the blue sky. 

Eventually the pool got boring and I got out. I noticed some of the guards doing routine ground checks. I wrapped my towel around me and sighed. I dried off, going upstairs. I changed into a onesie and smiled, snuggling up in the warm fabric. 

I went to Frank's room, laying on his floor as I stared at the box under his bed. I picked it up, shaking it lightly. There was something inside it. A couple things, actually. I scowled, looking at it as I furrowed my eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 10

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. 

He dropped his bag, holding his arms open. I giggled, running into them as Frank picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and bent down to my height as he frowned. 

“Wh-what's wrong?” I asked nervously. 

“I'm not sure but I think you've gotten even more beautiful,” he said. 

I smiled and blushed as Frank held my chin, turning my head to face left then right. 

“That's right, you've definitely gotten more beautiful,” he confirmed. 

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. 

“I missed you,” I said. 

Frank pulled away and kissed my forehead. 

“Have fun while I was gone?” He asked as he went upstairs and I followed. “What'd you do?”

“I drew some pictures and I went swimming and played with my toys,” I said. 

“Did you go to bed by ten?” He asked.

He was wearing sweatpants and a pair of jeans as I laid down on his bed. Frank started changing out of the dirty clothes while I stared at the ceiling. 

“Yes, daddy,” I said. 

“Good boy,” Frank said. 

I bit my lip, thinking about Frank's box. 

“How many keys do you have?” I asked. 

“How many what?” He replied. 

“How many keys?” I repeated. 

Frank looked at me with raised eyebrows and sighed. 

“Okay, fine,” he said. “Um, I've got my house keys, office keys, car keys to my six cars, gun locker keys, keys to the safe house, um, let’s see, keys to the shed, keys to the safe. I think that's it. So, that's about 12 keys then.”

“What about the key to your box?” I asked. 

“To what?” Frank asked. 

I reached under the bed and picked up the box to show him. Frank furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up. 

“This old thing?” He asked. “I don't have a key for that. It was my grandpa’s. He said it's just old pictures and things like that.”

“Oh,” I said, frowning in disappointment. 

“Why? What were you hoping was in there?” He asked as he put it under the bed.

“I don't know,” I mumbled. “Maybe it was a secret gift. A special secret gift for me.”

Frank gasped and looked at me. 

“Oh, that reminds me, I have a gift for you,” he said. 

I quickly forgot about the box as I looked at him excitedly. He searched through his bag, pulling out a little velvet box that looked like it held a necklace. I opened it and smiled when I saw the white leather collar. 

“Do you like it?” Frank asked, sitting beside me in just his boxers. “We can go out and get your own, I just got a simple one.”

“It's perfect!” I cheered, giving him a hug. 

Frank picked it up, putting it on me as I giggled. 

“Come on now, get dressed,” he said. 

“I am dressed,” I stated, looking down at my white skirt and purple sweater. 

“Get dresses into something nice,” Frank said. “I'm taking you out for dinner.”

I giggled, hurrying to my bedroom. I changed into a nice dress. It was dark blue and was lace around the shoulders and back and stopped just above my knees. I wore black tights with it and black ankle boots. 

“Alright, beautiful, you ready?” Frank called. 

I hurried and and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Go grab a cardigan or something, it's cold out,” he said. 

I went back to my closet, finding a bunch of cardigans. I grabbed a black one and put it on as I hurried to Frank. 

“Come on, baby, we're taking the limo today,” he said. 

I giggled and clapped my hands. We went out the front door where the limo was waiting on the big circle driveway. The driver opened the door and we got in and I held Frank’s hand excitedly. The car started driving and I looked out the window. I sat on my knees, face pressed against the glass. 

“It's a surprise,” he said. “Now come on, sit down.”

I sighed, pouting as I sat back down. He held onto my hand and I smiled. 

“I missed you while I was gone,” he said. 

I smiled and looked over at him. 

“Really?” I asked and he nodded. “I missed you too.”

We stopped and got to the nice restaurant. The driver opened the door and we walked in to where the host was. 

“Iero,” Frank stated. 

The man nodded and Frank held my hand as we followed him to a table. It was a booth, secluded slightly in the corner. He walked off and I smiled as I looked around. Frank held onto my hand and I smiled as he leaned over to give me a soft kiss. The waiter came and Frank got whine for himself and tea for me. 

“I thought about you while I was away,” Frank said. “I couldn't help but worry. I have guards and all that at the house but I still worried about you.”

“I worried about you too,” I said. “What were you doing?”

“You don't have to worry about that, baby boy,” Frank said quietly. 

He squeezed my hand and I smiled. The waiter came back with our drinks and we ordered food. 

“Why don't you eat meat?” I asked. 

“Because I like animals,” Frank stated. 

“I think they taste good,” I said with a small giggle. 

Frank kissed my forehead, wrapping an arm around me. 

“So, how much did you miss me?” He asked. 

“A lot,” I said. “I was so bored without you. I also missed you putting me to bed at night.”

“I hope I won't have to go away again for a while,” Frank said. “I really like you.”

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I'm glad I came to be with you,” I said. 

“Me too, baby,” Frank muttered, his thumb gently rubbing the back of my hand. 

“Can we go to the park tomorrow with my friends?” I asked. 

“Yeah, i'm sure we can do that,” Frank said. 

I smiled happily as the food came. 

“What if my family shows up and takes me away?” I asked. 

“Right now?” He asked and I nodded. “Well, I took precautions. If they were watching the house then they would've seen my Porsche leave thirty minutes before we left. If they were watching they would've followed that car for the presumption that you were in it again. Instead it's just Pete and Patrick going out to the movies.”

I giggled and squeezed his hand. The two of us ate and talked and eventually the waiter took our plates away. I held his hand as we walked out to the car. The driver opened the door and Frank helped me in. I giggled as the rumbled to life and started driving. Frank pulled me over onto his lap and smiled. 

“What did you miss most about me?” He asked. 

“I missed your kissies, daddy,” I answered. 

Frank leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands pushed my cardigan off as the kiss deepened between us. He held my hips, kissing along my neck as I tilted my head back.

“Can I take your dress off?” Frank asked quietly.

I nodded and he lifted the dress over my head. Frank looked down to where I was wearing a pair of lacy black panties and he cursed softly. He pulled me close and kissed me feverishly, hands tangling in my hair as he tugged softly. I gasped, rocking my hips down against his. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. I blushed as we got out but that was quickly forgotten as Frank picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck, carrying me inside and up to the bedroom.

Frank laid me down on the bed, taking off his suit jacket. I helped him with his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing them both aside. He leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking hickeys onto my pale skin. His fingers ran over the hem of my panties and I shuttered from the gentle touch.

“Can I?” He whispered.

I nodded and Frank pulled off my panties. His hand wrapped around my erection and I whimpered. Frank stroked me slowly and I whined.

“Daddy, I need you,” I panted.

“Are you sure, princess?” He asked, pulling back to look at me.

I nodded quickly and he smiled softly. Frank kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I reached down, cupping the bulge in his pants. Frank moaned as I started palming him and he rocked his hips into my hand. I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down as far as I could. Frank took them off along with his boxers. He rocked his hips down against mine, grinding softly as I moaned. Frank was definitely going slow but oh god I was so needy and desperate.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He reached over and grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Frank pressed them against my entrance, pushing two in. I whimpered as he moved them in and out. He scissored them and I whined from the stretch, my hips rocking down against his hand. 

“Daddy, I need you,” I panted. 

Frank pulled his hand away, grabbing the lube. He spread the lube over his erection and moaned softly. He stroked himself, looking down at me as I whimpered. Frank positioned himself against my hole, pushing in slowly. I squeaked, holding his shoulders tight. Frank rocked his hips slowly and I whined, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Ah, b-big,” I whimpered. 

Frank left soft kisses on my neck as he let me adjust. He held my hand and gave it a kiss. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he crashed his lips against mine. I moaned against his lips as he started moving his hips slowly. Frank groaned, squeezing my hand as his lips moved with mine in a feverish kiss. 

“Daddy, harder,” I whined. 

Frank smirked down at me, holding my hip as he started moving faster. My head fell back, moans falling from my lips. He squeezed my hand, thrusting harder as I moaned. Pleasure washed over me when I felt him hit my prostate and I cried out in pleasure. He grunted, hitting that spot over and over again. 

Sweat built up on my skin, my mouth going completely dry. All I could hear over the beating of my heart was my high pitched moans, franks grunting, and the sound of skin on skin. My hands were shaking as I reached down to my erection but Frank hit my hand away with a small growl. 

“Daddy, please, touch me,” I begged. 

His hand reached down and wrapped around me and I cried out in pleasure. Frank stroked me quickly, pounding into me roughly. The tight knot burned inside me, the hot coils begging for release. 

“Oh, please let me come, daddy,” I whimpered. 

His hand moved faster on me and I cried softly. 

“Come on, babydoll, come,” he whispered. 

The wave of pleasure washed over me as I let go. I came in his hand as Frank continued pounding into me. A few more thrusts later I felt the warmth fill me as he came. I gasped, trying to catch my breath as he slowly thrust shallowly. Frank pulled out and I whimpered. He laid down and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, feeling his warm body pressed against mine.


	12. Chapter 11

I held Frank's hand, the other one holding Mitch’s leash. We went to the park and I smiled when I saw my friends waiting. 

“I'm going to go to the bench and wait,” Frank said. 

“Can you keep Mitch with you?” I asked. 

“You want me to hold a cat on a sparkly leash in public?” He asked. 

I smiled and handed it to him as I ran over to my friends. I gave them hugs as we went and sat on the tallest part of the playset. Lindsey looked through the bars at Frank, watching how he set Mitch on his lap and pulled out his phone. 

“What's it like living with him?” She asked. 

“It's great, he's really nice,” I said. 

“What's it like?” She asked. “I mean, he's kinda old, does he have erectile dysfunction or something?”

“No, trust me, everything's working down there,” I said as I blushed. 

“You two are having sex?” Ryan asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well, our first time was last night,” I said. 

“What was it like?” Lindsey asked. “We’re all sheltered virgins, we don't know.”

“It was amazing,” I said as my face burned red. “He was so kind and gentle. He held my hand the entire time, it was nice.”

“He sounds great, Gee,” Ray said. 

“He is,” I agreed, looking out at him. 

Mitch had fallen asleep peacefully on his lap and Frank was now wearing a pair of sunglasses I didn't know he had brought with him. He was still wearing his suits and I loved it. 

“Your dad misses you,” Lindsey said quietly. 

“I miss him too but it's not my fault I had to choose between them,” I said. “That was his fault. Even Frank was okay with me still living at home and being with my family. It's just my dad that was the problem.”

“But it's kinda exciting,” Ryan said. “Your moved out and now you're living with your boyfriend.”

“We’re all living vicariously through you,” Lindsey said. “You know, none of us have even dated everyone except for that time when you and ray went on like those two awkward dates and even had a guard following you the entire time.”

“I love it, there's so much more freedom,” I said. “Frank's still got a lot of rules and stuff but he's better than my dad at least.”

I looked over at Frank and smiled as I watched him. He was scratching the top of Mitch's head softly as he texted someone. 

“I have a maid, his name is Patrick, he's nice, I've become friends with him,” I said. “He likes to wear little maid outfits for his master, Pete. I wanted him to come too but Frank said he had to work.”

“Is he the only person you talk to there besides Frank?” Ray asked. 

“Sometimes I talk to Pete but usually Pete is working,” I said. “But I don't mind, I do get to spend a lot of time with Frank so it's good. I like him so much.”

“You know, I overheard my dad talking about how they're making a plan to get you back,” Ray said. 

My eyes widened as my eyes filled with tears. 

“No!” I exclaimed. “I wanna stay with my daddy!”

I ran and went down the slide, running over to Frank. He saw me coming and moved Mitch from his lap as I jumped into it. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“My dad’s gonna try and get me back,” I whimpered. 

Frank kissed my forehead, caressing my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch and he smiled. 

“Baby, I'll keep you safe no matter what,” Frank promised. “You don't have to worry. Now, you go back and play with your friends, I'll tell you when we have to leave.”

I sniffled and nodded as he gave me a soft kiss. 

“One more kiss,” I said. 

Frank smiled, leaning forward and giving me a kiss. I giggled, hurrying back off to my friends. They smiled as I sat down. 

“You two seem so perfect for each other,” ryan said. 

I smiled, looking at Frank. He had his phone back out and Mitch was nuzzling his hand, urging him to pet her. He was still wearing his sunglasses and I really liked them on him. 

“He's so great,” I mumbled in admiration. 

We talked for a while then played and it was so much fun. 

“Gee, baby! We have to go now!” Frank called. 

I gave my friends hugs before hurrying over to where Frank was standing and waiting. I held his hand, leaning up to kiss his cheek. We started walking back home and I held his hand tight. A young girl skipped up to us with a big smile on her face. 

“Can I pet your cat?” She asked. 

“Get your own cat,” Frank said. 

He kept on walking and I giggled. I leaned against his side, smiling happily as we walked back home. 

“How about we grab a snack when we get home and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie?” Frank suggested. 

I smiled and nodded as we got back home. I went to the pantry, getting a box of goldfish as I went to find Frank. He was talking with Pete and I frowned as I listened. 

“Maybe we should call a meeting,” Pete said. 

“No, I promised this whole day with Gee,” Frank denied. 

“But--”

“No,” Frank repeated. 

I stepped out quietly and looked up at them. 

“It's okay, daddy, you can go work, I'll just play with my toys,” I said a little sadly. 

I turned around, starting to walk to my room as I looked down sadly. Frank wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled, hugging him as he carried me to the couch. I saw that Pete was gone now and he sat down with me in his lap. Frank started playing a movie and I giggled, snuggling against him as he covered us with a blanket. 

I ate the goldfish happily, my head resting on his shoulder. Eventually I set the box aside and the movie ended. I sat sideways in Frank's lap, cuddling against him happily. I smiled in content, feeling him rub my back softly as I closed my eyes. 

“You wanna go take a nap?” He asked. 

I nodded and he stood up, carrying me towards my room. 

“Wanna sleep in your room,” I mumbled. “Wanna cuddle with you.”

Frank smiled, tucking me into the bed. He cuddled up beside me and I smiled. I rested my head on his chest and smiled. 

“We never talked about what you're into,” Frank said. “We should maybe do that. We don't have to have a contract or anything but just go over it.”

I nodded softly and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Okay, what about sensory deprivation?” He asked. 

I blushed and nodded. 

“Watersports?” He asked. 

“Too dirty,” I mumbled. “Don't like being dirty. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Frank said. 

“Maybe I can try it, but I would need a nice bubble bath after,” I said. 

Frank smiled and kissed the top of my head. 

“Bondage?” He asked. 

I nodded.

“Being in public?” He asked. 

I nodded and he raised his eyebrows. 

“Usually people don't like that so much,” Frank said. 

“It's exciting, the chance of being caught,” I said. 

“What about exhibitionism, then?” He asked. 

I nodded again. “I want you to show me off as yours.”

“Just friends or strangers too?” He asked. 

“As long as they're nice,” I said shrugging. 

Frank laughed and rubbed my back softly. 

“How about things like caning and whipping?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I said. 

“What about, like, giving you to another dog for a bit?” He asked and I shook my head, holding his hand. “Good, I don't think I'd be comfortable with giving you up. Okay, what about gun or knife play?”

“Maybe,” I said.

“What about wax play?” He asked. 

I shook my head. 

“Roleplay?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

“Um, how about orgasm control and denial?” 

I nodded again. 

“What about pain?” He asked. 

“N-not too much,” I whimpered. 

“What about me picking out your clothes?” Frank said and I looked at him in confusion. “You know, like, I can make you wear just a little skirt and that's it if I want to.”

“Oh, um, sometimes,” I said. “But sometimes I wanna dress myself.”

“Okay, what about using a TENS unit?” Frank asked. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“It's the electric shock things,” he said. 

“No, I don't like that,” I denied. 

“What about threesomes?” He asked. 

I bit my lip. “Not with another sub, I don't want another sub. And not a mean dom either, he has to be nice.”

“What if it was someone you knew?” He asked. “Someone like Pete?”

I shrugged and blushed. “Yeah, I think.”

“What about degradation?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I like that,” I said. 

“And how about taking videos?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said softly. 

Frank hugged me close and I blushed. 

“Remember, princess, just because you said yes now doesn't mean you'll automatically have to do it,” Frank said. “If you don't like it then you can always red light, even if you said yes now it doesn't mean you have to do it later.”

“Okay, daddy,” I said. 

“And if you have anything else you like you can always tell me,” Frank said. “I'm open to most anything.”

I bit my lip as I thought about it. 

“I-I like choking,” I said quietly. “And I do like praising.”

“I can definitely do those, baby,” he said. 

I blushed as he pulled me close and hugged me. 

“I really like being here, daddy,” I said. “I like you a lot.”

He kissed my forehead and I gave him a sleepy smile. 

“Come on, babydoll, take a nap now,” he said. “When you wake up we can have some ice cream and cuddle together.”

I gasped and nodded my head excitedly. 

“But you're gonna need energy to do all those things,” he said. 

I gave him a kiss, resting my head down. I sighed in content as I felt him run his fingers through my hair and I quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

I sat with my headphones on, sitting in the corner of the meeting room while Frank had his meeting. I couldn't hear as I picked up a toy helicopter, flying it around the room as I made little noises. I went around the table once before sitting back down on my blanket that was spread out on the ground and covered in toys for me to play with. 

The music for quiet for a moment as the next song started playing. I looked up as I watched Frank talk, sitting at the head of the table. He looked so handsome, leaning back in his seat in his nice suit. 

“Okay, fine,” he said. “We’ll be leaving tonight.”

I took off my headphones as I looked at him with wide eyes, my lip quivering. Some of the other workers looked over at me and Frank frowned. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked. 

Frank looked over and raised his eyebrows as he saw me. He opened his arms and I ran over, sitting on his lap. 

“You leaving?” I whimpered. 

“Just for a few days,” he said. 

My eyes filled with tears. “ _Days_?”

My lip quivered and Frank hugged me tight, letting me bury my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Alright, this meeting is over,” Frank stated. 

The people left quickly and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“How many days?” I asked. 

“Just five,” he said. 

I whimpered and Frank sighed, giving me a kiss. 

“There's still a few more hours until I leave,” Frank said. “Maybe we can do one of the things off the list we made the other day. How's that sound? Which one do you wanna try?”

I blushed and shrugged. 

“Wanna do the watersports today?” He asked. 

“No,” I said quietly. “C-can we do a public thing?”

I blushed shyly and looked down. 

“Of course, baby,” he said. 

“A-and can I get a new collar?” I asked and he raised his eyebrows. “I do really like this one but I was wondering if I could have more of a day collar?”

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. He stood up and held my hand. We went out to his garage and got into his car. 

“Have I told you that you look beautiful, today?” He asked. 

“Yeah, twice,” I said. 

“Well, you look beautiful, princess,” he said, kissing my hand. 

I giggled, looking out the window as we started driving. 

“What were you thinking of getting?” He asked. 

“I don't know, I just don't really wanna wear this big leather one all the time,” I said. “Can I get a more than one?”

“Baby, you don't even have to ask,” Frank said. 

I smiled, holding onto his hand. We got to the store and I blushed at the blacked out windows. The two of us went inside and I blushed even more, standing close to him as I squeezed his hand. I looked at all the toys as Frank lead me somewhere. I saw all the collars and Frank wrapped an arm around my waist.

“Pick some out, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I saw some nice ones that were silk with lace around the edges. I picked one out that had pastel pink silk and white lace. I found the same one except pastel purple and baby blue. Then I grabbed one last one that was pastel pink silk with baby blue lace around the edges. I looked up at Frank with puppy dog eyes and he kissed my forehead. 

“You can get anything you want,” he said. 

I smiled, holding the four collars as he walked somewhere else and I followed. I blushed as I saw him grabbing some lube. I stepped in front of him, pressing back against him as I ground my hips against him slowly. There wasn't really anybody in the store, let alone anyone in this aisle. I pressed against him as Frank grabbed my hips and I could feel him starting to get hard against me. 

“Baby boy, don't you tease me,” frank whispered close to my ear. “I will fuck you right here.”

I whimpered as he ground against me roughly. My plan completely backfired as I was now trying to hold back my moans, holding onto the shelf. Frank pulled away, going up to the counter as I followed meekly. Frank paid for the things and we went outside.

“How about we go get some ice cream?” He suggested. 

I smiled and nodded as he put the stuff into the car. We walked down the school and I skipped along beside him as I held onto his hand. We got to the shop and I smiled as we went up to the counter. Frank didn't want anything but I got some strawberry ice cream in a cup. We sat at a little circle table and I smiled, kicking my feet happily. 

“Are you sure it's okay that I got four collars?” I asked. 

“Baby boy, you could get ten collars made purely out of diamonds and I wouldn't care as long as you're happy,” Frank said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“Want a bite?” I offered. 

He opened his mouth and I gave him a bite of my ice cream. 

“It's yummy,” I said. 

He nodded in agreement and I gave him another spoonful. I looked down as I ate my ice cream. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” I said quietly. “I don't want you to leave again.”

“Don't even worry, baby,” Frank said. “I'll be back before you know it. You can play with Patrick and color while I'm gone. And I'll put you to bed tonight, okay?”

I nodded sadly and he smiled, resting a hand on my knee. 

“Don't worry, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded sadly and he kissed my forehead. I continued eating my ice cream as Frank's hand went up my thigh. I looked up at him as he smirked. Nobody seemed to be looking at us. His rough hand squeezed my soft skin as his hand went up my skirt. Frank palmed the semi in my panties as I whimpered. 

“Daddy,” I whined quietly. 

I panted heavily, feeling myself get completely hard. Frank leaned over, placing soft kisses on my neck. He stood up and I pouted at the loss of contact. I got up and held his hand as he led me over to the bathroom. Frank shut and locked the door and I blushed. He pushed me up against the wall and I whimpered as I looked up at him. Our lips locked together in a messy kiss and I whimpered, pressing my body close to his. Frank pushed me down onto my knees and I blushed as I looked up at him. 

“Gonna suck my cock, princess?” He asked. 

I nodded softly and he smirked. Frank undid his belt, letting his black slacks fall around his ankles. I nervously pulled his tight boxers down too. I leaned forward, gently kitten licking his tip. Frank ran his fingers through my hair as I took him into my mouth.

I took more of him into my mouth, moaning softly as Frank groaned. His hips rocked forward and I gagged softly. I moved my head up and down on him, looking up at him as he groaned. It was long before he pushed my head off and I pouted. Frank pulled me up, pressing me face first against the wall. He pulled my panties down and I whined, pushing back against him. 

“So fucking pretty,” Frank muttered. 

I felt his head press against me, slicked up with my spit. He pushed in slowly and I gasped. I felt the sting of the stretch but I really didn't mind all that much as he bottomed out. He brushed my hair out of the way, kissing the back of my neck. I panted heavily, nails digging into the wall. Frank started thrusting slowly and I whined, feeling his front press against my back as his arms wrapped around me. 

“Shit,” Frank muttered. 

He started moving faster, pounding into me as I moaned loudly. 

“Yes, daddy,” I gasped. 

Frank pounded into me harder and I cried out in pleasure when he hit my prostate. I moaned, feeling him inside me. My face pressed against the wall as frank’s nails dug into the skin on my hips. 

“Fuck, baby,” Frank grunted. “Letting me fuck you in the bathroom like a little whore, huh?”

I nodded quickly, feeling the aching heat building up. 

“Daddy’s little fucking whore,” Frank mumbled. “So fucking beautiful.”

I whined, pushing back against him. The tight knot twisted, pooling all the heat in the pit of my stomach. His hand wrapped around my erection, pumping me quickly. His other hand reached up and wrapped around my neck and oh god I couldn't wait any longer. 

“Daddy, please,” I begged. 

Frank kissed my neck, pounding into me harder. 

“Come, baby, come for daddy,” he whispered. 

I cried out in pleasure, letting the knot come undone as I shattered. Frank kept fucking into me, finally releasing inside me. He thrust shallowly a few times before pulling out. I whimpered, stumbling a bit on shaky legs as Frank chuckled and helped keep me upright. He pulled up his pants before helping me with my panties. 

“Come on, baby, let's get you home,” he said. 

I whimpered as he wrapped an arm around my waist and opened the door. Some people stared at us and others tried their hardest not to look. I blushed, looking down as Frank smirked proudly. We walked outside to the car when some kid jumped in a puddle, splashing mud over my white dress. 

I started crying as I looked down at the ruined fabric. Frank looked at the boy, giving him a really mean look. The kid immediately burst into tears as he ran away. Frank got me into the car and I sniffled. 

“My dress is ruined!” I cried. 

“Baby, I'm sure Patrick can clean it,” Frank said. 

“And I'm all dirty!” I sobbed. “It's gross!”

“I'll give you a bath,” Frank said. “Don't cry, okay? There's no need to be sad, princess.”

He gave me a soft kiss and I sniffled.

“A-and you're gonna be leaving too,” I whimpered, my lip quivering. 

Frank started driving home, reaching over to hold my hand. We got into the house and we went up to my bathroom. Frank got a rag, covering it with some soap and water. I sat on the counter as he cleaned me up and I whimpered quietly. 

“I thought I was having a bath,” I said. 

“We don't have time for a bath,” Frank said. “Your bedtime is in ten minutes and then I have to go.”

“No, please don't,” I begged. 

Frank sighed, scrubbing the mud off my skin. When he was finished, he helped me change into some pajamas. 

“I'll give your dress to Patrick on my way out,” he said. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

Frank got me into my crib and I cried. 

“No, don't leave,” I cried. 

Frank leaned over and kissed my forehead. 

“I'll be back in five days, sweetheart,” he said. “Can you be a good boy for me?”

I sniffled and nodded as I wiped away my tears. Frank gave me a kiss, turning off the light as he left me all alone.


	14. Chapter 13

It's been two days since Frank left and I was so bored. I laid on the top of the stairs, cuddled with Casper while I just waited for something exciting to happen. Apparently, I got that wish not twenty minutes later. 

“What do you think of Frank's new fucktoy?” One man asked. 

They were two guards her were standing just near the stairs so I can hear. 

“I don't like him, I like the last one better,” the other guy said. 

Fucktoy?

Last one?!

“Yeah, this one cries a lot more,” the first one said. “He's such a brat.”

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged Casper. 

“Yeah, Frank's old fucktoy was better, she would bake us cookies,” the first one said. “This one barely even knows how to tie his own shoes.”

How could they say such mean things?

“And fuck now Frank is falling in love, we all can tell,” the second one said. 

“Yeah, and you know what happens when Frank falls in love,” the man said. “He gets dangerous.”

I burst into tears, running to find Patrick, who was organizing some books on a shelf. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. 

“I want daddy,” I cried. 

“He's working,” Patrick said. 

“Please, I need him,” I begged. 

Patrick sighed. “I might be able to get ahold of him.”

I nodded quickly as he pulled out his phone. He did some things and put the phone to his ear. 

“Pete? Can you put Frank on the phone?” Patrick asked. “Gee wants to talk to him.”

He handed the phone to me and I bit my lip. 

“Gerard?” Frank asked and I whimpered from how stressed he sounded. 

“Daddy!” I cried. “They were being so mean!”

“Who was?” He asked distractedly. 

“Your workers, they were saying such mean things!” I exclaimed. 

“Uh-huh,” Frank mumbled. 

He wasn't even listening. 

“Daddy!” I cried. 

“Gerard, I told you not to call me while I'm working,” Frank scolded. 

I cried as I heard some loud sounds in the background. Frank hung up and I handed Patrick his phone back. I went downstairs and saw the two people who were mean. 

“I told my daddy on you and he's gonna be mad,” I pouted. 

Their eyes widened and they panicked. 

“Kid, you can't do that,” one said. 

“I did,” I stated, crossing my arms. “And my daddy's gonna yell at you.”

“He's gonna do a lot more than just yell,” the other said. 

I pouted, going off to Frank's room. I laid on the bed, cuddled up in the big warm blanket. I tried to take a nap but I was too sad to sleep. I missed daddy’s cuddles so much.

About an hour later, the front door burst open. I whimpered sitting up as I heard shouting. I went downstairs, seeing a lot of people moving around. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Frank. He was bleeding and bruised and looked really hurt. Patrick went to go look at him, even though I could tell he wanted to help Pete first. 

“You're fine, nothing broken, sprained, or twisted,” Patrick said. “Just cuts and bruises.”

I ran to Frank, crying as I was scared to hug him because I might hurt him. Frank kissed my forehead gently and I whimpered. I held his hand and pulled him upstairs to his room. 

“Do you want a bubble bath, daddy?” I asked. “It can help you feel better, you have so many boo boos.”

“Yeah, baby, that sounds fine,” Frank sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

I hurried to the bathroom to run him a bath, making sure to put lots of bubbles. I looked back at Frank, who was taking off his clothes. I whimpered as I looked at him. It looks like he was beat up really bad and that thought makes me so sad. Who would wanna hurt my daddy?

“It's done,” I said quietly. 

Frank came over, getting into the tub. I watched sadly as the water turned a light shade of pink from the blood. Frank sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He looked so tired.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring some onto my hands as I rubbed his hair. The bleached parts were reddish from blood and my eyes filled with tears. Frank sighed in content, leaning into my touch. I washed his hair, watching as it got clean with my gentle touch. 

“Are you okay, daddy?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, I'll be fine,” Frank mumbled. 

I rinsed his hair off and kissed the top of his head gently. 

“What Were you talking about when you called?” Frank asked. “I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention earlier, I was busy.”

“It's not important,” I mumbled. 

Frank opened his eyes and looked over at me. 

“Of course it's important, what was it?” He asked. 

“S-some of your workers were being mean,” I whispered. 

Frank's face immediately looked angry.

“How were they being mean?” He asked. 

“They were saying mean things about me,” I said. 

“What'd they say?” He asked, his jaw clenching. 

“Th-they said I was just your fucktoy and that I was a brat who cries too much,” I whimpered. “They said they liked your last toy better and that they hated me.”

Frank stared straight ahead and I whimpered. He got up suddenly, drying himself off. He wasn't dirty anymore and I could see the small cuts and bruises that littered his skin. Frank got into sweatpants and a t-shirt, going downstairs. 

“Meeting room, now!” Frank yelled. 

I whimpered, holding onto his hand as we walked in. People immediately came in and I hid behind Frank slightly. 

“Now, baby boy, who was the one being mean to you?” Frank asked. 

I whimpered, looking at the two people who were giving me pleading looks. I pointed to them and Frank glared. 

“Go wait out in the hallway, baby,” Frank said. 

I shook my head, clinging to his side. Patrick came over and held my hand, bringing me out into the hallway and he shut the door behind us. I pressed my ear up against the door to listen. 

“You fucking hurt my baby,” Frank spat. “How dare you fucking disrespect him.”

There were two gunshots and I flinched from the loud sound. Frank opened the door and held my hand, bringing me upstairs. I clung to his side as I whimpered. Frank took off his clothes, wincing slightly as it rubbed against his skin. He put on just a loose pair of boxers instead. 

“If anyone is mean to you again just tell me,” Frank said. 

I nodded slowly and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“Let's go get you changed into your jammies,” Frank said. 

I nodded as we went to my room. I changed into a purple nightgown, holding onto his hand. 

“Where do you wanna sleep, baby?” He asked. 

I pointed to him and he smiled. We went back to his room and he laid down, wincing slightly in pain. I stood at the foot of the bed nervously.

“Princess, what are you doing all the way over there?” He asked. “Come cuddle with daddy.”

I whimpered and crawled into the bed as he turned off the light but I was too scared to touch him. I laid next to him, both of us looking at each other in the dark. 

“What's wrong, baby boy?” He asked. 

“I-I don't wanna hurt you,” I whispered. 

“Babydoll, it's just a few scratches, I'm fine,” he said. 

“But what if you weren't?” I asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Frank replied. 

“Wh-what if you weren't fine? Wh-what if you never came home?” I whimpered, my lip quivering. 

“That won't happen,” Frank promised. “No matter what I will _always_ come back to you.”

“Promise?” I asked. 

“I promise,” Frank stated. 

I smiled, snuggling up against him as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his warm skin pressed against mine and it was so nice. 

“I love you, princess,” he whispered. 

I froze and Frank looked down at me in confusion. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“The mean workers said that when you're in love you're dangerous,” I said. “A-are you gonna hurt me?”

“Baby, I would _never_ hurt you,” Frank denied. “I love you, baby, I'll protect you forever.”

“Th-then why would they say something like that?” I asked. 

“I don't know, sweetheart,” Frank said. “But I would never hurt you.”

I nodded, resting my head on his chest. Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

Frank kissed my forehead and I smiled, but soon frowned again. 

“Wh-what if you didn't come home?” I asked. “What would I do?”

“You would still be living here and I would make sure someone else treats you like the princess you are,” Frank stated. 

“I don't wanna be here without you,” I denied. “I wouldn't wanna be in this big, empty house if you weren't here.”

Frank wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I could feel the way he winced when my body pressed against his skin. 

“Baby boy, I just want you to do whatever makes you happy,” Frank said. “But just know that I _will_ come back through that door every time I leave.”

“I-it scares me whenever you leave,” I mumbled. “I'm afraid you won't come back and then I'll be all alone. O-or what if you get hurt really bad and you won't be able to do things like hug me or cuddle me anymore? What if you just go missing and nobody knows what happens and you just don't ever come home with no explanation? Or what if--”

“Gee, baby, stop it,” Frank scolded. “Don't think like that, okay? I've been doing this for years, I'm completely fine. You don't need to worry about me at all.”

“Okay,” I mumbled sadly. 

Frank kissed my forehead and I looked up, giving him a small smile. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sighing quietly as I fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

“Baby, no,” Frank denied, but he still laughed softly. 

“You need to get better!” I exclaimed, sticking another band-aid to his chest. 

I stepped back, seeing that his whole body was littered with my hot pink Hello Kitty band-aids. I smiled in satisfaction when I saw all his cuts were covered now. 

“Come here and give daddy a kiss,” Frank said. 

I giggled and hopped over, giving him a kiss. 

“I've gotta go to my meeting now,” Frank said. “Do you wanna stay in your room and play with you toys?”

I shook my head. “Mitch wanted me to take her on a walk earlier, I'm gonna just walk her around the yard.”

“Alright, that sounds fine,” Frank said. “Come to me if you need anything.”

I smiled as he got dressed into his suit. I went to my room and saw Mitch just playing with one of her cat toys. 

“Wanna go on a walk, mitchie?” I asked. 

She looked over at the sound of her name. I grabbed her leash and clipped it to her collar, petting her head. We went outside together and I whimpered. It was actually kinda cold out, at least I have this big sweater on. 

I walked along the outside of the fence, dragging my hand across the metal bars. Mitch walked in front of me happily and I smiled. There were footsteps and I looked over. People were walking towards me on the other side of the fence. 

“Hi,” the lady said. 

I blinked a couple times, looking them over. There were two of them, a man and a woman that I didn't recognize. 

“Hi, I'm Gee,” I said with a smile. 

“We know,” she said. 

“How?” I asked in confusion. 

“Because you're dating Frank, we’re good friends with him,” she said. “Did you know his birthday is coming up?”

My eyes widened as I shook my head. 

“Yeah, it’s on Halloween, just a few weeks away,” she said. “But we have a problem.”

“What's that?” I asked. 

“We don't know what present to get him,” she told me. “We got a couple things but we don't know which one he’ll like the most, maybe you can help us.”

I smiled and nodded.

“They're in this box,” she said, setting a box down.

It was sort of big, they must've been having a really hard time deciding. 

“Come here and look,” she said. “You know him best, you're his baby.”

I blushed and giggled, setting mitch’s leash down and putting a rock on it so she couldn't run away. I slipped through the bars and kneeled down, opening the chest. I frowned when I saw it was empty. 

“Where's all the presents?” I asked as I looked up. 

I felt a prick in my neck and I gasped. The shock didn't last long as I started to get drowsy. The man picked me up and put me into the chest as everything got blurry. I heard the lid slam shut just as I passed out. 

-+-

My eyes opened as I looked around. I was in a room that sort of reminded me of Frank's meeting room but it was so much scarier here. It looked like we were just in a big basement. I was huddled in the corner on the cold, hard cement floor. My hands and feet were tied as I whimpered. 

“Daddy,” I mumbled, my head spinning a little. 

I saw the man and woman again standing by a table. 

“So, when Frank realizes his little brat is missing he’ll immediately go to the Way’s,” the lady said. “He’ll be pissed the fuck off and go in guns blazing. You know how Frank gets when he's in love.”

The other man snorted. “Yeah, I remember that last time he fell in love.”

“Anyways,” the woman continued, “There’ll most likely be only one sole surviving gang. Both will want Gee. So, we set up a ransom. Then we get the money and the leader of the gang will get Gee. When the leader comes we’ll just shoot him and there goes the other gang.”

“What’ll we do with the kid?” The man asked. 

“I don't know, throw him on the streets I guess, sell him, I don't fucking care,” she said. 

“Can I keep him?” The man asked. “I'd like someone new to fuck.”

My eyes filled with tears, lip quivering. I didn't want to because it might make them mad but I knew I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and they both looked over. 

“Daddy!” I cried. “I want my daddy!”

They ignored me and I sobbed. 

“Daddy,” I mumbled. “Daddy I need you. I-I'm scared.”

“Shut up over there,” the man growled. 

I whimpered, burying my face into my hands. Why hasn't my daddy come to save me yet? I'm so scared, I don't know where I am. 

“Looks like the show is starting,” the lady said. 

I looked up at the wall where there was a big tv. 

“So glad we bugged the place,” she said. 

It looked like security cameras throughout the house. She clicked on each one whenever Frank walked into a room, keeping it focused on him the entire time. 

“Princess!” Frank called as he checked our bedrooms. “Baby, where you at?”

He looked around the house before going outside. Frank found Mitch in the same spot I left her, trying to nudge the rock away. 

“Gerard!” Frank shouted, looking panicked as the lady snickered and zoomed in on his face. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. 

He went into the meeting room where people were cleaning up their stuff. Frank grabbed Pete by the collar and my eyes widened. 

“Where the fuck did Gee go?” He asked. 

“Wh--how am I supposed to know?” Pete replied. “I thought he was outside walking his cat or something.”

“I want every inch of my property searched!” Frank yelled. 

People quickly went out to search as Frank sat at the head of the table and Pete was beside him. Frank started loading bullets into a gun, a scowl set on his lips. 

“Okay, Frank, just calm down,” Pete said. 

“No, not until I have my baby in my arms again,” Frank denied. 

“Come on, you have to think rationally,” he said. 

“No, I need to think about my baby,” Frank stated. 

The lady laughed as I sniffled and watched him. 

“Just like always,” she said. “He never thinks when he's in love.”

I tried ignoring all the things she was saying as I looked at the screen. 

“Sir, he's not here,” a worker said. 

Frank stood up, grabbing his gun and walking out of the house. Pete caught up to him, grabbing his arm. 

“You don't even know where he is,” Pete said. 

“I bet he's with his family, I bet they took him from me,” Frank seethed. 

“You don't know that,” Pete said. “You can't just go running in there. 

“I need my baby back,” Frank said. 

“Come on, let's just go inside and talk this over, at least make some sort of plan,” he said. 

“What if Patrick was missing?” Frank asked. “What would you do then?”

“I'd think of something rationally so that way i don't get him fucking killed,” Pete said. 

“No, I need him,” Frank said. 

He got into his car and sped away while I cried. The man came over, holding my jaw tight in his hand. 

“We're gonna have so much fun when you come home with me,” he said. 

I cried and he slapped me hard across the face. Daddy, I want daddy. 

“Frank is gonna go and kill your brother and father,” he said, sneering at me. “Then he's gonna give us money and we're gonna kill him.”

“N-no,” I whimpered. 

“And you get to watch,” he said. 

I sobbed, trying to shake my head but he still held a tight grip on my face. 

“Y-you tricked me,” I cried. “I wanna go home, I want my daddy.”

He slapped me again and I cried, my whole body shaking. 

“Shut up,” he growled. 

He walked away and I curled into a little ball, laying on my side on the cold floor. I watched him go back to stand next to the lady. They were both so mean and I was so scared. I just want my daddy. But they're gonna kill my daddy. And then that mean man was gonna take me home with him and touch me. I didn't want him touching me, only my daddy is allowed to touch me. 

“And here it all goes into motion,” the lady said proudly. “Just like we had expected.”

“Daddy, don't do it,” I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. “Please, daddy. They're tricking you.”

“He can't fucking hear you, kid,” the lady said. 

I whimpered quietly, the screen just showing Pete talking to Frank’s workers. 

“Someone find Frank,” Pete said. “He's probably on his way to the Way house. The rest of you come with me.”

They walked out of frame and I whimpered. The two people shut off the tv, smirking at each other. I sobbed in the corner, not being able to control my wails. The man came over and grabbed my hair, pulling me to sit up. He smacked me hard again and I cried. 

“You have such a pretty face,” he said, my jaw in his hand again. “I can't wait to ruin it.”

“Daddy! Daddy!” I cried. 

He glared at me, grabbing a small cloth as he shoved it into my mouth. I was about to spit it out when he covered my mouth in duct tape. I cried, looking up at him as he stood up and smirked. 

“There we go, so pretty,” he said. “How old are you?”

I whined quietly and he looked at my duct tape. 

“What? Twenty?” He asked and I shook my head. “Younger?”

I hesitated before nodding. 

“Nineteen?” I shook my head. “Eighteen?” I shook my head again. “Seventeen?”

I nodded slowly and he raised his eyebrows. 

“Jesus Christ, you're just a kid,” he said, a small smirk forming on his face. “Still so young and innocent. It'll be that much more fun breaking you.”


	16. Chapter 15

I watched Frank get out of his car on the screen. He had some blood on him and I could tell it wasn't his own 

“Frank!” Pete shouted. 

Frank looked so angry, it made me whimper. 

“We got an email,” he said. “Gee, he's with the gang on the east part of town. They want money for him.”

“How much?” Frank asked. 

“Ten million in cash,” Pete said. 

“Okay, done,” Frank said. 

“B-but that's a lot of money,” Pete said. 

“My baby is worth so much more than ten million,” Frank said. “Who gives a shit?”

They started working and organizing money. They shoved it all into a duffel bag. 

“They want you to go in alone,” Pete said. “I'll have a couple cars with men outside, though.”

They worked and I cried as I watched, my wrists hurting slightly from the rope so I tried my best not to move them. Eventually some cars drove off and the camera switched. I frowned in confusion, looking at the curb of a road. It took me a while to realize it was security cameras outside this building. Eventually, cars pulled up and Frank got out, holding the bag. They shut off the tv and I whimpered. 

Two more men came in, both holding guns. I heard footsteps and my eyes widened as I saw Frank walk down the stairs, gun drawn. My screams were muffled by the duct tape as he looked at me. The men grabbed him, searching him and taking his gun away. Frank handed the money to the man and started towards me but the guards stopped him. The man opened the bag and smiled. 

“The money’s all here, boss,” he said. 

“Good,” the lady said. “Get the kid.”

The man came over and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me up to my feet while I screamed. Frank’s jaw clenched as the men held him back, kicking the back of his legs to push him down to his knees. The man ripped off the duct tape and I cried, spitting out the cloth. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. 

Frank wasn't even doing anything. I didn't understand, he was just sitting there. I looked back and shrieked when I saw the lady pointing a gun at my head. That's why he wasn't doing anything, he didn't want to get me hurt. 

“Now the fun begins,” she said. 

The man put Frank’s gun into my hand, pointing it to aim at Frank’s head. I whimpered, trying to pull it away but he wouldn't let me. 

“Shoot him,” the lady ordered. 

I shook my head and cried. 

“Do it and you'll live,” she said. 

“I don't wanna live without my daddy,” I denied. 

Frank looked up at me, looking sad. 

“It's okay, baby,” he whispered. “I love you and I know you love me. And it's okay, baby, just know that I forgive you and this isn't your fault, I should've kept you safe like I promised. I love you, princess.”

“No! I'm not doing it!” I shouted. 

I heard a gun cock behind me and I whimpered as it pressed against my skull. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Frank said softly. 

My finger ghosted the trigger as Frank gave me a small, sad smile. 

“I love you,” he said 

There were gunshots and I jumped the two guards fell and Frank was quick to get up and grab the gun from my hands. The lady grabbed me, pressing the gun to my head. I saw Pete standing there with a gun as he shot the man. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered, the gun roughly pressing to my head. 

“Let him go!” Frank yelled, pointing the gun. 

I whimpered, scared that he might even shoot me too, he looked so angry. 

“You messed up my fucking plan,” the lady said. 

“You took my fucking baby,” Frank spat. 

“Daddy,” I cried. “Daddy, help me.”

“Don't worry, princess, daddy's gonna keep you safe,” Frank said. 

Tears stained my face as I looked at Frank with wide eyes. He kept his gun aimed, clearly trying to think but I could tell he wasn't focused, only paying attention to me. Pete, on the other hand, looked like he was about to make a move. 

“Just take the money and leave,” Pete said. 

The lady still held me and I whimpered. I just want my daddy. She pushed me forward but my hands and feet were tied so I just fell on my face. Or at least, I would've but Frank ran forward and caught me. She ran to grab the money but Pete shot her in the back. He grabbed the bag and Frank carried me outside, getting into the back of a car with Pete in front, driving away quickly. Frank cut the ropes and i cried, hugging him tight. 

“Baby, it's okay,” Frank whispered. “Daddy’s here, daddy’s got you.”

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly. 

“No tears now, sweetheart, it's okay,” Frank mumbled. “You're safe now. You're with me.”

“I'm sorry,” I whimpered. “I-I thought I was picking out your birthday present.”

He hugged me tight as we got home. Frank carried me upstairs, setting me down on the bed. 

“Let me see your wrists, baby,” he said, kneeling in front of me. 

I looked at the red marks and whimpered. Frank grabbed some sort of ointment and I winced and cried when it touched my skin. 

“Baby, I'm sorry,” Frank said, “But this is the only way to make it better.”

I sniffled, holding my hands back out. I cried as he rubbed it over my skin. It stung but after a bit the stinging went away. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered, leaning up to kiss my cheek. 

He wiped my tears away and wrapped his arms around me. 

“You okay, princess?” He asked, sitting beside me and pulling me into his lap. 

“I was so scared,” I mumbled. “Th-they said they were gonna sell me and then the man said he wanted to keep me and he called me pretty and said he was gonna have fun breaking me.”

“I'll never let that happen,” Frank stated. “I'll protect you always. Even if I slip up like I did today, I will always get you back in my arms again.”

“Is your birthday really on Halloween?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it is,” Frank said, kissing my forehead. “Do you wanna take a nap, baby? Wanna cuddle?”

I nodded as he changed out of his bloody clothes and into sweatpants. I smiled as he cuddled up beside me and I just ran my fingers over the tattoos on his chest. 

“Daddy, did you hurt my family,” I whispered nervously. 

“No, princess,” he denied. 

I looked up and saw he was telling the truth. I smiled, resting my head back over his chest. My fingers ran over all the pink band-aids as I giggled. My gaze went up to a tattoo he had that said Jamia on his chest. 

“Hey daddy, what's--”

I was interrupted when the door opened and Pete stood there. 

“Frank, I need to talk to you out in the hallway,” he stated. 

“I'm cuddling with my baby boy,” Frank said, hugging me tight as I giggled. 

“It's serious,” Pete said. 

Frank sighed, sitting up and kissing my forehead. He followed Pete out and shut the door as I immediately scrambled up and pressed my ear against it. 

“You're doing it again,” Pete said. 

“Doing what?” Frank asked. 

“Getting distracted,” Pete said. “This is what you do. You fall in love and get so wrapped up in whoever you're dating that you completely disregard the business. It's dangerous, Frank. You don't think straight. You've been in a situation with hostages before and you get them out within seconds. Today you looked like you could barely even tell left from right without thinking of Gee. You're gonna get either yourself or him killed. You don't want anything to happen again like last time.”

“What do you want me to do?” Frank asked and I could tell he sounded angry. “Break up with him? Send him back home?”

“You have rules set in place for him but you never enforce them,” Pete said. “He's sitting in on our meetings, making you end our meetings early. He's distracting you.”

“I love him,” Frank stated. 

“That's the problem,” Pete replied and I heard him walking away. 

I sat back on the bed, eyes filled with tears as Frank walked in. 

“I'm a good boy,” I promised. “Please don't send me away.”

Frank ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. 

“Were you listening, baby boy?” He asked. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. 

“It's okay,” he said. “But Pete’s right, I'm getting distracted again. Now, I’m going to call for another meeting right now. I expect you to stay in your room the whole time, understand?”

I whimpered and nodded quickly. Frank walked me to my room, giving me a kiss. 

“I'll come back for you later,” he said. 

I nodded as he walked out and shut the door. I flopped down onto my couch with a frown. What do I do now?

A thought popped up in my mind and I frowned. I need to tell daddy something but he said I couldn't leave. I opened my door, looking out of the room. I stepped out carefully and went downstairs. I stood outside the meeting room door, contemplating what to do. Finally, I opened the door. Frank looked up at me, a small frown on his lips. 

“I-I have something important to say,” I mumbled. 

“What is it, Gerard?” He asked. 

“Th-they put cameras in the house,” I said. 

Frank’s eyes widened as he looked around. 

“Search for the bugs,” he ordered. 

His men got up and Frank walked over to me. 

“S-sorry for leaving but it was important,” I said. 

“It was, thank you,” Frank said. “Now go back to your room.”

“But there's cameras there too,” I said. 

Frank held my hand, leading me upstairs. I sat on my couch and watched as he searched the room. Frank found a small camera and then searched my bathroom and closet but there was nothing in there. 

“Okay, baby, stay here now,” he said.

“A-are you gonna send me away?” I squeaked. 

“No, never,” Frank denied. “But I will need to punish you.”


	17. Chapter 16

I cried as I followed Frank into his office. He sat me down in the corner, facing the wall. 

“Time out,” he stated. “Just for a little bit, baby, it's fine.”

He kissed the top of my head, running a hand through my hair. I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I heard him sit at his desk and work. 

“How long?” I asked. 

“No talking, Gee,” he said. 

I whimpered as the door opened. Pete walked in, raising his eyebrows at me as I looked back to the wall. 

“Frank, here's the papers, you've got a lot to catch up on,” Pete said. “Just remember, stay focused.”

“Yeah, man, I got it,” Frank said. 

Pete left and I whimpered quietly, looking at the wall in front of me. I was sad that I had to be punished, I wasn't being a good boy. At least Frank didn't seem all that mad. He seemed even more upset about having to punish me. 

I sat there for twenty-five minutes, staring at the wall in boredom until Frank finally let me go. 

“Okay, you can go off and play or something,” Frank said. “Just stay inside the house.”

I got up, going to leave. 

“Wait, I need my kisses first,” he said. 

I giggled, hurrying over to give him a kiss. 

“Now go on, princess,” he said. 

I smiled and went up to his room. While in time out, I had made the perfect plan. Daddy was so sad about making me sad with time out so I wanted to make him feel better. I opened his chest and smiled as I picked out an outfit and slipped it on. 

It had a white button up that i left open and tied at the bottom just above my belly button. I put on the grey tie, letting it stay loose. I changed from my day collar to my white leather one. I put on a red plaid skirt that barely covered my butt. Under that, I had a black lace thong. I put on white knee high socks and smiled. 

I went downstairs and went to Frank's office. I giggled quietly, knocking on the door. 

“Mr. Iero?” I called. 

“Uh, come in?” Frank said, but it sounded more like a question. 

I opened the door and Frank stared at me with raised eyebrows. I stepped in, shutting and locking the door. 

“Gee, princess, what are you doing?” Frank asked. 

“I've been a bad student, sir,” I said innocently as I stepped closer. 

Frank smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

“You have, huh?” He asked. 

I nodded. “Just keep disrupting class.”

“Maybe you should put your mouth to good use then,” Frank said. 

I smiled, standing in between his open legs. I buttoned his shirt, giggling when I saw the dozen of hot pink band-aids. 

“Jesus Christ,” Frank muttered, buttoning it back up. 

I giggled and Frank stood up, towering over me as I quickly stopped laughing. 

“Think that's funny?” He asked. 

I whimpered, shaking my head. 

“No, sir,” I denied. 

Frank grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, reaching around to grab my butt. He pressed his lips against mine and I held his shoulders. His hands kneaded my ass and I moaned softly, resting my head against his shoulder. 

“Been so bad,” Frank muttered. “Does my baby need another punishment.”

I nodded quickly and he smirked. Frank bent me over his desk and I whimpered as I looked back at him. He took off his belt, and folded it in half smirking at me as he snapped it. I looked forward, breathing heavily as I held onto the desk tight in anticipation. 

I felt the belt come down on my ass and I screamed softly from the sharp pain. Frank whipped me with the belt again and again as my eyes filled with tears from the pain but oh god it felt so good. He stopped suddenly and I took a few deep breaths. His hands kneaded the blistering skin and I cried. 

“M-Mr. Iero, please,” I whimpered. 

I felt him pull down my panties and push two fingers into me, slicked up with spit. I rocked my hips back against his hand, moaning softly. They stretched me, moving in and out slowly. Frank slipped in a third, fingertips brushing against my prostate. I whined, feeling the pleasure shot through me. 

“Please, I need you, sir,” I begged. 

Frank just kept slowly moving his fingers in and out of me, torturing me. He stopped moving them, fingers pressed against my prostate as he rubbed slowly until I was a panting, begging mess.

“P-please,” I whimpered desperately. 

He finally pulled his fingers away and I sighed in relief. I felt the blunt head of his erection press against me as he slowly pushed in. I gasped, looking back and noticing the way Frank was watching himself push in. He bottomed out and looked up at me and I whimpered, turning my head away from the intense look in his eyes. 

He started rocking his hips quickly, thrusting into me without hesitation. I moaned, feeling his grip on my hips getting tighter. It felt like only seconds before he was pounding into me. I cried out, feeling the slight burn of the stretch. Frank grabbed my hair in his fist and I moaned. His hips snapped forward in a quick rhythm. I held onto the desk, feeling the way my body would jerk forward every time he thrusted. 

“Ah, Mr. Iero, ah, ah,” I panted. 

All I could hear was skin on skin and my loud, high pitched moaning. The tight knot of heat was already threatening to fall apart. 

“P-please, sir, c-can I come?” I whimpered. 

Frank pounded into me, either not hearing me or choosing to ignore me. Either way, there wasn't even a faze in his rhythm. He spanked me again and I cried out, feeling him hit my prostate with every snap of his hips. His hand reached around and jerked me off quickly. 

“Please,” I begged. 

“Wanna come, baby?” He asked and I nodded quickly. “Go on then, princess, you can come whenever you want.”

I cried out, coming into his hand as I clutched onto the desk. But Frank didn't stop stroking me until I was all hard again. I cried quietly, shaking my head. 

“I-I can't, not again,” I whined. 

Frank grabbed my hips, slamming into me roughly. He grunted, landing another sharp spank onto my tender ass. I cried, resting my hot cheek onto the cold, wood desk. My whole body rocked every time Frank thrust into me. My insides were spinning and tightening and tingling and oh god the overstimulation was making me cry. But he just kept going, hitting my prostate harder and harder. 

“Daddy,” I gasped, not even bothering with our role play anymore. 

My mind was just so clouded over and all I could do was moan. I could feel the pressure building up more and more. Frank reached down, wrapping a hand around my throat. I gasped, letting out a soft scream as I came again, my whole body falling off the edge as I cried. Frank rode me out through my orgasm as I sobbed. He pulled out and I looked back at him, watching him stroking himself quickly. 

“Fuck,” Frank muttered. 

I felt him come over my ass and a bit on my back. Frank took a few deep breaths, pulling up his pants and buttoning them up, putting his belt on. I laid on the desk, shaking and sobbing, covered in sweat and come. Frank picked me up, sitting in his chair with me curled up in his lap. 

“Are you okay, princess?” He asked. 

I sniffled and nodded. Frank smiled and kissed my forehead, running his hand through my hair. 

“How about we go take a bath, yeah?” He suggested. 

I nodded again and Frank carried me cradled in his arms. We went upstairs to the bathroom and Frank set me down. He filled the bath with warm water and bubbles. Frank helped me in and sat behind me after we both got undressed. Frank wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in content. 

“I’m gonna have to go out tomorrow,” Frank said. “I'll be gone for a few hours.”

I pouted and Frank kissed the top of my head. 

“Don't worry, not long,” he reassured. 

“I don't want you to get hurt again,” I said sadly. 

“I won't,” he promised. 

I turned around, looking at the band-aids on his chest. He looked at them too and sighed. Frank picked at one, pulling it off. 

“No! No!” I gasped. “Daddy! You need to get better!”

“Baby, I'm okay, I don't need the band-aids,” he reassured. 

I winced as he ripped another one off quickly. Frank didn't even flinch as he continue to rip them off. I whimpered, looking at the red marks they left behind. I gave them gentle kisses and he smiled down at me. I sat up, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Frank rubbed my back and I smiled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank kissed my forehead, hugging me tight. 

“Don't you ever get scared?” I asked. “With everything you do being dangerous?”

“The only thing I'm scared of is losing you,” Frank whispered. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. I yawned softly and he chuckled. 

“Wanna take a nap, baby boy?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “I wanna spend time with you since you're gonna be gone tomorrow.”

I rested my head on his chest as my eyes slipped shut. 

“Sweetheart, we can't even spend time together if you're half asleep,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“I-I'm not asleep,” I denied. 

I picked my head up, but felt it loll to the side slightly from my drowsiness. 

“Alright, off to bed,” Frank decided. 

I whined, shaking my head. Frank stood up, drying us both off with towels. He carried me to my room and got me into a onesie. It was so warm and comfortable. I leaned against his side as I whined quietly. 

“Not tired,” I pouted. 

Frank got me into my crib and within seconds I was asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

I was so bored. Frank's been gone for a couple hours now but I think he’ll be home soon. But then, like music to my ears, I heard the sound of the front door click open and heavy footsteps walk in. 

“Daddy!” I shrieked happily. 

I ran out of my room and downstairs. I was about to jump into my daddy’s open arms but stopped quickly. He was dirty. Mud covered the majority of his lower half and splattered up the front of his shirt. 

“What? What's wrong?” He asked worriedly, putting his arms down. 

“You're dirty,” I stated. “Don't like dirty.”

Frank chuckled, shaking his head as he dropped a duffel bag onto the ground with a heavy thud. 

“Bath time, daddy!” I cheered. 

I made sure his hand wasn't muddy too before I grabbed it and took him upstairs. I filled the bath, putting in strawberry scented bubbles. Frank got undressed and I smiled as he got in the warm water. I sat on the rim of the tub behind him. 

“So dirty,” I muttered. 

He chuckled as I grabbed the shampoo and poured it onto my hands. I rubbed it into his hair and smiled. 

“Can't forget behind the ears,” I said. 

“That's right,” he agreed. 

I smiled, cleaning him off. 

“What were you doing?” I asked. 

“Robbing a bank,” Frank stated. 

My eyes widened. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“That's right, about one million in cash,” he said. 

“That's a lot,” I said. 

“Oh you know, I'm not some fucking amateur,” he said. “But do you know what I really want?” 

“What's that?” I asked, rinsing the soap out of his hair. 

“I really want you to come in this bath and ride my fucking cock,” Frank said. 

I whimpered as he looked back at me with a smirk. I stood up, slipping off my dress and pushing down my panties. Frank held a hand up for me, helping me into the bath to straddle his hips. I rolled my hips down, feeling his semi against me. 

There was a knock on the door and I pouted. Frank sighed, giving me a soft kiss. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Work,” Pete said. 

I whined in disappoint. 

“Sorry, kitten,” frank said. 

I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“I've gotta go work now,” he said, “But later you can ride my cock all night long.”

I whimpered and nodded quickly. Frank got up and dried himself off. He got changed into new clothes then went out with Pete. I sighed, sitting back in the tub as I closed my eyes. But then I grimaced when I remembered Frank had been in here because he was dirty. I peeked my eyes open, looking at the murky water in disgust. 

I got up, quickly rinsing myself off from the dirty water in the shower. I drained the tub and scrunched my nose up at the sight of the dirt ring on the white tub. I didn't know what to do now as I got dressed and grabbed my phone. I ended up dialing a number and pressing it to my ear. 

“Mikey!” I exclaimed when he answered. 

“Gee? Oh my god,” Mikey muttered. “Gee, we’re gonna get you home, you don't have to worry.”

“Nuh-uh, I am home already,” I said. “I love him and I love it here. I just wanted to call because I miss you and I feel bad about sneaking away. I wanted to let you know I was safe and happy.”

“Gee, you need to come home,” Mikey said. “Dad’s flipping shit. It'd be easier for everyone if you would just come home.”

“I already am home,” I said. 

I sighed, going and laying down on the couch in my room. 

“I love frankie, I don't want to leave,” I said. “Bye bye, Mikey.”

I hung up and sighed, hugging a pillow to my chest. Alright, what do I do now? I always get so bored when Frank isn't around. I can draw him a picture, I'm sure he'd like that. I got out my paper and colored pencils. I drew a picture of us together and smiled. 

But then I was bored again. 

“What do I do now?” I mumbled. 

I suddenly remembered Frank's birthday was coming up soon. I'd have to get him a present. But what do I get him? And how? Maybe Pete will come to the store with me. I can get Frank a new suit. I bet he'd like a pink suit. I giggled and shook my head. 

_Gee: Daddy?_

I wasn't allowed to go down there but Frank never said I couldn't text him. 

_Frank: Yeah, Princess?_

_Gee: can I have money?_

_Frank: of course. What for?_

_Gee: Your birthday present._

Frank didn't say anything after that and I bit my lip. A few moments later he came upstairs and opened my door. 

“Baby, you don't need to get me anything,” Frank said. 

I smiled, getting up and hugging him. 

“I know but I want to,” I said. “I’m gonna wrap it up in black wrapping paper and put a pretty pink bow on it.”

“Alright, you can have my money to buy my present,” he said with a small chuckle. 

I giggled, going on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Alright, how much do you want?” He asked, pulling out his wallet. “200? 300?”

I bit my lip. 

“I don't really know what I'm buying you yet, I wanted to look,” I said. 

“Okay, I'll give you $500 just in case,” Frank said. “You can keep whatever’s leftover. Or you can get yourself something pretty. You know what, here's $1,000, you can get me something and get yourself a thing or two. You can also grab some lunch if you want, I'll be working until dinner.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“Can Pete take me?” I asked. 

“No, baby boy, Pete’s working still with me,” he said. “We’re just having a five minute break right now. But one of my other workers can take you.”

He held my hand as we went downstairs. We went to the office and I hid behind him shyly. 

“Um, Biersack,” Frank said. “You take my baby to whatever store he wants. I trust he's in good hands.”

“Yes, sir,” the man said as he stood up. 

I looked at the man with the short black hair and in the black suit. I gave him a shy smile, looking down at my feet. Frank gave me a kiss and I blushed. I followed Biersack out and to the car. He was in the front and I was in the back. 

“Where are we going?” He asked. 

“Um to the store that's like two blocks down and by the bank,” I said. “I forgot what it's called.”

He nodded and I smiled, looking out the window. I had grabbed Casper before we left. I played with his white floppy bunny ears as I smiled. 

We got to the store and I went in with him. Mikey and my dad shop here. It's full of things for men. Lots of suits and other fancy schmancy stuff. I couldn't help but feel out of place with my plain purple dress and blue ankles socks with pandas on them.

“Do you know what size Frank wears, Biersack?” I asked. 

“It's Andy,” he said. “And I don't know.”

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

I walked around, looking at the suits and stuff. I looked at the ties and frowned. Ties are boring. Ties aren't birthday presents. Ties are for your sixtieth birthday, not your thirty-fourth. 

I looked over at the watches and smiled in interest. I don't think Frank has a watch, I've never seen him wear one. The Rolex ones are good, I know that Mikey from getting one for Christmas. I found a Rolex one and gasped. It was so pretty.

“Do you think Frank will like this?” I asked. 

Andy shrugged and I sighed. I looked at the price and scowled. I didn't have enough money for it. 

“Okay, let’s go to the mall first and then we can go home and ask my Daddy for more money for his present,” I said. 

“Then why do we need to go to the mall?” Andy asked. 

“To buy myself pretty outfits for daddy,” I said as I giggled. 

I hugged Casper and walked outside. I got into the backseat and smiled happily. Gonna buy such pretty outfits for Daddy. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Andy said as he started the car, “Frank gave me some apple juice to give to you.”

I gasped happily as he handed me the sippy cup. It was red with a Mickey Mouse face on it. I took sips as we drove but I frowned. 

“This isn't the way for the mall,” I said with a pout. 

“Shit, fuck, I made a wrong turn,” he said. 

I giggled as he turned the car around with a u-turn. 

“That was illegal,” I said with another giggle. 

I looked over at the parking lot where there was a lot of police cars. 

“That's the bank your Daddy robbed this morning,” Andy said. 

I smiled, looking out the window in fascination. 

“Good job, daddy,” I mumbled. 

I kept drinking as we drove to the mall. But unfortunately there was a lot of traffic because of the robbery and the police. I sang along to the music, smiling happily as I made little Casper dance in my lap. 

“I-I wanna see Daddy,” I said. 

“How come?” He asked. 

“I'm not feeling very well,” I whimpered. 

“Awe, no,” Andy said sympathetically. “Okay, I'll bring you home.”

I smiled softly, looking out the window. It seemed spinny and I didn't like it. 

“Spinny,” I mumbled.

“You're dizzy?” He asked. 

I nodded and he sighed. 

“Okay, lay down,” he said. “Try to get some rest.”

I nodded, laying down across the backseat. Everything was spinny, it made my head feel funny. 

“‘M tired,” I mumbled. 

I sat up slightly and looked out the window to see if we were close to home. He parked the car and I frowned in confusion. 

“I-Is this my home?” I asked. 

He opened the door and picked me up. I was too dizzy and tired to walk. Andy brought me into the house and carried me upstairs. 

“Crib,” I mumbled, making grabby hands at nothing in particular. “Take nappy.”

Andy set me down on a bed and I sighed in comfort. I hugged a pillow as I quickly started to doze off. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. 

“Your Daddy’s not here right now,” Andy said. 

He pulled my panties down, turning me over onto my stomach. But within seconds I was asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

I woke up in confusion. I whimpered as I felt funny. I was dizzy and my head kinda hurt. There was a body beside me and I went to roll over and hug Frank but was horrified to see it wasn't Frank that was in his boxers laying beside me. In fact, I wasn't even in my bedroom. 

My arm felt weak as I reached over to where my phone was on the nightstand. I dialed Frank's number and put it up to my ear. 

“Hey, baby, you almost done shopping?” He asked. “It's been a couple hours.”

I sniffled quietly, looking at the man who was sleeping beside me. 

“Daddy, I think I did something bad,” I whimpered. 

I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing any clothes.

“What?” He asked. “Princess, what's wrong? What happened?”

I couldn't remember what happened and that's what scared me. But from our positions in bed I knew what had happened. 

“I cheated on you,” I whispered. 

Frank didn't say anything, I could barely even hear him breathing. 

“D-daddy?” I squeaked. 

“Where are you?” Frank asked sternly. 

I can imagine it now. The way his lips are pressed into a firm line and his fists clenched. 

“I don't know,” I whispered. “Daddy, aren't you going to be mad? Won't this ruin our relationship?”

“Probably,” Frank replied and I choked back a sob. 

“Th-then why do you care where I am if I ruined us?” I asked. 

“Because I still fucking love you,” he snapped angrily. “I'll have to hang up now, I'm going to track your phone.”

Frank hung up and I whimpered. Oh god, I did ruin us. Frank's gonna send me back home. 

I don't remember a lot, only bits and pieces, kind of like a dream. I remember bending over for Andy as he undressed me and I remember him moaning as he pounded into me. 

“Daddy,” I cried, burying my face into the pillow. 

Andy stirred beside me and I froze. He looked over at me, eyes widening when he saw the phone in my hand. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “No, I was supposed to get you home. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Fuck.”

“M-my daddy’s coming,” I whimpered. “He's really mad too.”

“Oh god,” Andy said, he looked like he was about to throw up. “Fuck, we need to get you dressed.”

“He already knows what happened,” I said. 

“Oh fuck, I need to get out of here,” he said. 

Andy got up, running towards the bedroom door. It swung open at that moment, hitting him right in the face and knocking him to his feet. Frank was here fast, we must not be far from home. 

“D-daddy,” I squeaked, hiding under the blanket in fear. 

I heard Frank pull Andy up to his feet, only to push him down again and make him hit his head on the wall. While he was in a daze, Frank came over and pulled the blanket from me. I cried, curling into a ball. I still felt funny, all dizzy and tired. Now I was kinda nauseous too. Frank must've immediately noticed because his scowled softened to a concerned look. 

“Baby boy, what's wrong?” He asked, kneeling beside me. 

“I-I feel funny,” I whimpered. “It's all spinny.”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and scowled again. He kissed my forehead and I smiled softly. He stood back up and went back to Andy. 

“You drugged my baby,” Frank seethed. 

Andy cowered back against the wall. Frank pulled out some brass knuckle dusters. He put it onto his right fist as Andy paled in fear. 

“Baby boy,” frank said softly, “Close your eyes.”

I did as he said, burying my face into the pillow. I flinched and cried, listening to the sound of Andy screaming and what sounded like bones cracking. Eventually, the screaming ended and I felt Frank wrap his arms around me. I sniffled as he pulled me up into his lap and I held my head from the sudden motion. 

“I'm sorry, princess,” frank muttered, kissing my cheek. 

“I-I cheated on you,” I whimpered. “Please don't be mad at me, daddy. Please don't send me home.”

“Baby, no,” Frank denied. “You didn't cheat, okay? You were drugged.”

I sniffled, burying my face into his shoulder. 

“C’mon, let’s get you dressed,” he said. 

Frank got me to my feet but I stumbled and he held me close against him. He helped me step into my panties and pulled them up then pulled my dress down over my head. I sat on the bed and Frank put on my socks and shoes. He picked me up bridal style and I hugged him tight. 

I glanced over at Andy. I saw the blood that covered the floor and splattered onto the wall. His body covered in blood and gashes from when Frank had beaten him to death. 

Frank carried me downstairs and I whined quietly. He set me into the passenger seat of the car but I shook my head. 

“Need Casper,” I said. 

Frank sighed, shutting my door. He looked into the backseat of Andy’s car and smashed the window open. He reached in, grabbing Casper and coming back into his own car with me. Frank held my hand as I sniffled.

We got home and Frank walked over, picking me up. I wasn't as dizzy anymore but I was still really tired and still felt a little weak. He carried me inside and I rested my hand on his shoulder. 

“Patrick!” Frank shouted. 

He carried me upstairs and set me on his bed gently as Patrick hurried in. 

“Andy did something to him,” Frank said. 

Patrick sat beside me and smiled reassuringly. 

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” He asked. 

I told him and he looked me over. 

“Okay, looks like it was Rohypnol,” Patrick said. “Gee should be fine, the effects are starting to wear off. Just make sure he gets water and rests.”

Patrick left and I whimpered, looking at Frank who was pacing. It was then that I noticed the splatters of blood on his clothes. I sat up and wiped my eyes. 

“Daddy, your clothes are dirty,” I said. 

Frank looked at me then looked back down. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, laying down beside me. 

“Lay down, sweetheart, get some rest,” he whispered. 

I laid down beside him and cuddled up to his side. 

“What's Rophnol?” I asked. 

“Rohypnol,” Frank corrected. “It's a roofie. Did he give you anything to drink?”

“No,” I denied. “Well, he did but he said it was from you.”

“I didn't give him anything,” Frank said. “You were with me the entire time, sweetheart.”

“But it was in the Mickey Mouse sippy cup,” I said. “He told me it was from you.”

“Baby boy, I don't have a Mickey Mouse sippy cup, I only have ones with plain designs on them,” Frank said. 

I cried, burying my face into his shoulder. 

“I-I'm sorry,” I cried. 

I don't really care what happened to me, if I'm honest because I know that Frank will always protect me. But I was even more scared of Frankie being mad at me. 

“Baby, baby, don't apologize,” he whispered. “I'm sorry for sending you with him. I've never had problems with him before. But…oh god.”

I looked up at him in confusion. 

“What is it, daddy?” I asked. 

“Uh, nothing,” frank mumbled. “Just that that asshole got what he deserves.”

I could see his fist clenching and his lips pressed into a firm line, just like how he is when he's angry. I kissed his cheek, giving him a small smile and resting my head on his chest. 

“Baby, you hungry?” He asked. “I can go get dinner, I already had Marco prepare it.”

I nodded, going to stand up. Frank grabbed my wrist and shook his head. 

“No, you're staying here,” he said. 

Frank got up and left as I sniffled quietly. He came back with a tray of food for me and him. I smiled softly as we ate in bed. I leaned against his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” Frank said. “You feeling better now?”

I nodded softly.

“Just still kinda sleepy,” I said. 

“Well, once you're done we’ll go to bed early tonight,” he said. 

I nodded in agreement, spooning the food into my mouth. 

“I never got your present,” I said with a small pout. 

“Baby, don't even worry about that,” frank said. “Just worry about yourself right now.”

“I'm okay,” I said. “I know you'll always keep me safe.”

“I will,” Frank promised. 

I smiled as we finished eating. Frank cuddled with me under the blanket as he turned off the light. I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back gently. 

“Did I ruin us?” I whispered. “Are you gonna send me home?”

“No, baby, of course not,” frank denied. “I love you so much, i’d die of a broken heart if you ever left me.”

“I don't want you to die,” I said. 

“Oh, babydoll, I won't,” frank said. 

I nuzzled against him and smiled. 

“I'm sorry for what happened,” he whispered. “I love you, I didn't know you'd be in harm. Andy’s always been good.”

“Daddy, I don't care,” I said. “I'm just happy I'm with you again.”

“Mhmm,” frank hummed. “Get some sleep now, okay? You should just rest.”

“I just wanna cuddle with you though,” I said. 

Frank had his arms wrapped tight around me and I smiled. When I looked up, I saw that Frank looked really sad. I kissed his cheek and smiled reassuringly. 

“Why are you so sad, daddy?” I asked. 

“Just upset you were hurt,” Frank said. “And I'm upset that he had his hands all over you.”

“I'm okay now,” I said. 

I laid down and it wasn't long before I started to doze off. But half an hour later I woke up, feeling Frank get back into the bed. I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I looked at him in the dark. 

“Daddy?” I mumbled sleepily. 

“Sorry, baby, I was just going to the bathroom,” he whispered. “Go to sleep.”

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Through the dark, I could see the old wooden box that used to be under his bed sitting on top of the dresser.


	20. Chapter 19

Daddy hasn't left my side and I loved it so much. Wherever he went, he let me come with him. I was currently sat on his lap, wearing headphones as I colored. He was in a meeting and I was so comfortable in his arms. I drew a picture of Mitch sitting in her princess castle. I smiled, holding it up for Frank to see. He gave me a kiss and I grabbed a new paper to start drawing again. 

Frank rubbed my back as he talked but I couldn't really hear what he was saying. He tickled my side lightly and I giggled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. The meeting eventually ended and Frank took my headphones off, giving me a kiss. 

“Come on, you hungry?” He asked. 

“Can we have smiley face French fries?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “And how about veggie burgers to go with it?”

I nodded and he smiled, carrying me to the kitchen. He said something to Marco before carrying me to the couch. 

“He’ll get us when it's ready,” frank said. 

“Cuddles!” I cheered. 

I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed. Frank smiled, his hand rubbing my back. I gave him a soft kiss, smiling as I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I love you too, princess,” he said. 

I giggled, but then pouted once I realized something. 

“I never got your present,” I said. 

“Oh, no more presents,” Frank denied. 

“How come?” I asked. 

“Because every time you try to get me a present then you get hurt,” he stated. 

“But you’ll always keep me safe, right?” I asked. 

“Of course, you know I will,” Frank said. “But still, no more presents.”

I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“But I wanna get you something special,” I said. 

“All I need is your kisses and it'll be the best birthday ever,” he said. 

I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. Marco called for us and we went to the kitchen, sitting at the plates at the counter. I whimpered, pushing my sippy cup away. 

“What's wrong?” Frank asked. 

I whined quietly, pushing it further away. 

“Baby, it's okay for you to drink,” he said. 

My lip quivered as I looked up at him. He grabbed the cup, dumping the juice out into the sink. He rinsed the plastic and let me watch him as he poured some more juice. 

“Better?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and smiled as we ate. 

“I'm gonna work out a little before bed,” Frank said. 

“Me too!” I cheered. 

“You wanna work out too?” Frank asked and i nodded happily. 

And half an hour later, we were in Frank's in-home gym. He was in athletic shorts, a loose t-shirt and some sneakers. I had put on a pair of baby blue spandex shorts, a loose white athletic tank top and my light up sneakers. And Frank kept staring at me in these shorts even though he tried to hide it. 

“Come on, baby, keep up!” Frank called. 

I whined as he ran around the small track that looped around the gym. I pouted and sat down, crossing my arms. 

“Too hard,” I complained. 

“Giving up?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled, coming over to kiss my forehead. 

“I exercised enough,” i stated. 

Frank smiled, running a hand through my hair. 

“Alright, you can go sit on the bench and wait for me,” he said. 

I sat down on the cushiony bench and smiled as Frank played music and kept running. I had done a whole seven push ups and two minutes of running. I think that’s enough exercise. 

But I loved watching Frank exercise. The way his muscles pulled taut as he lifted weights and the way his sweaty shirt stuck to his skin. His fauxhawk pushed back behind his ear. Frank looked so serious and so good at the same time. He finally finished, shutting off the music as he grabbed a towel and rubbed his hair and face with it. 

He came over, holding onto my hand as he lead me upstairs. I sat on the bed, whimpering quietly as I looked at the sweat that glistened over his tan skin. He looked so attractive. 

“I'm gonna go shower,” Frank said. “I'll be just twenty minutes, how about you get dressed into your pajamas and keep the bed warm for me?”

I pouted as he went into the bathroom and left me on the bed. The shower started and I got undressed. I opened the bathroom door, stepping into the shower with Frank. 

“Hey, baby, what are you doing?” Frank asked. 

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as the warm water poured down over us. He rubbed my back softly and I hummed. Frank grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into my hair. I smiled in content, leaning into his touch as I closed my eyes. I rinsed it off when he finished. 

“Your turn!” I cheered. 

I rubbed the shampoo into his own hair and smiled happily. He washed it off and I leaned up to press my lips against his. My hand trailed down his chest and Frank took a step back. 

“Hey, baby, we don't have to do anything,” frank said softly. 

“But I want to,” I said.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I mean, I know what happened with Biersack I thought you wouldn't want to.”

I looked down at my feet as I held onto his hand. 

“But…but I want to,” I said quietly. “I-I don't even remember the sex with him. I'm just scared of feeling sick and confused and scared again from the roofie.”

“You're never gonna have to feel that again,” Frank promised. “I'm always gonna keep you safe.”

“I know, daddy,” I said, smiling as I looked up at him. 

I grave him a soft kiss and smiled. He turned off the shower and I frowned as he got out. He grabbed towels, wrapping one around his waist and drying me off with the other. 

“Can we take Mitch out on a walk tomorrow?” I asked. “Mitch told me she wanted to go on another walk.”

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“Yeah, baby, we can do that,” he agreed. 

I smiled, giving him a hug. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“You're all cuddly, princess,” Frank remarked with a small chuckle. 

I giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” frank said. 

We crawled into bed after he dried off. I giggled, rubbing my wet hair against his chest. He laughed, running his fingers through my hair. 

“I love you, baby boy,” he said. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I repeated happily. 

The door opened and I scowled at Pete. 

“Uh, frank,” he said, “I was just about to leave but got news that one of the men we were smuggling guns to was arrested and he might sell us out for a plea deal.”

Frank sighed and I whimpered as I looked up at him. 

“Ah, fuck,” Frank mumbled. 

He stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers and some sweatpants. I sat up and looked between them. 

“Alright, where's he being held in custody?” He asked. “We need to take him out before he can say anything.”

“Down at the prison two towns over,” Pete said. 

“Fuck, that place is good,” he said. “They've got really high security.”

“It's gotta be soon, he's seeing the court tomorrow morning to take the plea,” Pete said. 

Frank threw on a shirt and looked at me. He kneeled down in front of me on the bed, a sad, sympathetic look on his face. 

“Baby boy, I’m sorry,” Frank said. “I'm gonna have to go away for a little bit. But you can't stay here either in case we don't make it in time and the police come, okay? Patrick is gonna take you someplace safe.”

I whimpered in fear, shaking my head quickly. Pete left to get Patrick as my eyes filled with tears. 

“N-no, don't wanna go anywhere with anyone,” I cried. 

“Baby, baby, it’s okay,” Frank reassured, pulling me into his lap and rubbing my back. “It's just for a little bit. Patrick's your friend, you can trust him. Sweetheart, it's gonna be okay. It's either you go with him for a little bit or you go back home, the police might come. But if you go back home then I don't know if I'll ever get to see you again.”

I sniffled and wrapped my arms. 

“F-fine,” I whimpered. “B-but I’m not taking any sippy cups from him.”

“Okay,” Frank said. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and pack you an overnight bag.”

He grabbed everything, helping me get dressed into some fuzzy pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Frank put my coat on me and my hat on, giving me a small, sad smile. He walked me to the garage where Patrick was waiting in one of the cars. Frank opened the door for me. I whimpered, hesitating as I got into the passenger seat. I rolled down the window and Frank leaned down and smiled. 

“Goodbye, princess,” he said. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“You got everything?” He asked. “Your bag? Your paci and your stuffie?”

I nodded and he gave me a kiss. 

“You be good now, okay?” He asked. 

“Yes, daddy,” I replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too, kitten,” Frank said. 

He reached in, giving me a hug. I sniffled, giving him another kiss. Frank pulled away and I whined as Patrick started driving away. I rolled up my window and looked at Patrick nervously. 

“Gee, I'm your friend,” he said. “I won't hurt you.”

“Wh-where are we going?” I asked. 

“Frank has a safe house down on the coast in Perth Amboy,” Patrick said. “It's about an hour and a half away. We're just gonna stay there for a little bit until Frank and Pete says it's safe and they'll come down to get us.”

I whimpered, feeling more tears fill my eyes. 

“Don't worry, Gee, it's gonna be fine,” Patrick reassured. “Get some sleep.”

I really didn't want to but either way I closed my eyes and quietly cried myself to sleep as Patrick reached over to hold my hand.


	21. Chapter 20

The safehouse was pretty nice. I had woken up early and was just walking around. The house was pretty far from any other house and it was right on the beach. It was smaller than his other house. It kind of looked like a nice little college. There was something so peaceful about it. At first I was scared when I woke up but something about the sound of the waves crashing softly and the pretty light blue walls made me happy. 

It didn't look like Frank had decorated this place. Or even picked it out, really. It just wasn't his style. This place seemed so much more…just… _opposite_ of Frank. It seemed gentle and kind and almost feminine. From the pretty pastel colors on the walls to the pink throw pillows on the couch and the flowers on nearly every open surface. 

I know Frank was the one who bought this house. The bills Patrick had grabbed from the mailbox were all in his name. It made me sad to think that maybe Frank had bought this house for a girl. 

I put on my shoes, grabbing my coat. I grabbed Casper and walked out onto the back porch. It was cold and windy outside and the mist from the ocean didn't help. I walked down to the beach, which was just the backyard. I dragged my foot across the wet sand and sighed quietly. 

This place seems like such a nice place to be on any other occasion. But I was sad and worried about my daddy. If was about seven in the morning and I haven't heard anything from him yet. I knew what he was doing was dangerous and that really scared me. I wanted him safe and in my arms again, it seems like we're always getting interrupted. 

It was just a week until Frank's birthday now but I wasn't allowed to get him anything. I really wanted to because Frank buys me so many nice things and I wanna give him something back. Something that I know he'd like. The watch was good, Frank doesn't have a watch and I think it'd suit him. 

“Gee!” Patrick called. “Come inside! It's freezing!”

I sighed and went inside, kicking off my shoes and taking off my jacket. I shivered from the sudden warmth as Patrick gave me a soft smile. 

“There's no food here other than canned stuff but Frank gave me some money before we left,” he said. “There's a diner down the road, you wanna go out and get some breakfast?”

“I guess,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Hey, cheer up,” Patrick's said, giving me a hug. “You know Frank is strong, he's gonna be here soon and you'll go home with him and it'll all be fine.”

I nodded and sniffled.

“Alright, get dressed now,” he said. “Dress warm too, it's chilly out.”

I went to the master bedroom where Patrick had tucked me into bed last night. I searched through my bag that Frank had packed for me and frowned. Nothing in it matched and ones that did match were summer clothes. He must've been in a big hurry to get me out of there yesterday. 

I went to the closet and saw a couple of shirts hanging up, looking to belong to Frank. In the back corner I saw a little box with a pink bow on it and gasped. I pulled the present out and smiled, looking at the little tag on the bow. 

_To my one and only_

_Love, Frank_

I giggled happily as I pulled the top off the box. There was a pretty pastel pink sweater dress and I gasped. It was just my size as I changed into it. I put on some white thigh highs and grabbed my coat and put on my black boots. 

“Ready?” Patrick asked as I walked out. 

I nodded and he smiled, grabbing the keys. We went out to the diner where it was mostly empty. The two of us sat down at a booth and I looked at the slight frost on the window. 

“It's cold out,” I said quietly. 

Patrick kept glancing at his phone every now and then and I frowned. 

“Can I get you two something to drink?” The waitress asked, putting two menus in front of us. 

“Coffee,” Patrick said. “And he’ll take Apple juice.”

I shook my head quickly and he frowned. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” I said. 

“Alright, I'll get you a coffee then,” she said, giving us a kind smile. “Holler if you change your mind, sweetheart.”

She started to walk off when Patrick stopped her. 

“‘Scuse me, Miss?” He asked. “Do you think we can change that tv to the news?”

He gestured to the tv on the ceiling in the corner of the room above the bar, which was currently playing some sort of talk show. 

“Oh, sure thing,” she said. 

The lady went behind the counter and the tv flickered before changing to the news. Patrick watched intensely and he barely noticed when the lady set down coffee. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” Patrick said, glancing at his phone yet again.

“You haven't heard from them, have you?” I asked. “What are they doing?”

“You don't need to worry about it,” he said. 

“Please, Patrick?” I asked, giving him my puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, fine,” he muttered. “The man who was gonna take the plea, they were gonna execute him. The plea was taking place at six this morning so they had to do it before then. They should've called by now and they haven't. If they were caught then they'll be put in prison too.”

I whimpered as my eyes filled with tears. 

“Hey, hey,” Patrick said softly, reaching across the table to hold my hand. “It's gonna be fine.”

“Wh-what would happen to me if they were arrested?” I asked. 

“Well, a few months back when you first moved in Frank made Pete and I promise to take care of you if anything ever happened to him,” Patrick said. “And that if you wanted to go home then that was okay.”

“S-so he knew something bad could happen to him this whole time?” I asked. 

“He's got a dangerous job,” Patrick stated. “Born into and took over once his parents passed away.”

“Why would he do it if it’s dangerous?” I asked. 

“Frank loves danger,” he stated. “I met him around the time when he was twenty. His father sought me out to be the live-in nurse because back then there was more injuries. Even then Frank loved danger, he liked smoking and drinking and stealing his father's drugs when he wasn't looking.”

“D-daddy does drugs?” I squeaked. 

“Oh, I thought you knew,” Patrick mumbled. “Not as much as he used to, but he still does it sometimes. Not the big things anymore like meth or heroin, well occasionally heroin, usually just like coke and ecstasy and weed and that.”

The later walked up and smiled. 

“What can I get you to eat?” She asked. 

“Um,” Patrick mumbled, opening the menu. 

He ordered his food and she looked at me. 

“C-can I have the kids smiley face pancakes?” I asked. 

She smiled and nodded and walked behind the counter. Patrick kept watching the tv. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I'm just trying to find out if they've talked about it on the news,” he said. “Whether the man in custody was killed or not. Or maybe if they'll say anything about Frank.”

I sniffled and looked down. Patrick slid over into my side of the booth with me, wrapping his arms around me. 

“C’mon, Gee, don't cry,” he said. “The fact that they haven't said anything is good, there's still a chance that they're okay.”

I nodded and he rubbed my back. 

“And I think when we get back to the house you just need a nice, warm relaxing bath,” he said. 

I nodded again and he smiled. 

“And I saw quite the collection of movies there,” Patrick added. “I think it'd be great if on our way home we stopped by the corner store and grab a bunch of popcorn and we can cuddle under blankets and watch movies all day.”

“But they were supposed to come today, right?” I asked. “They're still coming, right?”

Patrick rubbed my back and smiled. 

“Of course they're gonna come,” he said. “Maybe just later tonight because they need to get things sorted out. But don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.”

The food came and we ate quietly. When we finished, Patrick paid the bill and left a large fifty dollar tip. 

“Why so much?” I asked. 

“Frank likes to do that,” Patrick said. “He likes to be cocky, likes giving big tips too.”

We went out to the car and drove to the store. Patrick went in, not taking more than ten minutes before he came back out with a box of popcorn. He smiled, driving us both back to the house. I didn't feel like taking a bath so we decided to just watch movies instead. 

“Alright, how about you pick out a movie and I'll go put the popcorn in the microwave,” he suggested. 

I nodded and looked inside the cabinet under the large tv. There was stacks of movies that varied from kids movies to horror movies. If I was feeling more little, I would've maybe chosen Winnie The Pooh. But I'm too sad to be really little. Instead, I grabbed Cheaper by the Dozen. I smelled popcorn as Patrick walked in with a big bowl. He smiled, sitting on the couch beside me. 

We watched movies for hours, literally. Until it was ten and it was my bedtime and Patrick said I had to to go sleep. 

“Can I just stay up a little longer?” I begged. “Please? I'm not tired.”

That was a lie, I was so tired. 

“Fine, just for a little bit,” Patrick agreed. 

I could tell he was getting really worried. He kept glancing at his phone for texts and messages during the movies, at some points he even checked the news on his phone. 

“Don't stay up too late, okay?” He asked and I nodded. “Goodnight, Gee.”

Patrick gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. 

“Don't worry,” he reassured. “It's gonna be fine.”

I nodded and he went to his bedroom. I sniffled and hugged Casper, going to sit in front of the front door to wait for Frank to come. 

But eventually I felt my eyes start drooping as I got tired. I laid down on my side, using Casper as I pillow as I fell asleep, still waiting for my daddy. 

“Gee,” Patrick sighed. 

I whined as he picked me up. When I glanced at the clock, I saw it was already one in the morning. I cried, burying my head into his shoulder as he tucked me into my bed. He rubbed my back gently, soothing me as I quickly fell back asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. When I walked out and saw Patrick alone in the kitchen, I burst into tears. He hurried over and immediately gave me a hug. 

“Why isn't he here yet?” I sobbed. “You said he'd be here yesterday!”

“Oh, Gee, calm down,” Patrick whispered. “Get something to eat.”

I shook my head. “Have you even heard from them?” 

Patrick looked down sadly and shook his head. 

“Come on, let's eat,” he said quietly. 

He brought me into the kitchen where there was a box of cereal and a pint of milk, which he must've gone out to get this morning. But when I looked at the bags under his eyes and his messy hair, I could tell he hadn't even gone to sleep last night. 

The front door opened and I shrieked. I ran to the foyer and jumped into Frank’s arms as I sobbed. My legs wrapped around his waist as he rubbed my back. 

“D-daddy,” I cried. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Frank whispered. “I'm here, don't worry, don't cry.”

I sniffled, hugging him tight. Frank tried to set me down but I shook my head and clung onto him. He sat on the couch and I cried as he held me close to him. 

“Daddy, I was so worried,” I cried. “You were supposed to be here yesterday.”

“I know, I'm sorry, things got complicated,” he said. “But I'm here now, baby, I'm okay.”

Frank comforted me until I finally calmed down. 

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked and I shook my head. “C’mon, let's get you some food.”

I sniffled and stood up. Frank stared at me, specifically at what I was wearing. 

“Where'd you get that?” He asked. 

“I-it was in a gift box in the closet,” I said. 

“Why'd you put it on?” Frank asked and in a way he sounded kind of mad. 

“I-isn't it for me?” I squeaked. “Your one and only?”

Frank bit his lip and stood up. 

“How about we get you changed into some other clothes?” He suggested. 

I whimpered and followed him into the bedroom. He grabbed my bag and dug through it. 

“Fuck, it's too cold for you to wear a lot of these,” he muttered. 

“Patrick organized my closet by seasons,” i said. “You grabbed all the clothes from the spring area.”

He handed me a skirt to wear then took off his hoodie and handed it to me. I whimpered and looked down at the sweater dress I was wearing. 

“But this is so pretty,” I whined. 

Frank gave me a stern look and I changed out of the dress and into the hoodie and skirt. Frank folded the dress nicely and put it back in the gift box then put it back in the closet. 

“Why can't I wear that?” I asked. 

“Let's go eat,” Frank said. 

He held my hand and walked out. I heard Patrick and Pete in the other room talking quietly. He looked sad as we went into the kitchen and he looked at the boxes of cereal. 

“What kind do you want?” He asked. 

I pointed to the fruit loops. Frank poured me a bowl and got some lucky charms for himself. He was really quiet all the sudden now and I frowned in confusion. 

“D-did I do something wrong, daddy?” I whimpered. 

“No,” Frank said quietly. “Just eat and then we can head back home.”

I pouted as we finished eating and Frank washed the dishes. While he was distracted, Pete poked his head into the room and told me to follow him. I glanced at Frank before sneaking out to where he pulled me into another room with Patrick. 

“Hey, Gee, Patrick was telling me about how you were sad that you weren't allowed to buy Frank a present for his birthday,” he said. 

I frowned and nodded sadly. 

“Well, his birthday is in three days, do you wanna throw him a surprise party instead?” He asked. 

I gasped and nodded. 

“Okay, well on the way home you're gonna go in Frank's car with him and Patrick and I will take the other car,” Pete said. “We’ll get the supplies on the way home, okay?”

I smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. This surprise party will make Frank happy again, I know it. 

“Perfect!” I exclaimed. “Can it be pink and purple themed?”

“How about orange and black for Halloween?” He suggested. 

I clapped my hands. “That's even more perfect!”

“Okay, you go back now before he realizes you're gone,” Pete said. “But remember, keep this a secret.”

I giggled and put a finger up to my lips. I hurried off back to the kitchen to see Frank just finishing with the dishes. 

“Lets grab your things and head back home,” Frank said, turning around to look at me. 

I nodded and we went to the bedroom. Frank packed all my things back into the bag and gave me a small smile. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. At least now I knew he wasn't mad at me. 

“I love you, princess,” he said. 

I blushed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Frank and I got into the car and he looked at the house sadly before driving away. 

“Who did you buy this house for?” I asked. 

“For myself, silly,” he said. 

“But who did the decorating and stuff then?” I asked. 

Frank bit his lip, looking down sadly for a moment. 

“What radio station do you wanna listen to, baby boy?” He asked. 

He turned on he radio and I knew he didn't want to talk anymore. I sniffled and curled up into a little ball. 

“Oh, baby, don't cry,” Frank said softly, reaching over to hold my hand. “How about on our way home we stop by the mall and I get you a gift?”

“Wh-why would I be getting a gift?” I asked. “You're the one with a birthday.”

“You get one for being the most perfect little boy in the world,” he said and I blushed. “And I think you deserve a reward for being so brave for daddy for last two days.”

“I wasn't brave,” I denied. “I cried a lot and Patrick had to calm me down.”

“Just because you cry doesn't mean you're not brave,” Frank said. “You're my brave little baby and I love you.”

I smiled as he lifted my hand up and kissed the back of it. 

“And when we get to the mall you can buy whatever you want,” he said. 

I nodded softly and he kept driving. We finally got to the mall and he parked the car. Frank held my hand as we walked in. I've never been to this mall before but it was pretty big. 

“Alright, where do you wanna go?” He asked. 

I pointed to a store and he smiled. We walked in and looked around as I smiled. I noticed everything was really expensive here but he didn't seem to care at all. I didn't really either, I always grew up with really expensive stuff from my dad. 

“Which one do you think I should get?” I asked, holding up two dresses. 

“Both,” Frank stated. “And anything else you want, money isn't a problem.”

I smiled and picked out a bunch of different clothes for myself.

“You want some new panties too, baby boy?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and picked out some pretty panties that were all lace and frills and so cute. Frank paid for everything and I smiled happily as the worker put things into bags. 

“Home is only twenty minutes away,” Frank said. “Do you wanna eat here or wait to eat at home?”

“Let’s eat at home,” I said. “I don't think they have dinosaur chicken nuggets here.”

He smiled, grabbing the bags as he walked out. Since both his hands were full, I couldn't hold his hand so I hugged Casper to my chest instead. We walked outside and I pulled my coat tighter around myself from the cold. 

“Tranny bitch,” I heard someone mutter and a couple people laughed. 

I turned to look at the group of people. They were laughing at me as they leaned against the side of the building. They looked to be about my age, still just in high school. 

Frank dropped the bags in his right hand and reached for his gun in the back waistband of his jeans. I grabbed his wrist to stop him and shook my head. 

“They're making fun of you,” Frank said, glaring at them. 

“They're kids,” I whimpered. “Daddy please, I just wanna go home and cuddle.”

He looked at me and sighed. He kissed my forehead and picked the bags up again, shoving them all into the trunk of the car. We got in and drove home. Frank held onto my hand and I hummed along to the music. 

“I gave Pete and Patrick the day off,” Frank said. “And same with most of my workers so I won't have to work at all today.”

I smiled happily and he parked in the driveway. Someone came out to carry the bags of clothing up to my room as Frank went into the kitchen. He came back a minute later and smiled. 

“Now, how about you go pick out a movie?” He suggested. 

I nodded happily and smiled. I searched through his movie collection and picked one out, smiling happily. Frank and I cuddled up under blankets and I smiled in content as he kissed the top of my head. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. “So super duper much.”

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“Daddy loves you too, baby boy,” he said. 

I rested my head on his chest, watching the screen in front of me. His fingers ran through my hair softly and I could feel myself starting to doze off. 

“Daddy?” I asked softly. “Am I your one and only?”

His fingers stopped for a brief second before they brushed through my hair again. 

“Yeah, baby,” Frank whispered. “You are my one and only.”


	23. Chapter 22

Daddy and I were sitting together, cuddled under blankets. It was the night before his birthday and I was so excited I almost couldn't keep the secret. 

“Baby boy, what are you so excited about?” He asked. 

I giggled and shook my head. 

“Nothing,” I lied. 

Frank kissed my cheek and I straddled his hips. I leaned down to kiss him deeply and he held my hips. My hips rocked against his and he groaned quietly. 

“Shit, baby, let me go to the bathroom first,” he said. 

Frank got up and I pouted as he went into the bathroom. I followed him in and wrapped my arms around his neck. Frank pushed me against the wall and I whimpered, pressing my body close to his. I whimpered, feeling his hands reach around to grab my ass and put one thigh between my legs. I moaned, rutting against him slowly. 

“Shit, baby,” frank mumbled. “Are you sure?”

I nodded quickly and he kissed me softly. 

“Remember you can always red light,” he reminded me.

I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek. 

“Strip,” Frank ordered. 

I quickly took off all my clothes and watched Frank, waiting for another order. He looked me over with a smirk, pushing me down to my knees. Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I whimpered. 

“Good boy,” frank muttered. 

I blushed as he leaned down, pressing his lips against me. I moaned softly, feeling his tongue run along mine. My hand trailed down to my erection and I whimpered. Frank straightened up, undoing his belt. 

I closed my eyes went I felt the warm liquid rain over me. I gasped, smelling the stench of the golden shower as I looked down. It dripped down my hair onto my back and down my front. 

“Open your mouth,” frank ordered. 

I looked up, feeling droplets of piss running down my cheeks. My mouth opened and Frank grabbed my hair. He didn't hesitate to start fucking my mouth. I gagged around him, feeling my lips stretch as he hardened. 

My eyes watered but I didn’t ever want it to end, I loved the feeling of being used by him. I loved being his and only his. 

“Fuck,” Frank muttered. 

I whimpered, my hand still stroking myself slowly. Frank’s hips thrust forward roughly as he pulled at my hair. 

“Oh god, baby, you're so fucking good,” he moaned. 

I looked up at him, tears running down my cheeks and my jaw starting to ache as he just kept moving in and out. I tried to use my tongue as best as I could, letting it run along his underside. I choked lightly as he came and I swallowed around him, some of the come dripping down my chin and mixing with all the other fluids. 

Frank kneeled down in front of me, his lips pursed as he looked slightly angry. 

“Baby boy, are you touching yourself?” He asked. 

I whimpered, quickly moving my hand away. 

“Daddy, I’m dirty,” I whispered. 

Frank smiled then and laughed softly. He turned on the shower and I stepped in. Frank helped rinse me off quickly and I felt so much better. I wasn't sticky and gross anymore. 

“Better?” He asked, turning off the water. 

I nodded and he smiled. Frank held my hand and lead me into the bedroom. 

“Bend over, hands on the edge of the bed,” he ordered. 

I did as he told and I heard him moving. I felt the blunt head of a vibrated slicked up with lube press against me. Frank pushed it in slowly, making me whine. 

“Lay down,” he said. 

I whimpered, laying down on the bed. Frank handcuffed my hands above my head to the bed. He turned the virbator on to a low power and I moaned. 

“I am going to go work,” he said. “You will wait here until I come back.”

I whined and shook my head quickly. Frank smirked, reached over to grab something ashe slid a cock ring onto me. 

“Baby boy, you were being bad,” he said. 

I whimpered as he smirked. Frank leaned down to kiss my forehead before he left. And so I was left there, still soaking wet and a hot aching in the pit of my stomach. The toy was still vibrating gently and I whined. I squeezed my legs together, trying to get more pleasure. My hands tugged at the handcuffs but I knew I wasn't going anywhere. 

It felt like hours of me just whining and moaning. By the time Frank came back in, I was panting and sweating, eyes filled with tears. I tugged at the handcuffs again, hearing them clink softly. 

“Daddy,” I whined. 

Frank didn't say anything, just went to a shelf on the side of the room. He turned around, a camera in his hands. Frank pressed a few buttons and I heard a beep. 

“Gee, were you being a naughty boy?” Frank asked as he pointed the camera at me and I knew he was taking a video. 

I whimpered and nodded my head. Frank got onto his knees between my legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby boy?” He asked. 

“Please,” i begged. 

His fingertips ran over my swollen, leaking erection gently. I cried out, my hips jerking up and head falling back. He turned up the vibrations and he smirked as he watched me writhe. 

“Daddy,” I panted. “Please, I need you.”

His free hand that wasn't holding the camera reached down, palming himself through his slacks. My hips rocked up slowly, feeling the toy pressing against my prostate. Frank rubbed my inner thigh gently, leaning down to suck on the soft, pale skin. I whined loudly, wanting so much more. 

Frank finally leaned up, unlocking the handcuffs. He tossed them aside and I whimpered as I waited for more instructions. 

“Hands and knees,” he stated. 

I quickly got up onto my hands and knees. Frank grabbed my leash, attaching it to my white collar. He pulled me back so I was on the edge of the bed and he stood on the ground behind me. 

“So pretty,” he mumbled. “But you broke my rules.”

I whimpered as he took the vibrator out. I cried out, feeling his hand spank me roughly. Frank walked around, putting the camera on the bed and making sure it wouldn't fall over. It was on the bed, facing towards us in front of me. 

“Bad boy,” Frank muttered, his hand trailing over my spine and making me shudder. 

I heard the zipper of his pants go down. He spat and I looked back to see him running his hand over his erection. He held onto my hips and I whimpered, leaning my head down on the mattress. 

Frank slammed into me all at once and I let out a soft scream. He didn't waste any time to start fucking me into the mattress. I moaned, feeling him pulling my hips back to meet his. It didn't take long for him to start hitting my prostate dead on. And oh god I needed to come so badly.

“Daddy,” I whined, burying my face into the mattress, my hands grabbing the sheets. 

Frank grabbed my leash, tugging it and making me pick my head up to look at the camera. It choked me slightly and I moaned, tears running down my face. But I still had the cock ring on and I had a feeling that Frank wasn't gonna let me come anytime soon. 

“P-please,” I begged. 

Frank spanked me twice quickly and roughly. I cried out, pulling at the sheets. It felt like hours of him just fucking me, cursing under his breath as he went harder. I sobbed, feeling him reach down and take off the ring. But I still wasn't allowed to come, I had to wait for him to tell me I could. He stroked me quickly in time with his thrusts and I cried.

“Come, baby boy,” Frank said, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

I screamed softly, coming in his hand. He thrust a few more times before I felt him come inside me. I fell onto the mattress when he pulled out, shaking and crying. Frank picked up the camera and ran his hand through my hair, pointing it towards me. 

“You gonna touch yourself again, baby?” He asked. 

I shook my head quickly and he smiled softly. 

“Good boy,” Frank praised, kissing my forehead. “I love you.”

He put the camera away back on the shelf, going to the bathroom and coming back with a wet rag. He cleaned me up and I whimpered quietly. Frank snuggled up beside me in the bed and I smiled softly. 

“What do you usually do on your birthday, daddy?” I asked. 

“Usually I work,” he stated. “A couple years ago Pete and I went out for drinks. I don't usually do too much.”

Great, so our surprise party is gonna be a big surprise then, he won't ever expect it. 

I giggled, burying my face into he crook of his neck. 

“What are you up to, princess?” He asked. 

I laughed, shaking my head. Frank tickled me and I giggled. He stopped, kissing my cheek softly. 

“You don't have to make a big fuss out of my birthday,” he said. “But when you're birthday comes we're gonna have a huge party. You'll be eighteen, baby. And I'm gonna get you a huge cake and at least $10,000 worth of gifts:”

I giggled, holding onto his hand. 

“Can I invite my friends over too?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, you can,” he agreed. 

“Wh-what about my family?” I asked quietly. 

“I don't know, baby,” Frank mumbled. “I mean, if they were to cooperate properly then perhaps we could make some sort of arrangement. I don't want you to be sad on your birthday because your family’s not with you.”

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. 

“Alright, go to sleep now,” he said. “You need energy for tomorrow, I'm gonna fuck you all night long.”

I whimpered, a soft blush rising over my cheeks. I kissed his cheek as he rubbed my back softly and I fell asleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 23

I smiled when I woke up, seeing Frank still asleep beside me. And, thankfully, I felt his morning wood pressing against my hip. I pushed him onto his gently, pulling his boxers down around his thighs. I looked at him, seeing that he hadn't woken up yet. I giggled quietly, moving under the blanket. 

My lips wrapped around his tip, my tongue swirling around. I took more of him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Frank’s hips rocked up slowly, his hand reached down to tangle in my hair. 

“Fuck, baby,” he breathed out. 

I pulled off, running my tongue along the underside. He pushed the blanket off the top of my head, looking down at me. I wrapped my lips around him again, going down to the base. My hand massasged his balls gently and Frank cursed. His hips rocked up into my mouth gently and I ran my tongue along his underside. I pulled off, wrapping my hand around his erection, stroking him quickly. All it took was my gentle kitten licks to his tip push him over the edge. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Frank muttered. 

I giggled, putting his boxers back into place and wiping my hand on the sheets. I straddled his hips and leaned down to give him a kiss. 

“Well, good morning,” he said. 

“Happy birthday, daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, holding onto my hips gently. 

“Well, so far this is turning out to be the best birthday ever,” he said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“You're twice my age now,” I said. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Frank agreed. “You hungry, baby? Let's get you some breakfast. Ever since I was little Marco always made me chocolate chip pancakes on my birthday.”

I smiled happily and stood up. I got dressed, putting on one of Frank's big white button ups and my panties. He got dressed into his suit, holding my hand. I smiled happily as we went down to the kitchen. I could smell the chocolate as we sat down and Marco put plates in front of us. 

“Grazie,” Frank said with a smile. 

We ate happily and I saw Pete walk by the doorway with grocery bags on his arms. I giggled and Frank looked at me in confusion. 

“What's up?” He asked. 

I shook my head and giggled again. Frank raised his eyebrows, lips pressed into a firm line. 

“Now, baby, don't keep secrets from daddy,” he said. 

I bit my lip and looked down. 

“Pete was just making faces in the door,” I lied. 

“Oh, well why didn't you just say so, princess?” He asked with a small chuckle. 

I shrugged and he smiled, kissing the side of my head. I doused my pancakes in syrup and smiled happily. 

“What are you doing today?” I asked. 

“Well, I was hoping to just spend all day cuddling with you, maybe watching movies,” he said. “Also, I was gonna take you out for a nice dinner.”

“Don't you have to work?” I asked. 

“I can take some time off to spend with beautiful little boy,” Frank said. “Especially on my 34th birthday.”

He kissed my cheek and I giggled happily. 

“But daddy, it's okay if you need to work today,” I said. 

We need time to set up his birthday party.

“I think Pete has some very important stuff for you to do,” I said. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Frank asked, amusement in his voice. 

“Organize…papers?” I said, but it sounded more like a question. 

“Sweetheart, I don't organize papers,” Frank said. “That's more of Pete’s job. He's my right hand man, basically.”

“Is he your best friend?” I asked. 

“Yeah, he is,” Frank said. 

I smiled and held onto his hand. 

“How about we can cuddle first then you can work if you need to,” I said. 

Frank raised his eyebrows but he didn't question it anymore. We finished eating and cuddled up, watching movies together. I told Frank he could pick out the movies because it was his birthday but he said no and had me pick out all the movies. Although, Frank didn't seem to mind when I picked out all my favorite Disney movies. 

His arms were wrapped around me as he held me close. Every now and then he would kiss my cheek or my forehead and whisper ‘I love you’ to me. It was so nice and peaceful I almost didn't want to move. But then I remembered we had to set up Frank's party and at this point it was a little before dinner. 

“Okay, daddy, you have to go work now,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“I think I'm comfortable here with my precious baby boy,” he said. 

“But you gotta do your big boy work now,” I said. “So that way later we can have fun together.”

“Well, I do like the sound of that,” Frank said. “Okay, fine, I'll work for a little and then I'll take you out for dinner. Dress nice, I'm gonna take you somewhere fancy.”

I kinda felt bad, Frank had all this planned. But we can go to dinner tomorrow night and have a party tonight. I think Frankie's gonna have a lot of fun at the party.

“Alright, baby, I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

I smiled and gave him a kiss. Frank got up and went into his office. I went to the meeting room, where Patrick was sitting in Pete’s lap as the latter kissed his cheek. 

“He's finally working,” I said. 

“Alright, I got some balloons and streamers that I thought you'd have fun decorating with,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded. Patrick helped me use the helium tanks to blow up the balloons while Pete went to go tell Marco the cake he has to make. We made it all so pretty. Pete and invited over some of Frank’s workers, who Frank was apparently friends with. 

“Let me go get changed,” I said. 

I bought a special outfit just for Frank today. It was a black corset with pretty lace. I had black panties, which had a hole in the butt cut out shaped like a heart so I can wear my cat tail plug. I also had on a black lace garter belt, the straps connected to black thigh high socks. I put on my black cat ears and a pretty pink bow in my hair. I made sure I had on my white leather collar and attached it to my chain leash. 

“Alright, Gee, time to get ready,” Pete said. 

We all went into the living room, turning off the lights and hiding behind furniture. 

“Daddy!” I called. “Daddy!”

I giggled as we heard some shuffling. Frank came in the room and we all jumped out. 

“Surprise!” We shouted. 

Frank pulled his gun out in fright. I immediately hid behind Pete, peeking out to see Frank put the gun away, a small smile spreading over his face. 

“What's this?” He asked. 

“Happy birthday, daddy!” I cheered. 

I hurried forward and gave him a hug. Frank laughed, kissing the top of my head. 

“Really, is this all for me?” Frank asked. 

“Of course it is, man,” Pete said. 

Frank smiled as people all began talking to each other and Pete turned on some music. 

“Daddy, daddy, look!” I exclaimed. “I told you when I got you a present I was gonna wrap it in black wrapping paper with a big pink bow but since I can get you a present then I'm your present! Look at my pretty bow!”

“Oh, princess, you look beautiful,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

“And I even got cat ears and a cat tail too,” I said with a giggle.

“Did you plan all this?” He asked. 

“Pete helped,” I said. 

“Thank you, baby boy,” he mumbled. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I giggled happily. I'm so glad Frank likes the surprise party. A part of me was nervous that he'd be mad since I ruined his plans. 

“Can we still go out to eat tomorrow night?” I asked. 

“Of course we can,” Frank agreed. 

I smiled and held his hand, guiding him to the big arm chair at the front of the room. 

“This is the birthday boy chair,” I said happily. 

Frank smiled, sitting in the chair. He pulled me into his lap and I giggled, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

Frank kissed my head and I hugged him tight. 

“Drink?” Pete offered. 

I looked up as Pete handed Frank a beer. 

“You want something, Gee?” He offered. 

I shook my head. I only like getting drinks from my daddy, not anyone else. 

“Marco made you a cake too,” I said. “Can we get the cake now, pretty please, daddy?”

“Sweetheart, we can do whatever you want,” Frank said. 

I looked over at Pete, who was talking with Patrick. 

“Can we have the cake now?” I asked. 

“It's not ready yet,” Pete said. “Marco told me he'd get me once it was finished baking.”

I pouted and Frank kissed my cheek. He rubbed my back softly, looking over at the other people. Occasionally people would come over and say their congratulations and all that. Frank would always just give me occasional kisses and it was so nice. 

“You're so pretty,” Frank mumbled, brushing my hair behind my ear. 

I blushed and giggled. My head rested against his chest as Frank talked and laughed and drank with everyone else. My stomach growled and I pouted. 

“Daddy, i'm hungry,” I whined. 

“How about you go into the kitchen and get yourself a snack?” He suggested. 

I nodded and stood up, going to the kitchen. Marco was frosting the cake when I walked in. I went to the pantry and smiled, grabbing some goldfish crackers. I poured a little into princess bowl and went back out. I smiled, sitting on Frank's lap. Frank took a couple from my bowl and I giggled. 

The doorbell rang and Pete got up. He left the room and Frank wrapped his arms around me. Pete came back, shutting off the music. 

“Frank, the police are here.”


	25. Chapter 24

“Baby boy, go up to your room and lock the door,” Frank whispered. 

I didn't even have a chance to move when two policemen walked into the room, standing in front of me and Frank. They were both tall and thin and pretty. Pete started playing music loudly and Frank snickered. 

“Oh, come on, Pete,” Frank complained but he was still smiling about it while I was just confused. 

The men started dancing and stripping. I shrieked, dropping my goldfish and covering Frank's eyes. 

“No!” I cried. “My daddy!”

Frank just laughed but didn't make any move to pull my hands away. I whimpered, hugging myself close to Frank as I pouted. 

“Baby, baby,” Frank said softly. “It's okay, I'm all yours.”

“Mine,” I mumbled. 

I pouted, pulling my hands away. I didn't look at the strippers as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Frank rubbed my back softly, kissing the top of my head. 

“Baby boy, if it really bothers you then we can tell them to leave,” Frank whispered. 

“No, it's okay,” I mumbled. “But you're _my_ daddy, right?”

“Of course I am, baby boy,” he said. 

He gave me a soft kiss. 

“Well, why don't you put on a little show then, huh?” Frank suggested. 

“Y-you want me to dance?” I asked and he nodded. “In front of everyone?”

“If you want,” Frank said. 

“C-can I do it later?” I asked. “Just for you.”

Frank smiled and nodded. I blushed, kissing his cheek. 

“Good boy,” Frank mumbled, running his hand through my hair. “Now, how about you go check on that cake?”

I smiled and nodded. I went to the kitchen, seeing Marco putting all the decorative icing on it. But it still wasn't done as I went back to sit on Frank's lap. 

“I think the birthday boy gets a dance now,” Pete said. 

I pouted and shook my head, hugging Frank tight. 

“Sorry, Pete, I've got my own little baby boy to dance for me,” Frank said. 

I smiled softly, kissing his cheek. Frank rubbed my back softly and I picked my head up. I looked at everyone here, people talking and laughing and getting lap dances from the strippers in the tight black underwear and police hats. 

“Daddy, do you like your birthday party?” I asked. 

“Baby, it's perfect,” Frank said. “Thank you so much.”

I smiled happily, kissing his cheek. Pete offered Frank a cigarette, lighting it up for him. I snuggled up against him happily. Frank's free hand rubbed my thigh gently and reassuringly, his rough hands against my soft skin and I loved it. His hand went up a little while, the very tips of his fingers brushing against my panties. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank just smirked, pulling his hand away. 

“Save all that for later,” Frank said quietly. “I'm gonna tie you up, princess, I'll fuck you until you come at least four times.”

I whimpered, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“F-four?” I asked. 

“That's right,” he said. “All night long.”

I whimpered quietly, resting my head on his chest. Marco came in then, carrying a big cake. It was covered in black frosting and there was a picture of Frank's jack-o-lantern tattoo in white icing with something in Italian written below it. There were a bunch of candles and everyone cheered as he put it on the table in front of Frank. 

“Make a wish, daddy!” I cheered. 

“I've already got you, what more could I want?” Frank replied. 

I blushed as he leaned forward. 

“Wanna help me blow out the candles, baby boy?” He asked. 

I nodded excitedly as he kissed my cheek. Frank and I blew out the candles and I giggled. Marco cut a piece for Frank and set it on a plate. He picked up the fork, feeding me a bite. 

“Good?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. Frank kept feeding me, taking the occasional bite for himself. He set the plate aside when we were done and I looked around. The strippers were still dancing for people and i saw some doing drugs and smoking. 

Frank kissed my cheek, holding me close. I felt so safe in his arms, so warm and comfortable. 

“I love you, little kitten,” he whispered. 

I giggled softly. “I love you too, daddy.”

I jumped in shock when there was a sudden crash like a window breaking. There were heavy footsteps running towards the room and I froze in fear. 

“Baby, get down,” Frank said quickly. 

He pushed me to the ground but I knew it wasn't in a mean way. I hid behind the chair, covering my ears as I heard gunshots. I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut tight. 

When I finally had the nerve to peek around the chair, I saw everyone shooting at something. When I looked, I saw my dad, Mikey, and some of my dad's workers. 

I ducked back again, crying in fear. There was a loud thump and I looked around again. Frank was on the ground, blood seeping out of his chest. I screamed, hurrying forward to his side. 

“Daddy!” I screamed. 

Frank wasn't moving and I tried shaking him but there wasn't any reaction. 

“Daddy, daddy please,” I cried. 

Someone grabbed me and I fought against his grip. I looked at Mikey, trying to push him away as he pulled me to the door. 

“No!” I screamed. 

I saw Patrick trying to help Frank. Pete grabbed my arm, hitting Mikey across the face with the butt of his gun. Mikey fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Pete picked me up and I screamed as he brought me up to my room. 

“Stay here,” he ordered. 

I tried running past him back to Frank but he grabbed me. He shut the door and sighed. The gunshots were starting to slow and I cried. 

“Daddy was shot!” I cried. 

“I know, Patrick’s already down there helping,” Pete said. “I made an agreement with Frank a while back and right now it's just my job to keep you safe.”

I shook my head, wiping away my tears. 

“Okay, come on,” Pete said. “Let's get you changed into some pajamas.”

The gunfires finally ended and I heard tires squeal as they drove away. Frank's men must've scared my family off. 

“No!” I cried. 

I tried running for the door again but Pete grabbed me. He sat me down on the couch and I cried, fighting against his grip to hold me down. 

“Gerard, the best thing you can do right now to help Frank is stay here,” he said. 

“B-but we need to get him to a hospital!” I cried. 

“No,” Pete denied and sighed quietly. “You know how Patrick's a nurse, right? And how he’s like the nurse for Frank's gang? Well, we have a doctor too. Well, used to. We didn't really need him a lot anymore so he doesn't live here anymore like he used to. He's just an on-call doctor and he comes in whenever we need him. He's already almost here.”

“S-so daddy’s doctor is gonna come here?” I asked. 

“Yeah, and he's gonna help Frank feel better,” Pete said. “But right now you just need to sleep.”

He helped me get out of my corset and take all the stuff out of my hair. I went to my closet, taking out my tail plug. I took off all my socks and my garter and panties. I changed into some normal pink cotton panties and a pink onesie. 

“Alright,” Pete said when I stepped out. “Let's get you to bed now.”

I whimpered as Pete for me into my crib. I cried and he sighed. 

“Okay, Gee, in the morning you'll be able to see him again,” he said. 

“Promise?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he said. “But you've gotta go to sleep now, okay?”

I nodded and he shut off the light, leaving the room and shutting the door. I curled into a ball but couldn't sleep. I got out of my crib, even though I knew Frank would be upset with me for doing so. 

I snuck downstairs and saw everyone cleaning stuff up. Pete was trying to pay off the strippers, who were freaking out but unscathed. I saw the big puddle of the blood from where Frank had been but his body wasn't there anymore. I looked at the trail of blood that lead to the basement door. 

I made sure no one was looking as I opened the basement door. It was nice down here, completely remodeled with white carpet and grey walls. But the white carpet was stained with blood that lead to a door.

I opened it slowly and peeked in. It looked like a little hospital room. Everything was clean and sterile. There were tile floors and walls. A hospital bed pushed up against the wall. All sorts of medical supplies were on the walls and the counters. In the center, there was a big light shining onto a metal table. There was blood all over and Frank was laying on the table, Patrick and some other man standing over his body, bloody tools in their hand. 

I screamed and both their heads snapped up to look at me. Patrick hurried over as I tried to get into the room to Frank. 

“Pete!” Patrick shouted. 

Pete hurried up and pulled me back. The door shut and locked and I screamed. Pete fought with me until I finally just collapsed in his lap, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“He's hurt!” I cried. “He's hurt so badly! What if he doesn't wake up?!”

“He's going to wake up,” Pete whispered, rubbing my back softly. “He's the toughest man I know.”

“I don't want him hurt,” I cried. “We were just having a fun party. It's his birthday, this can't happen, especially not on his birthday. It was supposed to be fun, we were supposed to go out to dinner tomorrow for his birthday. I don't want this to happen, I love him so much, I can't lose him.”

“It's okay, Gee, he's gonna be fine,” Pete reassured. “You think it's a lot worse than it actually is. It's really not that bad, the blood is just scary. But trust me, Frank’s been through a lot and a little bullet isn't gonna stop him.”

“B-but it was right in his chest,” I whimpered. 

“He's gonna be fine,” Pete whispered. “Come on, Gee, you've gotta go to sleep now.”

“But daddy,” I whimpered, looking to the door. 

“In the morning you'll be able to talk to him,” Pete promised. 

I sniffled, letting him pick me up and carry me upstairs.


	26. Chapter 25

I laid at Pete’s feet as I sobbed. He was sitting in a chair and I was under the desk as I cried. 

“Gee, come on, don't do this,” he sighed. 

I cried, hugging his legs. 

“You said I could talk to him,” I cried. 

“And as soon as he wakes up you can talk to him,” Pete said. “He's sleeping right now.”

“But he's been sleeping for two days!” I exclaimed. 

He reached down, running his hand through my hair comfortingly. 

“He's sleeping so he can get better,” Pete said softly. 

I whimpered, my lip quivering as I tried to stop crying. 

“Okay, Gee, just get off the ground,” he said softly. 

I sniffled, crawling up into his lap. I need comfort from someone and Pete was the only person I could get it from. Frank's been sleeping for two days and Patrick’s been by his side for most of that time. But Pete's been really nice and has kept me from crying a lot. 

“How about you make him a get well card to give to him when he wakes up?” Pete suggested. 

I nodded softly and Pete gave me some paper and markers. I sat down in my own seat and wrote a little get well message. I drew a bunch of little pictures at the bottom and put a bunch of hearts all around it. 

When I was finished, I set it down and sniffled. Pete was working, taking over the jobs that Frank used to do. He was trying to keep everything organized and under control until Frank woke up. 

“Pete?” I asked softly. 

“What's up?” He asked. 

“C-can I still go see daddy?” I whimpered. “I know he isn't awake yet but can I still see him?”

He sighed and nodded. I followed him down to the basement, hugging onto Casper. Patrick was scrubbing blood out of the carpet when we walked down and I immediately smelled bleach. 

“He wants to see Frank,” Pete said. 

Patrick stood up, going to the room. I followed him inside and hurried over to Frank's side. He was laying in the hospital bed. His chest was wrapped in bandages and he looked pale. He was connected to some wires, a tube in his nose to help him breath. 

“Daddy?” I asked, shaking his shoulder lightly. 

“Don't try to wake him up, Gee,” Patrick said. “He needs to rest.”

“B-but he's already rested for two days,” I whimpered. 

He didn't say anything, just started speaking quietly with Pete on the other side of the room. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. “Please wake up, I need you.”

I held onto his hand, my eyes filling with tears. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. “I hope you feel better. I wish you would wake up so I can give you kissies. I love you.”

I broke down sobbing again and I heard someone sigh. 

“Alright, Gee, I think that's enough for today,” Pete said. 

He held my hand and I let him lead me out of the room. I sniffled, walking back up the stairs with him. 

“How's a nap sound?” Pete said. 

I nodded and he smiled. I wiped away my tears and crawled into my crib. I cried myself to sleep quietly, wishing for my daddy.

“Hey, Gee,” a voice whispered. 

I woke up, groaning as I covered my head with my blanket. My eyes felt all puffy from crying so much and my head was hurting. I sniffled, wiping my nose as I closed my eyes again. 

“Gee,” Pete repeated. “Frank is awake.”

I sat upright and quickly got out of bed. Pete and I went to the basement but I made sure to grab my get well card first. We stood outside the door because Pete said we had to wait for Patrick to check on him. 

“Where's my baby?” I heard Frank ask. “Is he safe?”

I sniffled, waiting anxiously. Patrick finally opened the door and I stepped inside and they shut the door behind me. I watched Frank nervously, clutching my card to my chest. 

“Hey, baby, what are you doing all the way over there?” He asked. 

I stepped forward and sat on the foot of his bed. I don't know why I was so nervous but I was. 

“Hi, babydoll,” Frank said softly. 

His hospital bed was propped up. He looked pale, more pale than usual and he had a bit of stubble on his face. The tube was still in his nose, tucked behind his ears. Frank looked weak, something I thought I'd never see from him. 

“What have you got there, princess?” He asked. 

I whimpered, handing him my get well card. Frank looked at it and smiled. 

“Thank you, baby boy, I love it,” he said, setting the paper down on the table beside her bed. 

I looked down at my lap and he reached forward, resting a hand on my knee. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked. “I bet you were really scared.”

I nodded slowly and he smiled. 

“I'm okay, baby,” he reassured. “The doctor said I was really lucky. It’s a miracle I'm alive.”

I burst into tears and Frank squeezed my knee reassuringly. 

“Y-you could've died,” I sobbed. “I was so scared!”

“Don't cry, sweetheart,” he said. “I'm okay.”

I sniffled, looking up at him. He looked so weak.

“Look at me, I'm fine,” he said. 

“N-no you're not,” I whimpered. 

He held onto my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The door opened and I looked back at Patrick. He was with someone else who I didn't recognize. 

“Gee, this is Doctor Dewees,” Patrick said. “He's Frank’s doctor.”

“Y-you gonna keep my daddy healthy?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. 

“I've been treating Frank ever since he broke his arm when he was fourteen. But right now you need to let Frank rest some more,” he said. 

I whimpered and shook my head, holding tight onto Frank's hand. 

“Baby boy, I'm tired,” Frank said quietly. “How about you go watch some movies and eat ice cream and I'll have Patrick come get you when I wake up, yeah?”

“Okay,” I muttered. 

“Alright, come here so I can give you a kiss,” he said. 

I leaned forward, being careful not to shut the mattress too much. I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, babydoll,” he said. 

I walked out sadly as Patrick rubbed my back. He got me situated in front of the tv with a movie playing before he left. I sniffled, laying down on the couch. I just wanted to be able to hug Frankie and give him kisses until he felt better. 

Eventually it got late. I ate dinner alone, as I had been doing for the past two days. It was sad, I didn't like being alone all the time. Even at home I wasn't alone this much. I always had Mikey or my dad. But now Frank was hurt and both Patrick and Pete were working all the time because Frank is hurt. 

“Can I say goodnight to daddy?” I asked Patrick. 

He nodded and I followed him to the little hospital room. I walked up to Frank, who was sleeping again. 

“What's wrong with him?” I asked. “When will he get better?”

“He had a sucking chest wound,” Patrick said quietly and I frowned in confusion. “He was shot in the chest, you know? That means that air can come in through the wound which is very dangerous and can cause his lung to collapse.”

I whimpered in fear and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

“But we treated him in time so it thankfully didn't happen,” he said. “You see this machine here?” 

He pointed to a machine and I nodded. 

“This is monitoring his breathing to make sure he's okay,” Patrick said. “If something's wrong then an alarm will go off and we’ll be able to help him.”

“But when's he gonna get better, though?” I asked. 

“That depends on Frank,” Patrick replied. “It'll just be however long it takes his body to heal. But so far he's on the right track and is making good progress.”

He went over to start sterilizing some utensils on the other side of the good. 

“Please get better soon, daddy,” I whispered. “I love you.”

I kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand gently. I left, going upstairs to Frank's room, deciding I wanted to sleep in here tonight. I cuddled up underneath the big, warm comforter and whimpered. I had been wearing the same onesie for two days so I didn't need to change. 

I just wish I had Frank to cuddle with. Everything seemed so much scarier without him. I just wanted to give him hugs and kisses. But what if Frankie never gets better? What if he has to stay in a hospital bed for the rest of his life?

I sobbed, burying my face into the pillow as a new thought occurred to me. What about my family? I had been so distressed over Frank they completely slipped my mind. Were they safe? Was Mikey okay?

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed his number. It rang a few times before finally someone answered. 

“Gee?” Mikey asked. 

“Mikey? Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Other than the broken nose that asshole gave me I'm fine,” Mikey grumbled. “None of us are really hurt.”

“How could you do this?” I cried. “Frankie is hurt, he's really hurt and I don't know if he's gonna get better.”

“Good,” Mikey replied. “I told you when you first met him to stay away from him, Gee, he's dangerous.”

“No he's not,” I denied. “He's perfect, he treats me well, makes me feel special. I’m his baby.”

“Gee, you don't even know what you're talking about,” Mikey said. “You're 17, you're just a kid.”

“You're 16 so shut up,” I snapped, but immediately felt guilty for that. “I'm sorry, Mikey, please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.”

“Gee, just come home,” Mikey said softly. “It'll be fine and everything can go back to the way it was.”

I sniffled, shaking my head. I hung up, curling into a ball as I cried myself to sleep again.


	27. Chapter 26

“Gerard Way,” Pete said, sounding irritated. 

“No!” I shouted, pushing him away. 

He grabbed me and I cried, trying to push him away. 

“Gerard, take a fucking nap,” he said. 

“No!” I screamed. “I want daddy!”

“He's resting right now,” Pete said. “Come on, stop being difficult.”

I pushed him away and ran downstairs. I ran to the basement where Frank was laying. 

“Daddy!” I cried. 

“Baby, what's the matter?” He asked. 

“Gee won't take a nap,” Pete stated. 

“I don't want Pete, I want you, daddy,” I cried. 

“Gee, babydoll, I asked Pete to take care of you and make sure you nap because he told me you weren't sleeping very well lately,” Frank said. “You have to listen to him.”

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“I will have him take away your toys or tv time,” he said. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“You be good and listen to him, okay?” He asked and I nodded. “Pete, can I talk to him alone?”

I heard footsteps and he walked out. I sniffled, looking up at him nervously, I didn't want him to be mad at me. 

“I'm sorry I can't take care of you,” he said.

“No, you're hurt,” I said. “I've been bad.”

Frank held onto my hand and I looked up at him as he smiled softly. 

“You've been stressed out,” Frank said. “I know it's probably been hard on you.”

“But--”

“No,” Frank interrupted. “I think you just need to relax. How about you go with Pete and you can go to the mall with your friends?”

I shook my head. 

“No, no, you deserve it,” Frank insisted. “Here's the key to my safe, I've got cash in there. Take as much as you want and buy anything you want.”

“No, I wanna stay here with you,” I said. 

“No, baby, you deserve to go out,” he said. “Go have fun with your friends, relax for a little while, I'll be here when you get back.”

Frank reached onto the table where his phone, wallet, and all those kinds of things were. He handed me a key and I whimpered. 

“The safe is in my office, be good, okay?” He asked. 

I didn't really want to go anywhere but he seemed so insistent on me going. He talked to Pete while I went into his office. I opened the black safe and saw stacks of money as well as files. I took two thousand dollars, all in bills of a hundred. But that didn't even make a single dent in the amount of money that was in there. It looked like I had hardly even touched anything. 

I was about to close the safe when I saw something that caught my eye. There was a little key in the back corner. I grabbed it and looked it over. It definitely wasn't for some car or house or anything like that. I put it in my pocket and locked the safe, going back downstairs. 

“I'm ready,” I said sadly as I stepped into the hospital room.

“Have fun, sweetheart,” Frank said. 

I stepped closer, frowning slightly. He looked really pale and there was a bit of sweat on his skin. I pressed my hand to his forehead and frowned. 

“Daddy, you're really warm,” I whispered. “You're burning up.”

He pushed my hand away lightly and gave me a small smile that looked kinda forced. 

“How much money did you take?” He asked. 

“Two thousand,” I said. 

“You could've taken more if you wanted,” Frank said. “Buy as many things as you want. Have fun, baby boy.”

I whimpered and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss. I walked out with Pete and got into the car with him. I called my friends on the way and they said they'd meet me there. 

“Thank you for and going,” Pete said. “It'll at least give Frank a little peace of mind before he goes into his surgery.”

“Surgery?!” I shrieked. 

“Fuck, he didn't tell you that part, did he?” he muttered.

“Take me home!” I cried. 

“No,” Pete denied. 

“No! I don't wanna go to the mall!” I sobbed. “I want daddy!”

“Gee, just calm down,” Pete said softly. “It's okay, he's gonna be fine.”

“But if he's fine then why does he need surgery?” I asked. 

“He's got a fever, you noticed that,” Pete said. “That's a sign of an infection and they're just gonna make sure he's okay and make sure there weren't any bullet fragments left in him.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“I wanna go home,” I whimpered. 

“Just go out now and have some fun,” Pete said. “Frank's gonna be fine.”

I wiped my tears away as we got to the mall. My friends showed up a little bit after and they immediately knew something was wrong. 

“What happened?” Ryan asked. 

“Frank was shot and he was really hurt,” I said quietly. 

“What?” Lindsey gasped. “How?”

“My dad ambushed Frank's party a couple days ago and someone shot him,” I said. “He made me come out here to get my mind off things but he's in surgery right now.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry,” Lindsey said, giving me a hug. “Okay, we are definitely going to get your mind off things, let you have a little fun.”

“I don't wanna have fun, I wanna be sad and with my daddy,” I said. 

Ray smiled and held my hand. 

“Well then, how does some ice cream sound?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. We all walked to the cafeteria, Pete following close behind. 

“Frank is gonna be fine, right?” Ryan asked Pete and Pete nodded. “See, Gee, you don't have to worry, he's gonna be fine.”

“B-but what if he's not?” I asked. “What if he's really hurt? What if he does have an infection and he dies? What if he has to be connected to that breathing machine for the rest of his life?”

“Gee, stop over thinking things,” Ray said. “Just spend this time having fun, okay? And when you get home you'll be able to see Frank again.”

I nodded softly as we all got our ice cream. We sat at a table and I poked at my ice cream with the spoon but I wasn't hungry. I was just so worried, I didn't have an appetite. But it looked so good and it had chocolate sauce and colorful sprinkles and I wish I could eat it but I just didn't want it. 

I felt bad for being here and trying to have fun. I felt so guilty. Frank was at home and he wasn't having any fun and he was hurt. He wasn't even allowed to eat tasty ice cream like this, he wasn't allowed to. And if he couldn't have fun and eat ice cream then I didn't want to either. 

“Come on, Gee, cheer up,” Lindsey said. “Get your mind off of things, we can go to your favorite stores and we can get you a whole bunch of stuff. I know there's this one dress that just came out at the store you like and you'd look really cute in it.”

“I wanna buy something for Frank as a get well gift,” I said. 

“Well, i'm sure we can get something for him,” Lindsey said. 

We finished eating and I did end up eating my own ice cream. We walked around and I went to a store that had a bunch of fancy stuff in it. I found the same watch again that I was originally gonna get him before. I paid for it and still had a few hundred dollars left over. It was in a fancy box but I bought a little pink bow to stick to the top of it. 

“Okay, let's buy some stuff for you now, maybe that'll make you feel better,” Ray said. 

Pete held the gift for me as we walked around. But I was still so sad the entire time. 

“Do you think this dress looks good on me?” Lindsey asked, holding it up to her. 

“Yeah, Linds, you look great,” I mumbled. 

She kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, it's going to be fine,” Lindsey said. “He's okay, he's gonna be perfect fine.”

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my back softly and I sighed. 

“Frank is tough, your dad wouldn't be so worried about him if he wasn't,” Lindsey said. “Don't worry, he's gonna be fine, he wouldn't leave you alone.”

“Yeah,” I agreed quietly. 

“Now come on, we need to get you a cute little outfit to wear for Frank when he gets better,” she said. 

I blushed as she pulled me over to the lingerie section. Pete followed awkwardly, looking down at his phone and texting someone. Ray and Ryan were in a different store.

“Hey, Gee, Frank’s out of surgery,” Pete said. “He's gonna be fine.”

“Really?” I asked. “Can we go home now?”

“He's not awake yet, anyways,” he said. “Patrick told me he'd tell me when he's awake.”

“B-but I still wanna see him,” I said. 

“You can see him when we get home,” Pete said. 

I pouted, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Pwease?” I begged, jutting out my bottom lip. 

He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

“That may work on Frank but it's not gonna work on me,” Pete stated. 

I pouted and Lindsey rubbed my back gently. 

“Come on, we need to get you something nice,” she said. “Maybe a new dress or some new shoes will help make you feel at least a little bit better.”

“Maybe,” I said quietly. 

I followed her around the store as she picked out item after item. By the time we left, we had bags full of clothes and shoes. 

“We're going home now?” I asked hopefully.

“Yeah, Frank woke up ten minutes ago,” Pete said. 

I smiled happily and we packed everything into the car. 

“He's okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, he's fine,” Pete said. “No, infection.”

Before we got into the car I gave him a hug. 

“What's this for?” Pete asked. 

“I'm sorry for being difficult earlier,” I apologized. “And thank you for trying to keep me happy while Frank is hurt.”


	28. Chapter 27

“Daddy?” I asked quietly. 

I shut the door behind me and stepped closer. 

“Hey, baby,” he said quietly, he sounded kind of weak. 

I sat next to him on the bed and looked him over. He was pale and he looked tired. 

“I-I got you a gift,” I said quietly. 

“Baby, you didn't have to,” he said. “You were just supposed to buy stuff for yourself.”

I nodded and handed him the box. He opened it and smiled softly. 

“Thank you, baby,” he said. “I love it. Help me put it on?”

Frank held out his wrist and I put the watch on him. He caressed my cheek gently and he smiled softly. 

“I love you, baby,” he whispered. “I'm tired, do you think I can rest for a while?”

I nodded again but couldn't help but feel sad. I didn't want to see him so weak and tired anymore all the time. I leaned closer to give him a kiss but he winced. 

“D-did I hurt you?” I squeaked. 

“No, you just shifted the bed and I'm just sore,” he said. 

“B-but I did hurt you,” I stated. 

“Come here, give daddy a kiss,” he said. 

I leaned forward carefully and gave him a kiss. I left him alone and went upstairs. I felt the key in my pocket, going up to Frank's room. I had a feeling, a part of me knew what the key went to. 

I went to Frank's room, grabbing the box from under Frank's bed. I went to unlock it but stopped. A part of me really didn't want to open it. What can be so bad that Frank kept it hidden away? What if it's something that's actually really bad?

I took a deep breath, unlocking it. My hands were shaking as I put my hand on the lid. I finally opened it and looked inside. There were photos, mostly. Photos of Frank and some girl I didn't recognize. He looked like he was still in high school in some photos. The oldest he looks is in his twenties. 

There was also two rings, wedding rings it looks like. And things like love letters and little notes and little drawings. I picked up one of the papers and saw a little poem written by Frank to this girl. There were little stuffed animals and a pink paci. 

I sniffled, carrying the box downstairs. Frank was sleeping when I walked into the room. I sat at the door of his bed, watching him for a moment. 

“Daddy?” I asked quietly, tapping his leg. 

Frank shifted slightly, opening his eyes.

“Baby, what's up?” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Wh-what's this?” I asked. 

Frank glanced down at the box and if he wasn't pale before he sure was now. 

“Baby boy, shut you open that?” He asked. 

He didn't sound mad, just sad. 

“I-I was curious and I found the key,” I said. 

Frank didn't say anything, just took the box from me and looked inside it. 

“What is it, daddy?” I asked. 

“It's a box with stuff on it,” Frank replied, shutting it and setting it on the table. 

“But what is the stuff?” I asked. “Who’s that girl?”

“She's just someone,” Frank said. “Babydoll, I'm tired.”

“I won't be upset if it's someone you used to date,” I said. 

“But I will get upset,” Frank stated. 

“Why?” I asked, holding onto his hand. 

“Because she was killed,” he said quietly. “A week after I proposed she was killed. And she was killed by your dad.”

I didn't say anything for a moment and I looked down. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. “I-I don't know why he would do that.”

“Because he's a dick,” Frank muttered. “He didn't want me happy.”

“When?” I asked. 

“Like ten years ago,” Frank said. 

“Th-that was like right before my mom died,” I said quietly. “W-was my dad telling the truth? D-did you really k-kill my mom?”

Frank didn't look at me and my lip quivered. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I was mad,” he whispered. “I was acting stupid, which is apparently something I always do when I'm in love.”

“Y-you killed my mom,” I whimpered. “I-I was eight years old, I was h-heartbroken, she was like my best friend.”

Frank ran a hand down his face, his watch glinting in the light. 

“Baby boy, I'm so sorry,” he said, holding onto my hand. 

I pulled my hand away and wiped away my tears. 

“Princess, please,” he begged. 

I wiped my tears away and stood up. Frank tried to sit up and reach for me but gasped, clutching his chest. My eyes widened when I saw the bandages on his chest turn pink slightly as he cursed, his teeth clenched. 

“Baby, I think my stitches opened,” he said. “Go get Patrick.”

The breathing monitor he was attached to was making little beeping sounds and I squeaked in fear. I ran to find Patrick, who seemed to be nowhere in sight for the first time ever. 

“Patrick!” I screamed. “Patrick!”

I finally found him in the kitchen and I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the basement. 

“Wh-what's wrong?” Patrick asked. 

“Frank is hurt,” I cried. “The machiney thingy is making beeping sounds.”

Patrick hurried up to the hospital room and I went to follow but he shut and locked the door before i can get in. I fell to my knees and sat against the door. 

I _was_ upset at first because Frank killed my mom. And I was still really upset about that but I just wanted him safe. I hurt him, I made him get hurt. This is all my fault. I didn't want him to be hurt. And now there was the hole in his chest again because it wasn't closed up anymore so air can come in. Now there's a chance his lung can collapse. 

“Fuck,” I heard Frank groan. 

I whimpered quietly, hugging my knees to my chest. Pete came down and pulled me up to my feet. 

“Come on, Gee, do you wanna go color or watch cartoons or something,” Pete asked. 

Patrick must've texted him to come sort me out. 

“No, I don't wanna,” I whimpered. 

Pete carried me upstairs and I whined but didn't try to push him away. I cried into his shoulder, hugging him tight. He sat on the couch but I just clutched onto him. I was so upset about my mom and about Frank.

My mom was eight when she died. My dad wouldn't even tell us how she died. But she homeschooled us and spent all her time with us. Since I couldn't hang out with my friends all the time she always used to play with me. She would color with me and play dolls and dress up with me. 

I remember they had gone out for dinner. My dad would always take my mom out to fancy dinners and buy her a bunch of flowers and jewelry. I actually kind of liked it when they went out because I would sit on my mom’s bed and watch her get ready and I would help her pick out her outfit and shoes and jewelry and sometimes I would get ready too even though I didn't go anywhere but I would have a fancy tea party with my stuffies. She would do my hair and makeup and it was so fun. 

But that night they had gone out. Most of the time I was already asleep by the time they would get home. But that night I had woken up to a lot of commotion from my dad’s workers. I was really scared and Mikey was too. We were just hugging each other and crying for hours until my dad came home and told us our mom had passed away. We were so upset, my dad was upset too. The three of us all cried together for hours until my dad had to go and work. 

“He’s gonna be fine,” Pete whispered. 

“H-he killed my mom,” I sobbed. 

“He was irrational,” Pete said. “When Frank is in love he tends to act like that. I mean, he's killed at least four people that I know about for you. And Jamia was killed when they were walking through the park. Usually Frank is on guard when he's out, he's quick to react to danger. But he was only paying attention to Jamia and she ended up getting hurt. It's like when you were kidnapped, Frank didn't even know what to do because he was just thinking about you. He kinda just goes blind with love.”

“B-but he killed my mom,” I cried. “And I still love him and I feel like I shouldn't love him but I do and I care about him but he killed my mom. I-I don't know what to do.”

“It was in the past,” Pete said. “Not that that makes it okay. It's not. And he needs to, like, take responsibility for that somehow. But you still love him and I don't think you should let that go, I haven't seen Frank as happy as I've seen him with you.”

I sniffled and he rubbed my back. 

“B-but I'm supposed to hate him, he killed my mom,” I said. 

“And that was wrong, definitely wrong,” Pete said. “But you love him, okay? Just talk with him. And I know already that Frank's not gonna wanna talk about it and he’ll keep changing the subject but make him talk about it.”

I nodded softly and he smiled, wiping my tears away. 

“Is Frank gonna be okay?” I asked. “I hurt him, I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just upset. H-he was bleeding and the machine was making a scary sound because I didn't wanna hold his hand and he got hurt because of me.”

“No, it's not your fault,” he denied. “His stitches just came out, Patrick will just stitch them up real quick.”

“B-but what about the air that could make his lung collapse?” I asked. 

“I don't know, Gee, I'm not a doctor,” Pete said. 

I sniffled, resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried, praying for Frank to be okay.


	29. Chapter 28

I walked into Frank's hospital room nervously. He was laying the bed, reading some work papers Pete had given to him. I stood by the door nervously because I didn't want to interrupt him. It was five whole minutes before he noticed me and he flinched.

“Jesus Christ, baby, don't scare me like that,” Frank muttered. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I'm sorry for making your stitches come out,” I whimpered. “I-I made you a cupcake. Well, Marco made it but I decorated it for you. I'm sorry.”

“Come here, baby boy,” Frank said. 

I sniffled, sitting on the side of his bed. 

“Princess, I wish I could eat that cupcake but Patrick had me on a liquid diet just to be safe,” Frank said. “But thank you so much.”

My lip quivered as i looked at the cupcake, which had a bunch of pink frosting with colorful sprinkles on it and it said ‘I'm sorry’ on it in icing.

“I-I can make you soup,” I offered. “W-well I don't know how to cook but I can get Marco to make you soup.”

“Babydoll, you don't need to apologize,” Frank said. 

“B-but I made you get hurt,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, stop blaming yourself,” Frank said. “I'm the one who moved too quickly and too roughly.”

I sniffled and Frank held onto my head. 

“How about you go grab my laptop and we can watch a movie together,” he suggested. 

I nodded, going up to quickly get his laptop before I headed back down. 

“I don't know what the hell my dad was thinking when he built this room,” Frank muttered. “Right in the basement, I don't even get a window and I'm confined in this space.”

I looked around at the plain walls, the same all around from floor to ceiling and almost blindingly white. 

“At least I've got your pretty face to look at,” Frank said and I blushed. “C’mere, beautiful, don't be shy.”

Frank scooched over slightly, wincing a bit but he tried to hide it. I sat next to him nervously, so scared that I might hurt him again. 

“Closer, baby,” Frank said. 

I sat so my side pressed against his. Frank wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I blushed. 

“So, what are we watching?” He asked. 

I turned on his computer, typing in the password and going to Netflix. 

“Pick one,” I said. 

“Nope, you get to pick,” Frank said. 

I sighed, picking a movie that I thought looked good. As we watched, I ate the cupcake because Frank said I shouldn't let it go to waste. My eyes filled with tears as I finished it and I threw the wrapper on the ground. 

“What's wrong?” Frank asked.

I sat up, setting the laptop aside. 

“You keep making me happy but I don't wanna be happy because you're not happy,” I cried. 

“Baby, I'm happy,” Frank said. “It isn't so bad, at least I don't have to be working and I can spend more time with you.”

“But you're hurt,” I whimpered. “A-and you're not happy down here in the basement. And I don't want the cupcake and I don't wanna pick the movie because those things make me happy and I want you to be the one that's happy.”

“Baby, you happy makes me happy,” Frank said. 

“B-but I don't wanna be happy,” I said. “I wanna be sad.”

Frank held onto my hand and I sniffled. 

“Can you tell me about Jamia?” I asked. 

Frank’s thumb, which had been softly rubbing against my hand, froze for a moment before continuing its motions. 

“Let’s keep watching the movie,” Frank said. 

I shook my head and closed the laptop. 

“Pete said I should talk to you about everything,” I stated. 

“Fucking Pete,” Frank mumbled. 

“Daddy please?” I asked. “M-maybe it would make you feel better?”

“Baby, I don't know,” Frank muttered. “It hurts.”

“I know, it hurts me too,” I said quietly. “My mom was my best friend.”

“Baby boy, I'm so sorry,” Frank said. “God, I wish I never did that. I-I was just so mad that your dad took the person I love away that I wanted to take away the person he loved too.”

I cried, looking down at my lap. 

“Princess, I'm so sorry,” Frank apologized. “I wish I could take that back.”

“Me too,” I whispered. “B-but tell me about Jamia.”

It was quiet and I thought Frank was just gonna change the subject again. 

“She was sweet,” Frank said quietly. “A-and she wasn't apart of this whole shit show like other people I dated were. She didn't know anything about gangs and all that shit. She worked in a flower shop and I thought she was so pretty. The first time I really talked to her was when I bought flowers from her and then handed them to her right after. Jamia was so confused. But I asked her out and that was that.”

I held onto his hand and looked up. I was shocked to see that Frank was actually crying. I've never seen him cry before and I never thought I would. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. 

I went to hug him but Frank held his hand up to stop me. I momentarily forgot that he was hurt and I just wanted to make him feel better but every time I try to do that I couldn't. He wasn't even wearing the watch anymore, it was sitting on the table. 

Instead, I kissed his hand. Frank didn't say anything, just held onto my hand. I sniffled, laying down next to him. 

“I can leave, if you want,” I whispered sadly. 

“Leave? Wh-what do you mean leave?” Frank asked. 

“If you don't want me here, I can go,” I said quietly. 

“No, baby, you're not going anywhere,” Frank denied. “I love you, sweetheart, there's no changing that.”

I sniffled, kissing his hand again. Neither of us said anything and I closed my eyes. I just kept thinking about my mom, I was still sad now about her death. 

“Daddy?” I asked. 

I opened my eyes and saw Frank was asleep. I sighed quietly, kissing his forehead. I got out of bed and went upstairs. Patrick was talking with Pete when I walked past them. 

“Hey, Gee, what's up?” He asked. 

“Um, Frank fell asleep so I thought I should just leave him,” I said quietly. 

Patrick came over with a soft smile and gave me a hug. 

“You don't need to worry, Frank is gonna be fine,” he reassured. 

“How do you know that?” I asked. 

“Because I've been studying medicine for years,” Patrick stated. “This isn't the first gunshot wound I've seen.”

I sniffled, burying my face into his shoulder. 

“Gee, he's gonna be okay, you trust me to take care of him, right?” He asked. 

I nodded and he rubbed my back. 

“And Dewees is an amazing doctor, he's been studying medicine ever since he was a teenager,” Patrick said. “Frank is in the best hands he can possibly be in. We care about Frank, and we are doing everything we can to make him better as fast as possible. I know it's scary but just stick by his side and he’ll be better before you know it.”

“I'm really sad because I can tell Frank is sad but I can't do anything to help,” I cried. “He won't even wear the watch I gave him.”

“No, sweetheart, I made him take off the watch yesterday because I didn't wanna risk accidentally getting blood on it,” Patrick said. “If it were his choose he would've kept it on.”

“Oh, i’m sorry,” I mumbled. 

“Gee, you don't have to do all these things to make him happy,” Patrick said. “The first thing he did when he woke up was make sure you're okay. It's just you that makes him happy and having you by his side is the only reason he's happy. Because trust me, when you're not around he's just grumbling and cursing and complaining.”

“So he is unhappy then?” I asked. 

“Well, he definitely isn't happy about being shot and forced to stay in bed all the time,” Patrick said. “Frank likes to be out and doing things. I mean, he's the head of a gang, after all. But seeing you definitely brightens his day a lot, he loves you.”

I wiped my eyes and he smiled as Pete came over too. 

“Hey, did you talk to him about Jamia?” Pete's asked and I nodded. 

“What? No, don't do that,” Patrick said. “Frank is weak right now, he's injured. Put that stress on him and he can have a heart attack. And sometimes even intense emotions can cause heart attacks too due to electrical impulses and he's got so many pent up emotions. And with how weak he is right now if he were to have a heart attack he most likely wouldn't survive.”

I burst into tears and he rubbed my back. 

“I-I could've killed him!” I cried. “H-he's sleeping right now, what if he isn't sleeping and he's actually dead?”

“He isn't dead,” Patrick denied. “The respiratory machine would've gone off from the interruption in his breathing pattern.”

“Oh,” I muttered. “B-but either way I still could've really hurt him.”

“It was dangerous, yes,” Patrick agreed. “He doesn't need that stress. And I think it'd be best if he didn't have that stress until he gets a little bit better.”

“A-are you saying I can't see him?” I squeaked. 

“Just for a little bit so they way he can get better,” Patrick said. “He just needs to focus on himself for a little bit.”

“F-for how long?” I asked. 

“I don't know, Gee, but remember, it's just for Frank so he can get better,” he said. “Don't worry, okay? It's gonna be fine.”

“B-but I'm gonna miss my daddy,” I whimpered. 

“I know but you'll have him again soon,” Patrick reassured. “Right now he just needs to rest and relax without any sort of stress.”


	30. Chapter 29

I was finally able to see Frank again and I was so happy. It's been a couple weeks and I just wanted to kiss him again. Patrick’s been telling me how he's doing and he's getting a lot better apparently. 

I made sure I looked okay before going into the hospital room. Frank looked so much better now. His hair was washed and his skin had color in it. I couldn't see the bandages anymore, he wore a loose t-shirt. Frank wasn't connected to the machines anymore and he seemed to be moving around a lot easier. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. 

I hurried to his side and Frank smiled. 

“Baby boy, I missed you,” Frank said, giving me a kiss. “I love you.”

I felt my eyes filled with tears. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked, cupping my cheek in his hand. 

“I just missed you so much,” I whimpered. 

He smiled, kissing my forehead. I sat beside him and held onto his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Let's go for a walk,” he said. 

“A-a walk?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, starting to get up. I whimpered, shaking my head as I grabbed his arm. 

“No, you're gonna hurt yourself,” I worried. 

“Baby, I'm fine, Patrick said I should be getting out of bed more anyways before I start atrophying,” Frank said. 

I let him get up and out breath and he smiled softly. Frank wrapped an arm around me as we walked and I could tell he only did it so he could lean against me for support, even if he tried to hide it. We moved slowly as we got upstairs and Frank went towards the kitchen. 

“Daddy, I'm thirsty,” I said. “Can I have juice?”

“He hardly ever drinks anything,” Patrick said. “He only likes getting drinks from you, he won't accept them from anyone else.”

“Baby boy, it's okay to take drinks from other people,” Frank said. “You're safe, I promise.”

I whimpered and shook my head but Frank didn't say anything more. He poured me some juice and sat beside me as I drank, smiling when I finished. 

“Grab your coat, sweetheart, let’s take a walk outside,” Frank said. 

He leaned against the wall as I put on my coat. Frank didn't put on any sort of jacket, just slipped on some shoes. We walked out the front door and Frank smiled softly. 

“God, I've fucking missed being outside,” he said. “Finally some fresh air.”

He stilled leaned against me as we walked slowly. Patrick was following a little bit behind in case anything were to happen. We walked around the yard for a little bit and I was so happy. Even though I was getting a little tired from carrying his weight, I didn't ever wanna stop. 

“Come on, let’s sit down,” Frank said. 

We sat down on a bench together and he took some deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” I asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, my legs are just tired,” he said. “I'm just not used to walking very much.”

I held onto his hand, resting my head on his shoulder gently. 

“I missed you so much, daddy,” I said. “I'm glad you're getting better.”

“Me too,” Frank agreed. “Because if I recall, I still promised you a night where I'd make you come four times. Birthday or not I'm gonna fuck you all night long as soon as I'm well enough to.”

I blushed and giggled, kissing his cheek. Frank looked so happy. He kept smiling and laughing. I bet he was just so glad to be outside again and out of the hospital bed. 

“Daddy, I'm gonna go pick some flowers for you,” I said happily. 

Frank smiled as I kissed his cheek and went around the side of the house where some wild flowers had grown. I smiled, crouching down to pick some for him. They were so pretty, I knew he was gonna love them. Maybe I can even put them into a vase to put next to his bed. I think that would make his room so much more cheerful. 

Someone bumped into me and I fell down. I looked down, looking at the mud that covered my leg and my dress. The man, who was carrying a box, looked down in shock and set the box down. 

“Fuck, I didn't see you there,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

“I-I'm dirty,” I whimpered, my lip quivering. 

I hate being dirty. 

“Oh god, please don't cry,” he begged. “Please, fuck, don't cry.”

He panicked, pulling out the contents of his pocket. 

“Here, I'll give you thirty bucks and two sticks of gum if you please don't cry,” he pleaded. 

I couldn't help it, I just kept thinking about how my dress was stained and mud caked my skin. How there was bugs and dirt and it was just so dirty. I burst into tears, trying to wipe the dirt off but that only resulted in it getting over my hands. 

“Baby boy?” Frank called. 

I saw Frank come around the corner, getting help from Patrick. He raised his eyebrows at the scene and pulled out his gun, which Patrick immediately took from him. 

“No, no killing,” Patrick denied. “Just relax.”

“He made my baby cry,” Frank said. 

“Come on, let's just go back inside,” Patrick said. “You've been out enough.”

I sniffled as I got up, trying my best to ignore the mud on my leg but I felt so disgusted by it. Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead, leaning against me. We walked inside and started towards the basement when Frank started leaning on me more. 

“Daddy, stop,” I whined. “I-I can't hold all your weight.”

“Pete!” Patrick called as we stopped walking. 

Frank looked like he really couldn't stand up anymore. Pete hurried over, picked Frank up and carrying him downstairs. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. “What’s happening to him?”

“Nothing, Gee, he's probably just tired,” Patrick said. “He hasn't been moving around a lot and now he's doing a lot at once and it was probably just a little too much.”

We went down to the hospital room where Pete had already set Frank into the bed and he was sleeping peacefully. 

“What if he's hurt?” I asked. “He's not connected to a machine, no alarm will go off if he's hurt.”

“Gee, sweetheart, he's fine,” Pete reassured. “Now, do you wanna stay in here with him or go off to play?”

“Stay here,” I said. 

I went to the sink, sitting on the counter as I washed myself off. I hated being dirty so much, it was one of the worst feeling in the world. Just thinking about having all that disgusting mud caked over my skin is awful. 

I cuddled up in the bed next to Frank, holding onto his hand. Patrick and Pete left us alone and I sniffled. Frank was doing so well, I thought that maybe he might even be able to start doing more and maybe we'd be back to normal again. 

I felt so selfish because I didn't want him here. I wanted him to be able to give me kisses and hugs and play with me and give me baths and take care of me. And I missed him a lot, I didn't want him down here anymore. I wanted him to be my daddy again and take care of me when I'm sad. I didn't wanna try and pretend to be all tough all the time anymore. I wanted to be able to hug him tight and cry into his shoulder as he'd pick me up in his arms and cradle me close. I wish my daddy wasn't hurt and I was, I hate seeing him hurt. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Frank said softly. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Can you go to the counter and get me some medicine? It's the blue ones in the left cabinet.”

I got up and opened the cabinet on the left against the wall. There was all sorts of pill bottles that I knew Frank must've gotten his hands on illegally. I found the bottle with the blue pills and took two out. I got a paper cup and filled it with water, going back to him. Frank smiled, swallowing the pills with the water. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Frank said. “Now come on, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

I nodded, grabbing his laptop off the table. I snuggled up against his side and held his hand. 

“Daddy, you get to pick the movie this time,” I said. “I picked it last time. It's your turn now.”

Frank browsed through Netflix and picked one of my favorite movies. I pouted but didn't say anything. I curled up, hugging his arm. There was soft snores and I looked over to see Frank snoring quietly as he slept yet again. 

I lifted his arm up, putting it around my shoulders as I giggled quietly. Frank was still sleeping as I watched the movie. I kissed his cheek, but he still just slept peacefully as he didn't even stir. I sighed quietly, pressing close to his side. 

I wish Frank wasn't shot. I wish my family would just let us be. And I don't wanna isolate them out of my life, I love them. But I would if that means I could be with Frank peacefully. I wish that they would just be happy for me and we could be like a normal family. 

“Baby boy,” Frank said softly. 

I looked over and saw him awake but still groggy. 

“I love you,” he said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“You keep falling asleep,” I said. 

“Yeah, ‘m just tired,” he muttered.

i gave him another soft kiss and he smiled. Frank caressed my cheek softly and I leaned into the comforting touch. 

“As soon as I'm better we’re moving away,” Frank said and I frowned in confusion. “I'll give the job up to Pete, let him become leader and we can move into my safe house.”

“B-but you love your job,” I said. 

“I love you more,” Frank said. “And to hell with losing you too, I'd rather give up my job than ever see you hurt.”


	31. Chapter 30

I colored with Frank and smiled happily. Patrick said he shouldn't be out of bed again for a little bit but I didn't mind. I was having so much fun spending time with Frank again. 

“Baby boy, you gotta stay inside the lines,” Frank said, pointing to where I had gone over the line and scribbled right over the part he was coloring. 

“Sowwy, daddy,” I apologized. 

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“Alright, Frank, are you sure you're okay here?” Patrick asked. 

“Yes, yes, go already,” Frank said. “Jesus Christ, we’re _fine_.”

Patrick sighed quietly and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Both Patrick and Pete have been working so hard recently Frank's making them take the night off to go on a date or something. Pete had already agreed to take over the business from Frank, since he was already next in line to take over after Frank since Frank didn't have kids.

“What are we gonna do tonight, daddy?” I asked. 

“Well, I wish I could say fuck but I can't do that,” Frank said. “Let's just cuddle up watching some movies.”

I pouted and crossed my arms. “But we've been doing that so much lately.” 

“Sweetheart, there isn't much else I can do,” Frank said. 

I sighed, thinking of something else we can do. 

“Hm, maybe we can play board games?” I suggested. 

“Go pick something out,” Frank said. 

I smiled, hurrying up to my room. I opened the cabinet, which had a bunch of board games at the top. After studying all the labels, I grabbed the candy land box and smiled. I went downstairs to where Frank was waiting. 

We set the board game up between. Frank had a tray he used to plates on when he eats that balances over his lap like a little table. We put the board on that and I sat across from him, sitting on his legs. 

“What color do you want?” Frank asked. 

“Green,” I said, picking up my gingerbread man character. 

Frank smiled, grabbing the red one for himself. 

“Okay, daddy, you start here,” I said. “Can I go first?”

“Of course,” Frank said. 

I smiled, picking up a card, moving my character to the right colored spot. I smiled happily as Frank held onto my hand across the mini table. He moved his own character forward according to the card he picked up. 

“Daddy?” I asked. “When do you think you'll get better?”

“I don't know, sweetheart, hopefully soon,” Frank said. 

“Me too,” I agreed, picking up a new card. 

I moved my character and Frank smiled, picking up his own card. I gasped as he moved his character twice as far as he was supposed to. 

“Daddy no!” I exclaimed. “You're only supposed to move one orange square not two!”

“But baby, you're winning I need an advantage,” Frank said. 

“Daddy, that's cheating,” I said as I giggled. 

Frank smiled, moving his character back to the correct spot. We finished the game quickly and he kissed my hand. 

“What now?” I pouted. “There's nothing to do with you laying in bed. Daddy, get better.”

Frank laughed lightly, shaking his head. 

“How about you draw me some pictures, sweetheart?” Frank suggested. “We can tape it up on the walls to make this place look nicer and more cheerful.”

I smiled at the idea and nodded. I grabbed some crayons and paper, laying them all out on the tray. Frank smiled, coloring with me. By the time we were done we had about two and a half dozen drawings when we ran out of paper. I taped them all around the room and smiled. The pictures ranged from people to animals to nature and I loved them all so much. 

“Daddy?” I asked. 

“What's up, beautiful?” Frank replied. 

“Do you really love me?” I asked. 

“Of course I do,” Frank stated. “Why would you even have to ask that?”

“Because when you're better can you take me to Disneyland?” I asked hopefully. “I've always wanted to go but my dad never let me.”

Frank smiled and nodded. “Of course, baby, I'll take you anywhere you want. We’ll take all my money and the two of us can go live in peace.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed quietly. 

“Baby boy, I'm tired,” he said quietly. “I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Can you get yourself to bed on your own?”

I nodded and he smiled.

“I love you,” he said. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, night, daddy,” I replied. 

I gave him another kiss and left the room, turning off the light. I went upstairs to my own room, changing into a pastel pink onesie. I got into my crib and sighed. 

I didn't really like putting myself to bed. I much preferred Frank's soft whispers as he put me in my crib and all the kisses he would give me. But I understand that he isn't able to do that now, at least just for a little while. 

But soon we’ll be able to go out again. We’ll be able to do all the things we used to love. And we’ll be so happy together it’ll be like nothing bad ever happened. At least, that's what I hoped. I just wanted Frank to get better soon so that way we can move on from this. It was just so terrifying when Frank got shot, I really thought he was dead. I don't even know what I would do if he were dead. I wouldn't go home, I wouldn't be able to go home to my family if they killed Frank. But I would also be a burden here with Pete. Maybe I was gonna be homeless like I originally thought I was gonna be when I first tried to move in with Frank. I didn't wanna be homeless, I've had nothing but wealth my whole life. 

I tried to ignore my worrying thoughts, laying down and cuddling under my blanket. I wish I could cuddle down there with Frank but he makes me come up here to sleep. He says he doesn't want me spending all my time down there in that basement and that my crib would be more comfortable anyways. Despite how much I just wanted to go hug and kiss him, I laid down and eventually fell asleep. 

But it wasn't until a few hours later when I felt something tugging at my clothes. There was a scratch on my arm and I cried out, knowing immediately that it was Mitch scratching me. I don't know why she would do this, Mitch has never done anything more harmful to me than lick my arm ever since I got her. 

I went to tell Mitch to stop but immediately started choking. The air felt so hot and dry and dusty. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, obviously, it was the middle of the night. But it was so much darker, I couldn't see barely an inch in front of my face. It took me a moment before I realized the house was full of smoke. 

I looked down at Mitch, who looked up at me worriedly. She licked the spot where she scratched me and the skin was raised in a red line, almost as if she were apologizing. She wasn't trying to hurt me, she was just trying to wake me up to keep me safe because the alarms weren't going off. See, I told people she's the smartest cat in the world.

I got out of my crib, reaching blindly for my phone. When I finally grabbed it, I turned on the flashlight and picked my kitten up. We hurried out into the hallway when someone bumped into me as they ran past. They didn't even stop as I fell, hitting my head on the wall. I whimpered, reaching up to feel some blood on my forehead but it wasn't too bad. 

“Daddy!” I called. 

All I could hear was the crackling of fire. I went downstairs and Mitch jumped from my arms and ran out the open front door but I knew she wouldn't leave beyond the fence, I've been training her not to. 

I could see a blazing fire and my eyes watered. It burned everything in its wake as it tore through the house slowly. I didn't go out and instead headed down to the basement. The flashlight could barely even work down here because it was so dark and there was so much smoke. 

I tripped over something and shrieked as it ground. I shined my flashlight close and saw Frank laying face first on the ground. He was halfway between the hospital room and the stairs. He must've been going to get out but collapsed and couldn't go any further. 

“Daddy!” I screamed. 

“Baby, get out of here,” Frank said. 

I whimpered, shaking my head. My eyes and throat were burning. And, as bad as it sounds, I tried not to think about all the dust and soot I was getting covered in because I hate being dirty, even though I knew being dirty wasn't the worst possible outcome. 

“Daddy, come on, we have to get out,” I cried. 

I pushed him onto his back and was horrified to see the blood on his chest, soaking through his shirt. I was pretty sure it wasn't enough to bleed to death but it was close to enough to being dangerous. 

“Baby boy, I love you,” Frank whispered and I almost didn't hear him. “Just get out of here, princess, don't worry about me.”

“I-I'm not leaving you,” I denied. “I love you, daddy.”

I tried getting Frank up to his feet but he would clutch his chest or just not be able to get up from being too weak. There was no way I would be able to get him out of here. Maybe if I had help but everyone already left. They all left us here.

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I laid next to him. 

“No, don't do this,” Frank said. 

I ignored him, closing my eyes. It was so hot down here but I couldn't help but shiver because I was just so scared. I knew what I was doing and I was just so scared if it would hurt and scared about what would happen after death.

“Princess, I love you so much,” Frank whispered. 

“Love you too, daddy,” I replied. 

We wrapped our arms around each other, the dark, heavy smoke engulfing us.


	32. Epilogue

PETES POV

I smiled happily, holding onto Patrick's hand as I kissed his cheek. However, our sweet moment was short lived when my phone rang. Just when I thought we were actually getting a day off for the first time in weeks, I was being pulled back in. 

“What?” I asked, slightly annoyed that our night had been ruined by one of the workers. 

“Pete, you have to get here quick,” he said. “The house is on fire.”

My eyes widened as I hung up. 

“What's wrong? What happened?” Patrick asked. 

“We need to get back to the house,” I said. 

We ran to the car and I didn't wait a second before speeding off. When we got to the house, I found it completely ablaze. Smoke billowed up into the night sky, blocking out the view of the stars as it blended in with the clouds. It was bright and when we stepped out of the car I could already feel the heat radiating off the large flames. The majority of the house was burning, engulfed by the large fire. 

“Oh god!” Patrick gasped. 

Everyone was standing on the front yard. Some were just staring in shock, others were hurt, and the rest were helping those injured. But as I glanced over the faces, I noticed two very important people missing. 

“Where's Frank and Gee?” I asked. 

Everyone looked around, fear falling over their faces. I started towards the house but Patrick grabbed my arm. 

“You can't go in there,” he denied. 

“I love you, baby,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

I ran into the house and immediately headed towards the basement. I used my shirt to cover my mouth and nose as I coughed.

“Frank!” I called. 

I walked forward when I bumped into something. I grabbed my phone to use the flashlight and found Frank and gee laying on the ground. Gee was unconscious and Frank was only half conscious. 

“Frank, oh my god,” I said. 

“Take Gee,” Frank whispered, his voice hoarse and gravelly. 

I picked Gee up, feeling him limp in my arms and I wasn't even sure if he was alive or not. His body was soaked with sweat and covered in ashes. I hurried upstairs, running out of the house. Patrick grabbed him from my arms, setting him on the grass to help him. 

I ran back down to the basement, seeing Frank still in the same spot. His eyes were closed and his skin was covered in soot. I kneeled down and grabbed his hand. It looks like he had been bleeding but it thankfully stopped on its own before it got too bad. 

“It was arson, wasn't it?” Frank asked, his voice quiet and rough. “The Ways?”

“Too early to say,” I replied. 

There was a loud cracking sound and a bang as a part of the house collapsed and it didn't seem very far away. 

“Fuck, Frank, come on, we have to get out of here,” I said. 

“Get out,” Frank mumbled. “Go to Patrick, take care of my baby.”

“If you think I'm leaving you here then you're wrong,” I stated. “No way am I gonna let your sorry ass break Gee’s heart.”

Frank stiffened for a moment at that. 

“Gee will be torn if you don't get out with him,” I said. “You can't do that to him.”

I ran to the hospital room, digging through the cupboard until I found what I wanted. I ran back to Frank, coughing and sputtering from the smoke. I put the small, clear mask over his mouth, the elastic band snapping around his head. I pressed the small air tank to his chest and he hugged it lightly with limp arms. 

“Come on now,” I said. 

Frank couldn't seem to stand up on his own as I looped his shoulder around my neck, holding the air tank and supporting most of his weight. 

“Jesus,” I muttered. “When we get out of this you're getting some exercise, fatass.”

I thought I heard a small chuckle from him and I got him up the stairs after what seemed like hours. I was sweating, but wasn't entirely sure if it was from the heat or the exertion. 

I grabbed the doorknob and jumped back. The metal burned my hand and I cursed. The fire must've been right on the other side of the door. After all that work getting him up the stairs, we went right back down. 

I set frank down, going to the emergency window. It took some strength but I managed to pry it open. After being closed for so long, it was a little stuck. Frank was slumped against the wall, barely able to stand up and his arms shaking as they threatened to drop the air tank. 

“Come on,” I said. 

I grabbed Frank's arm but he stumbled and collapsed onto the ground. I picked him up, struggling under his weight as I got him to the window. 

“Frank, come on, you've gotta help me out here,” I said. “You've gotta get out for Gee.”

He crawled out the window slowly as I helped him onto the little area of dirt. I went passed him, slinging up the small ladder. I pulled Frank up, hearing him groan as his back dragged across the metal. I panted, falling back onto the grass as I gasped the fresh air. 

I picked Frank up again, his arm hanging loosely over my shoulder. Frank stumbled, barely able to stay up on his own two feet. We got to the front yard and Frank dropped down beside Gee, who was still unconscious. 

“Gee is okay,” Patrick told me. “He’ll be fine in just a few days.”

Frank pulled the mask off his face, putting it onto Gee instead as he kissed his forehead. 

“Hey, baby boy, I love you,” Frank whispered. “I told you I'd always be here for you.”


End file.
